Gate: The spartans went to fight there (English Version)
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: On the planet of Reach, in new Alexandria, a mysterious door appears and turns out to be the connector between two worlds, the ONI sends forces of the UNSC to explore these new lands and for this they required help from the Blue team, noble and others
1. Chapter 1

**This Cross over focuses on a somewhat alternate story that is known as a halo with which I will cross with gate: jietai kanochi nite ... by the way, here six is a man here.**

 **I'm Mexican, and since a reader of mine asked me to translate the story into English, I started doing it. I am not good at writing in this language, I would appreciate the support if you find some spelling mistake later.**

 **I hope and enjoy my story.**

Reach, 2556, the planet and humanity had gone through many things throughout its existence; but as always. It proved that humanity is a species that does not surrender so easily to the enemy. It was a normal day in one of the facilities of the UNSC that housed one of the most outstanding spartan groups on the planet, the noble team, they were two of them in their barracks as any day until one asked the other.

"Commander we do here" said Emile, who was sitting in a corner playing with his kirku knife.

"What do you mean, Spartan?" Carter said without his helmet, the team leader who kept reading files that Katt had decoded for him.

"Well, because we're here" ironically repeated four noble.

"Depends, from what point of view you are asking, philosophical, religious, moral" Emile was not explained.

"I mean because we are still active, I say three, four, five years ago, I don't even remember it anymore; the covenant tried to invade us and we ruined the plan with the help of the chief master and his team, when the covenant tried to flee we followed them to the installation four of the halo, we discovered that it was those things and the chief flew it. Then they wanted to invade the land and part of them retreated to protect one of their prophets. The chief followed them to another facility where we thought he had died after the covenant fired from his ship to the boss's position. We kept fighting against the covenant in the orbit and on the surface of the planet earth for almost three days when part of the covenant forces began to fight against themselves and by our side with the help of the inquisitor, then a furerruner ship fell in Africa. We went to see and the boss was there, we took him out thinking he was dead until Sergeant Johnson woke him up to discover that his AI, I still think he was his girlfriend; disappeared from his side, "explained Emile.

"Nobody knows about that part, not even the same blue team or Dr. Halsey," Carter said, paying close attention to what Emile was saying.

"As it is" continued noble 4 "with the inquisitor and his forces but ours we attacked the covenant and what remained with them to discover that they found something called the ark that was going to take us all to shit by the way. The chief and the inquisitor killed the prophet and woke the flood, we kept another three days fighting with those things until the boss and the inquisitor again went down to the ark to use it against them without sending us to hell even though we lost the chief, or we thought for four years. The infinity mole him on a planet furerruner and saved him after telling that he had revived a furerruner that was called the didact that intended to kill us all. The chief saved us with the AI Cortana who sacrificed himself to save us, although it was really him I know".

"What's your point in all this Emile?" question Carter to the long explanation of his partner.

"The war against the covenant has been reduced and Spartans are almost no longer required, we even ally ourselves with those swords of sanghelios, rebel movements in the colonies have calmed down, and here we are doing nothing, in peace..." exclaimed Emile discouraged.

"You should be happy, what humanity thought I would never see, returned" said a spartan in a huge armor that entered the barrack.

"Jorge, what are you doing? I thought you would be with Jun training" commented the commander when he saw him.

"Well, he started to maintain his rifle so I decided to give him privacy, I came here to rest a moment and I listen to you talk, and you are the commander?" said Jorge, leaning on the wall.

"Reading files, just that" Carter said, looking away from the files slightly.

"Right, where are Katt and Six? I haven't seen them since the morning," Emile asked.

"They said they would be fixing the defective warthogs that remained in the base after the war" Jorge answered taking off his helmet.

On another side of the base, on some plains where the marines of the area trained with the tanks and combat vehicles that the UNSC had developed. And as Jorge said, these two Spartans were repairing the warthong that failed and the division left them in reserve. Katt was checking the engine of one of these without his helmet, changing gears, moving cables, checking everything; while six sat in the driver's seat waiting for Katt's signal to start the vehicle.

"Very well, six" said noble two away from the engine "now!"

Six tried to turn on the warthog, but there was only a struggle from the engine to start, followed by the same turning off again taking out a small flash of smoke.

"I don't understand, this wartong is supposed to have the same problem as the other seven that we fixed, I've reviewed it from top to bottom but I can't find the problem" exclaimed Katt incredulous at what she said.

"Maybe we should leave it, go eleven times that this is turned on and does not start, I feel that the engine will end up burning the vehicle" exclaimed six, to his partner.

"One last attempt, six, fine" he said and went back to the engine. Again moved between the devices that were part of it until it supposed it was already fixed "turn it on".

Six started the wartong again, at first he did not want to start, but after a short time, he succeeded, the vehicle sounded normal and full-fledged.

"You see it six, it was not impossible" Katt said, moving away from the engine and reaching six with his helmet in his hand, shortly after putting it on when the wartong engine began to burst part of its component. column of black smoke coming out of the engine "six you'd better get off there".

Katt worried about how things were getting, six went down and both left the wartong. He was right, the wartong began to catch fire from the engine, releasing a huge column of black smoke.

"I'll go for the extinguisher" said six seeing the vehicle that before leaving, burst into a flare consuming the car.

"I'll be here" Katt exclaimed, putting on his helmet as he watched the wartong burn away in the flames.

Back to the barracks where half the noble team was.

"Why are you reviewing commander files?" Asked Jorge.

"I heard that the master chief and his team were in Reach, but I do not know why? or for what?" Carter said, looking away from his partner.

"He doubted it was for a secret mission, if that were the case they would have sent us" exclaimed Emile, putting away his knife.

"And that's why I want to know what they came for" but he did not find anything in the documents.

"Wake me if you find something".

Emile closed his eyes without the others noticing since he had his helmet on. Suddenly Emile felt that something was not right in his surroundings, opened his eyes and witnessed something strange.

"Okay," the spartan would say as he stood up "when do I get to this forest?" It was as I said, a forest, but, this had something; a magic touch "and that" I look between the branches of the trees and witnessed a girl with blond hair and pointed ears "Maybe that girl is an elf" suddenly looked back and witnessed a lake of crystal clear water, on the edge This body of water had a girl of rare clothes and strange hair color "a cane?" I notice the girl who read on the shores. "What are you, a magician?" I often look deep into the forest to see a kind of "Gothic loli, what's going on here?"

Suddenly the environment changed to be the same as before, returned to the barracks. I look at the commander who was still reading documents and Jorge, who stood aside on the wall, got up to go to the door of the barrack when he gave a little warning to the others on his team.

"If you need me, I'll be out walking here" exclaimed, he went out to take a walk and take off his helmet and think, what he had seen ?.

On the other side of the planet, in the city of new Alexandria, in the middle of the busy streets of the city center, a team of spartans were dressed as civilians, as they were returning from a certain public event, an anime exhibition in the New Alexandria Convention Center; they were the Blue team.

"It was a waste of time" said the somewhat annoyed master chief who covered his face with a hood attached to a white sports sweater with red, jeans and a backpack that hung from his back "because we came here?" rest of his team that accompanied him.

"Orders from above John" said Kelly while wearing a dark blue sweater but without the hood, curiously he had an old Japanese sword "the commanders ordered it for your own good, you have been depressed for your loss for a long time, we needed you to come back to be you. "

"I understand that but, because we had to come to an event of this kind," the boss said, referring to the otaku event.

"Because according to Dr. Halsey, this type of event helps people to cheer up," exclaimed Frederic, who was dressed in a gray shirt with red sleeves and a backpack that hung from his back. By order of Halsey and other leaders of the UNSC, the boss should stop being depressed about Cortana since they were going to require him "besides it was not so bad, I say win the medieval combat tournament" he showed a medal that was given to him in the event after winning the contest.

"And I got a sword" said Kelly "I did not think that in places like this they sold this type of weapon, and it's real, they're impressive" I admire the weapon in which it was kept in its sheath.

"I won in the drawing contest" Linda said, showing the drawing she made in the contest that showed a kind of fantasy gentleman "what do you think?".

"You've always had the talent to draw Linda," John said to his partner. "Now I want to go back to the ship, come on, let's go to the meeting point to get out of here."

They began to walk through the streets of new Alexandria, until a certain crossing of streets where at the moment of passing, something caught the attention of the boss, something translucent and partially invisible in the street.

"What's up, boss?" Asked Frederic as he came back for the boss who kept seeing something in nothingness.

"You see that door?"

"Door?" Frederic said and looked at where his superior was staring, there was a transparent, almost glass door.

"What's up?" Kelly and Linda exclaimed as they returned for their late peers. "And this door ?.

"They see her, too" said the chief.

As if nothing, people began to notice that the door and remained static seeing it, did not know what was happening, because there was this door there, a new plan of the covenant or the rebels, or something else. Suddenly the door began to open, which alarmed many.

"John, I have a bad feeling about this" Kelly said.

"I'm the same" replied the chief.

 **to be continue...**


	2. chapter 2

response to reviews:

Gamerman22: quiet, the JSDF will not leave

Great Celestial-Dragon: I know, I left some things in the grammar, I try to be more careful in each chapter.

VGBlackwing: I use the google translator, but even in my language I have grammatical and orthographic errors, I am fixing it little by little.

John Kennedy: I do not do it for that reason, but as an opportunity to learn a little more English and put into practice what little I know of him. In addition to expanding access to the fanfic. I was really surprised that someone who speaks English read my fanfic in Spanish, but I was not surprised when he told me that it was a bit difficult to understand some words, the same is true for me when I read a story in English.

CheesusChrist15: I use a dictionary and the google translator for that, I am not very sociable as to ask someone for that.

spartan-140: They are alive in this story like many others that I revived.

headdreaviewer mk2: Not even I speak or write well in my language, but that is not an obstacle to learn to speak and / or write in another.

no more reviews to answer, let the chapter begins:

\-----------------------------------------------------

The master chief and his team, together with the civilians who passed through the area, observed this mysterious semi-invisible door in the middle of the busiest road in Nueva Alejandr�a. They had a bad feeling of what was going to happen, when slowly, the door began to open.

"This can not be good" said the Chief noticing that the door opened more and more.

Without further comment, let the new chapter begin:

Meanwhile, in the orbit of the planet, the ship of the UNSC, the infinity, had returned after being relieved in the human-promethean war for maintenance reasons to the ship.

"After three years of war, we give ourselves a break from the war, do not you think it's commander?" said the ship's leader, Captain Laski as he watched the planet as infinity entered the orbit.

"Maybe for you" Palmer said, appearing on the side of the captain, "but for a Spartan, being in a war is a break, dying in a battle is the greatest glory of a warrior."

"That the Spartans can not think of anything other than being in front" said Laski disappointed in what the commander said.

"As in what? Love? That makes a spartan weak, I'm not the master chief" he said proudly.

"And the photos you have in your archives of the master chief that you spend watching in free time?" he exclaimed, annoying the spartan.

"Who told you that?!" he said red, but it was not known if it was anger or shame, or both; He spoke of the boss with contempt but felt admiration for him. "Was it Roland?!" He looked at the table where the AI was, which was moving files in its control panel.

"Roland how is the planet" questioned Laski to his second in command of the ship.

"Reach is fine, everything is in order, according to their records of the UNSC, the noble team has only been deployed in these three years to face the opposition groups that will rise, nothing serious, certainly it seems that the blue team is on the planet, like the red team, the spirit of fire and the pillar of autum II are in their dams on the planet, the same in maintenance" informed the AI.

"Well, you can see your hero" he mocked the commander.

"Sir, you should see this" exclaimed Roland and made Laski come to his table.

"What is that?" Roland had the map of Reach in a hologram on the table, showed him that at one point of the planet something was out of the ordinary, "that's an anomaly?"

"Origin, Covenant or Furerruner?" said Palmer, approaching the map.

"In fact, it is not any of them, I do not even know what kind it is" exclaimed Roland "is more, no other of the ships and the local UNSC know it, only that it is in the middle of the city of Nueva Alejandr�a" showing images of the spirit of fire who was led by Admiral Cutter who rescued them from being adrift in nothingness for many years by members of the UNSC after the battle in the ark. The pillar of autum II led by Miranda Keyes, who gave him the position of this ship in honor of his father who was in charge of the first new, which was identical to the second; taking off from its dykes to move towards Nueva Alejandr�a.

"What happen?" said Laski.

"Sir, it's Captain Miranda and Admiral Cutter" he exclaimed the AI and put the two on the screen live.

"Admiral Cutter, Captain Keyes" I greet the two groups.

"Captain Laski, it's good to see your crew here" said Cutter.

"Sir, what happened? Why are you moving your ships?" Asked the leader of infinity.

"We do not know, but Colonel Holland asked us to approach the source of the signal for any problem" said the leader of the Spirit.

"Captain, we need you to join us in case there is any hostile signal, Holland's orders" Keyes told Laski.

"Understood captain Keyes" short signal "Roland, put in course this to the signal of the anomaly."

"Understood Captain Laski."

The Infinity changed its course of the dike where it would arrive for maintenance and set course for the city of Nueva Alejandr�a ordered the enlistment of the spartans for deployment in case it subsided, as in the spirit of fire with Cutter still in command , with his new AI Isabel and among them the red spartans team for the case of its deployment. While the pillar of autum, Captain Keyes gave orders to her AI assigned to her, her name was Minerva.

"Minerva the cannons are ready?" Miranda asked from her chair. She had been given her own cruiser ship after serving in the battle against the covenant and the flood in the ark after having survived thanks to Johnson in the place in those years, now in his new ship, he had his command to the team blue that fortunately was in new Alexandria, unfortunately, they did not have their armors.

"Yes ma'am" said the Roman-looking AI "Cannons ready in case of contingency."

"Well, walking, before anything happens" Miranda ordered and his AI made the ship's engines accelerate to Nueva Alejandr�a.

The Autum II marched to New Alexandria while flying low in the limits that the UNSC had with its ships. On the other hand, in the main base of Reach, the noble team was getting ready to leave the same place where the three warships that lay on the planet were heading; the group of these Spartans would pay to the city directing a group of one hundred soldiers.

"They are all ready?" Carter said to the rest of the noble team that each took their weapons to go to the city.

"Yes, sir" said Jun, taking his precision rifle and mounting it on his back. "Commander, where are we going we carried half a regiment."

"Let's go to new Alexandria boys" informed noble one.

"New Alexandria" said doubtful Jorge taking his turret in his hands.  
"Why?"

"Holland receives the signal of an anomaly in the middle of the city, we do not know who owns it and because it is, but it should not be good, do not ask more about the issue because they did not reveal me anymore" exclaimed the commander.

"How will we mobilize the city?" I question six already with DMR in the back.

"By land, we will go in Wartong to the city, the Colonel wanted it."

"In wartong, we will arrive in an hour to the city" Emile complained "why not go in pelicans or falcons?"

"Because they are also moving to the Pillar of autum II, spirit of fire and the infinity ships that arrived today" said Carter.

"Why are ships moving to this major anomaly too?" Katt asked.

"I do not know, but when we get there we'll find out" exclaimed noble one "walking noble, by the way someone knows why a wartong exploded this morning?" he said as they left and at the same time, Katt and Six exchanged glances under their helmets.

They left their barracks to the wartong machine guns where they would guide the rest of the group of marines into the city, Carter, Emile and six climbed the wartong that would go to the front; while Katt would be with Jun and Emile in the second vehicle.

"Let's go" the commander gave the signal to mobilize, a group of around 32 wartong that left the main base of Reach that was near the city to which they were going.

"Hey," said Emile in the turret of the vehicle as they moved, spoke with the team by the helmet communicator "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What makes you say that?" Katt asked.

"Presentiment" responded lightly.

Back in the city of new Alexandria, the noble team that was still disguised as a civilian, witnessed the door open in its entirety.

"All right, you all retired now!" Kelly shouted at the civilians who stood nearby appreciating the black space that the door produced when it opened fully; even so, with these warnings, they did not move from the place.

"Chief, what do we do?" Frederic asked John, he still kept seeing what was intriguing in that black space.

Then the roar of a beast was heard from inside the nothingness of the door, like lightning, flew out a winged beast that began to fly in circles over the door and civilians who were.

"Is that a dragon?!" exclaimed Linda astonished to identify the type of animal five meters long that came out of this anomaly.

"Everyone, flee!" The boss shouted with all his lung after seeing the dragon which descended in a dive to spit enormous flames that reached a few.

People began to escape from the area to the nearest buildings they had, if not they would run down the middle of the street as far as they could. The blue team backed up to protect itself in a nearby alley while the boss looked out to see that the dragon attacked those closest to the anomaly, killing almost two hundred in his act.

"Chief" Linda said, where she gave a Magnum to John, one of several he carried in his backpack, handed one to each of the team for the situation.

"I doubt a gun will hurt that beast" said Frederic, with the gun in his hand.

Suddenly the sound of a trumpet was heard, one of several, intoning in a sign of war. The chief leaned out to see that an army of at least five hundred soldiers was coming out of the gate, wearing Roman-era clothes in purple and black, carrying shields, swords and spears, as well as bows and arrows. These were accompanied by humanoid beasts type ogres and one that other pigs and other beasts, with them were accompanied by soldiers who mounted other dragons as if they were combat aircraft.

"What's going on?" said Kelly looking behind the Boss.

"Kelly brings something more than guns in that bag of yours" he asked his partner but did not respond immediately.

When the trumpets fell silent, a group of soldiers came out from between the army and in formation, raised their hands with bows and arrows on an elevation to attack the civilians who were left behind, who would become victims of enemy fire. The soldiers threw the arrows and they fell on civilians, killing them without mercy.

Seeing this, the blue team was full of go, took their guns and removed the insurance to these, while Kelly took more weapons that were delivered to the ship in case of defending, took out some grenades, one for each ; Together he gave them a combat knife.

"I'm going to use this, it's going to serve after all" he said, pulling the sword he won at the event from the holster.

"Be ready" said John, peering down the alley again with his companions.

"Chief, What is the plan?" I ask Linda.

"Retain these invaders while civilians withdraw and reinforcements arrive" John exclaimed.

"And if they do not arrive" said Frederic.

"We will send these back to where they came from" John said, to which his team agreed.

They watched as the soldiers who came out of the gate mounted a horse, and in formation they began to move towards the civilians who still wanted to flee.

"Come on, let none of her be alive" shouted the soldier who guided the rest of the invading forces.

"What was that?" said this soldier leader of captain rank "what kind of magic has that been?"

Then he saw John and his team standing at the entrance of the alley with their pistols and knives plus Kelly, who had the hanging sword on his back, the invaders were threatening to them.

"It was you, I have," the Roman-style soldier said arrogantly, moving with his horse with a prepotent attitude "answer!" The man spoke without knowing that the Spartans did not understand his language.

"Does anyone understand?" the boss asked his team but they did not recognize the language that this soldier spoke.

"Listen to rubbish" said who came from the other side of the portal "give up now and maybe we have mercy" he drew his sword and pointed it to the face of John who remained neutral with his eyes "they want it, I will teach them to fear their new masters "he raised his sword and before executing the blow, John shot to the forehead of this and fell dead.

The horse fled before the roar of the bullet while the other soldiers of the portal pointed their glances at the four Spartans and drew. In that, the chief noticed that there was another man in charge of these at the end of the regiment, one of a higher rank because of what he saw, a general.

"Sir your orders" asked a soldier who was close to this general.

"Let the group of the captain stay to face them, the rest continue with the conquest of this world," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

The vast majority of the contingent moved with their general where the civilians had fled, while a group of fifty mounted soldiers surrounded the blue team. Those who left, began attacking more civilians and looting the buildings they encountered, started fires and killings.

"This is bad" Frederic said as they gathered backs to protect themselves.

Of the invaders, a group that saw the two Spartans murmured things about them.

"Look at that pair" the soldiers said among themselves.

"A couple of beauties, without a doubt" said one to the other.

"I can not wait to test their bodies"

Kelly and Linda saw these conversation and even though they did not understand them, they could see their dark intentions.

"Chief, orders" Linda asked.

"Wait" John said looking at each of the invaders when one of these tired of watching and went to attack him, John saw that he had at his feet the sword that killed and raised with his foot to his hand, the and I throw it as a spear at the soldier's chest, knocking him from his horse. The others saw this and became enraged, charged against the blue team "attack!"

The leader gave the signal, they shot the riders a bullet for each of them, they eliminated the great majority fighting hand to hand with the exception of one; which he charged with his sword and went against John from a blind spot he had.

"Chief careful!" Kelly shouted.

The Chief turned and saw that the man was less than two meters away from him with his sword raised ready to slice his head. Then he heard the detonation of a precision rifle very close, a bullet shattered the rider's head and chased away his horse as soon as he fell.

The spartans turned to where the shot came and saw an ODST soldier who had this rifle in his hands standing from the roof of a small building near the place. He greeted them from far away and under the complex, he went to the soldiers.

-They are fine?" said the ODST.

"Thank you, soldier, I owe you one" John exclaimed, removing the blood that fell on his face.

-What were they doing when confronting these men? Is it more than they do with weapons of special use of the UNSC? -asked the ODST without knowing who they were.

"We only did our duty as spartans" Frederic said.

"Spartans," said the soldier stunned "a second, are you spartans?" he could not believe this.

"Sierra 117 John, Master Chief" appeared before the ODST.

"You are the legendary master chief" he said every more astonished "and you are equal spartans, it means that you are the blue team, but your armor?"

"Soldier is not the time to ask," Kelly calmed.

"Right, I'm soldier Rockie of the ODST, team delta nine"

"Very good soldier, what is the situation?" the boss asked.

"We do not know who these are" spoke of the Romans "but they are hostile, the rest of my team is with the police forces forming a perimeter five kilometers from here they are evacuating civilians in what arrives the army, go and that my team and I came to the city to teach the police in case ... it does not matter, but out of nowhere this happens and my team sends me to review this area and I find you amazing."

"Where are they evacuating them?" Linda asked.

"Most likely, out of city" Rockie said.

"Come on, they'll need help to buy time and get people out" John said.

"Come with me, I came in a police van, there are weapons you can use" the ODST informed.

The ODST took them to the other side of the alley where this Reach police vehicle was, they got into the truck and saw that it had DMR in boxes and a couple of shotguns.

"Take us Soldier" the soldier said to the soldier after taking a shotgun. Kelly a DMR like Frederic and Linda took the shotgun.

"Hold on"

He drove through the streets where they ran into troops who came from the portal who continued to loot the buildings and desecrate the bodies with their weapons from the civilians they killed. The ODST ran over as many as it could break through as the spartans fired from the truck as much as they could.

Meanwhile, to the position where the rest of the ODST team delta nine along with the police that evacuated the civilians, however at the pace they did it was slow.

"At this rate we will not get them all out in time, Dutch," ODST Mike said.

"I know, but there are no more escape routes, the police transports are taking out as many as possible by air and land" said Dutch.

"You have to take these civilians away from danger as reinforcements arrive" shouted Romeo.

-But where, if only Buck was still here as our captain, unfortunate will hit you when he sees you -he cursed who was his superior in the team because he was now in charge of the team because Buck became a spartan.

"Listen, and if we take them to the embassy of the Shangelios" Romeo proposed, after the end of the war against the covenant, the Shangelios and the humans became allies, establishing embassies on the planets of the others.

"You're insane, I doubt the elites will open doors for us" complained Mike.

"It's better, they have larger caliber weapons than DMRs, shotguns and pistols to deal with those things" Mike exclaimed and pointed to the sky, where three dragons directed by them flew over them and attacked civilians.

"It's better than nothing" Romeo exclaimed.

Dutch thought not much, then go with the police captain and tell him about the new escape route since he had the radio that contacted all the police.

"I just wait and reinforcements arrive" followed with the superior officer of all the police in Nueva Alejandr�a "captain, tell your men to guide you to direct the people to the embassy of Shangelios, we will move the perimeter as well."

"Understood captain"

He issued the order on the radio that he had with him through all the channels of the police of the city redirecting the remaining civilians in the city, the transmission even reached the ODST truck that carried the blue team and equally, they heard the message.

"All units, refer to the civilians who are still trapped in the Shangelios embassy soon" was the transmission that was heard.

"The embassy of Shangelios" I doubt Linda of this decision taken "they think to take this to a greater conflict" said then if the Shangelios were affected it was possible that a war began more.

"They are likely to take civilians by the plasma shield that orbits them, it may protect people from the attacks of those things," said Frederic, still a dragon in the distance in the sky.

"Speaking of dragons, he saw us," Kelly said, pointing from behind to one that was catching up with them.

"Accelerate soldier, we take to the embassy, while we try to remove that thing from over us" said John.

"Yes, spartan" set course for the new destination John and his team aimed at the dragon and fired at it, they did not kill him but the one who directed it, which caused him to go away flying free in the air.

"One less problem" Kelly said.

"There's more left" John said when he saw three dragon soldiers coming toward them.

The ODST drove to the embassy where the civil masses were beginning to pile up, while other members of Delta Nine and the police began to confront the approaching hostiles.

They had many weapons to deal with, but the ammunition was unlimited, the ODST group had backed down with the people to the plasma doors of the embassy of the Shangelios, shouted for mercy to open the doors and let them in to take refuge .

"I knew they would not open the doors for us!" Dutch said, complaining about it while using his spartan cannon.

"Well, we'll have to resist until reinforcements arrive" said Romeo with his precision rifle in front "by the way where is Rockie? He has not come back yet."

"Did you receive the message of the mobilization?" asked Mike.

The elites on the other side, did not know what to do, saw that the city was being attacked and that the dragons were trying to get into the air, but they did not, at the same time, they did not know whether to open the door to let the humans or let them die.

"We open the door?" said one of the red-armored elites from the other side of the door.

"I do not know, letting them pass is not our decision, but our lady's," responded a second elite, referring to the ambassador of Shangelios in Reach.

"And what will we do until then?" the first elite asked again.

Inside the embassy, Sangeli representative of his world was with one of his commanding officers talking about this situation.

"My lady, the humans crowd the entrance, and those things still fly over us" spoke an elite captain about the dragons.

"During years, we dedicated ourselves to hunt humans as simple rats" she talked about the war against the covenant "and after that, they forgave us and forgot our actions with them, since then we seek to redeem that error with the humans of our forgotten acts."v

"My lady, what are you talking about?"

"Open the door, let them pass"

The plasma door came down and the people of Alexandria at the entrance rejoiced, the elites shouted at them.

"In a hurry, humans, come in!"

The great wave of people flooded from the embassy garden while civilians and policemen agreed to safety, including the ODSTs.

"Everyone is fine?" Ducht shouted to the civilians and to the police nevertheless nobody responded to him, because each one by itself and by his as they had wounded of those who entered.

"Hey and the rookie?" said Romeo when he saw that the fourth member of his team had not yet appeared.

In the distance, not far away; Rockie was fast approaching the embassy with the dragons on him and the spartans. John saw that in the embassy the civilians had entered and that they were closing the plasma door.

"We will not succeed," John exclaimed, "and if we do, we will only bring death to civilians" the dragons were still following them, approaching them more and more. Not only that, the group of soldiers who came out of the door were close to the embassy.

"Then what do we do?" Frederic asked the boss when a dragon came closer to the vehicle and with the intention of biting them.

Just when they thought it was going to be its end because of a dragon, a missile was present, which fell into the animal's mouth and made it explode. Followed, a shower of missiles fell on the other two dragons and killed them. They looked over them and a group of Falcons and Hornets appeared in the air, at the same time groups of Wartong wartong appeared that went in the opposite direction in which they were heading, finally in the sky, the Infinity appeared in the air. , the Spirit of fire and the pillar of autum II.

"Cavalry arrived, late, as always" said the chief, appreciating the UNSC forces appear.

to be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Response to reviews:**

 **headreviewer mk2: At the time I wrote the first chapters it was not very good writing the events, now either, but I'm improving little by little, I suppose.**

 **no more reviews to answer, let the chapter begins:**

Moments before the noble spartans will arrive to save the blue team.

 _Flashback_

They found themselves entering the streets of new Alexandria, leading the squadron through the streets, making their way among the civilians who fled in terror.

"If they flee like this fast it's because it's really a bad thing" Emile said from his position when he saw people fleeing with great panic "what, perhaps the covenant is attacking?"

"Even if it was not the covenant," Jun said, "when it comes to an attack, people will escape from the situation."

"It was sarcasm ..." Emile said when a huge shadow passed over them at high speed "... what a fuck?!"

"Arghhhhhhh" was heard the roar of the first dragon that entered Reach through the portal, the beast above flew just above their heads.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Jorge when he saw the same red dress flying in circuses over the new Alexandria.

"Commander ..." Katt spoke by radio to his team leader "tell me that that is not the beast is the anomaly they detected."

"Well, according to Holland," replied Carter after receiving a report from Holland "is not the only thing that came out of the anomaly."

"Are you saying there are more of those beasts?!" exclaimed Jun.

"According to Holland came other things and creatures of the anomaly, also a group of armed hostiles that has already killed a thousand civilians," the noble leader told his team.  
"But what kind of enemy is attacking us?" he asked six in the air and the other Spartans looked at the smoking areas of the city because of the enemy attack.

"Listen," Carter spoke again "change plans, we will not go to the center of the city, now we will go to the embassy of sanghelios Civilians have entrenched themselves there, we must protect them."

"The embassy of the sanghelios" exclaimed Jorge.

"Although it may not seem like it, the sanghelios opened the doors of the embassy to save the civilians" Carter said something that surprised everyone in his group "accelerate, the embassy of sanghelios is seven minutes away" the convoy accelerated in this direction to shadows of the dragons that were flying over them.

Near the city of New Alexandria, the three ships designated by General Holland had met and advanced together at the gates of New Alexandria. In the spirit of fire, Admiral Cutter was being informed by Isabel of the beings that attacked the main city in Reach, at the same time, the admiral had communication with the leaders of the pillar of autum II and that of infinity.

"Isabel, give me the report," said the admiral, looking at the city from the main part of his ship.

"The hostile forces that attack the city are estimated to be between one thousand and five soldiers," Serina informed her naval leader.

"One thousand and five thousand?" exclaimed Palmer near Laski's monitor while communicating with the other leaders "what kind of enemy estimate is that?"

"That is due to the things that flowed from the anomaly" exclaimed the Minerva AI from the autum II, to later show images of the enemy forces on the ground, and apart in the air, showing images of the huge red dragon that was the first in enter the area.

"What the hell is that thing?" Laski said seeing the huge creature in the skies of the city.

"That's a dragon!" Keyes exclaimed from his ship in a very calm way.

"A what?" Laski said when he heard the name of the creature that was flying in circles over the city.

"A dragon, a mythological creature, I know because I always read stories of these creatures as a child," the captain said something childlike "according to what I remember, her scaly skin is a very powerful shield, especially the greater dragon, the only thing capable to kill him, it would be the mac cannon, for the minors, missiles" he observed how the antiaircraft artillery of the city had no great effect on the dragons.

"Sure what you say captain" asked Cutter.

"Completely sir," confirmed Miranda.

"Then we will do this, we will send troops to face the hostiles in air, Holland tells me that he deployed the nobleman with a group to face on land, with our ships we will face the red dragon" indicated the leader of the spirit of fire.

"Understood," said the other captains.

"Also prepare your spartans for a ground deployment," said Cutter.

In the infinity, Laski ordered his spartans and Palmer to prepare to leave, as did the spartans of the spirit of fire. In general, the three ships had enlisted Hornets and falcons to deploy.

"They are ready," exclaimed Cutter from the radio communicating to the captains.

"Ready units" said both naval leaders.

"Go ahead, green light!"

Of the ships that were already in entering the city. They deployed their units to fight in the air, launched their capsules with the spartans ashore. while their ships fired with their cannons at the enormous dragon to attract it. In as much, in earth; Noble had already reached the embassy, from there they went directly to the enemy troops who were approaching the location.

"Get ready," said Carter, leading the group "at the first sign of the hostiles, open fire."

Then, the Hornets and falcons passed over them, in the same direction as the convoy. They spotted a dragon attacking a vehicle with civilians in it, it was the vehicle with the boss and his group.

"Hostile detected, ready to attack" said the Hornets pilot and fired a heat missile at the beast, knocking him down in an instant.

After that, the noble team saw a larger hostile group approaching on horseback. Then the wartong separated to have a greater view of the enemy.

"Open fire!" Emile scream in the turret.

 _End of Flashback_

On the ground, John, his team and the rookie. They stopped when they saw the Hornets and Falcons pass, as well as the group of wartongs that led Noble.

"Cavalry arrived, late as usual," John said after seeing the group pass.

The wartong advanced at full speed while the marines in the turrets and co-pilots shot at the riders and the humanoid beings, who, seeing the group approaching, began to retreat.

"What kind of magic is that?" said one of the riders who was retreating with the others in his army.

"I do not know, but you have to go back, they've already finished with almost half of ours, you have to go back to him ..." said another one who was close, but was hit by a sniper's bullet, not by any shooter, but of Jun.

In the air, the Hornets along with the Falcons fired missiles at the riders of the small dragons, which were in number, smaller than the air vehicles of the UNSC. They managed to get rid of these dragons in a blink.

"Here leader Blizkrieg" said a Falcon pilot -we've eliminated the enemy's furtive ships, we proceed to return to our ships.

"Received leader blizkrieg" said Laski to the pilot "Roland prepares the capsules of the spartans for the launch."

"Understood sir" exclaimed the AI.

"Isabel, tell me my spartans are ready" the admiral asked on his ship to his second in command.

"Waiting Admiral," said Isabel.

"Now!" gave the signal both Cutter and Laski to their corresponding AI.

In the capsules, the spartans, saw through the glass of the same the green light that indicated that they were going to be released to attack.

"Green light Team Red" Jerome told his three team members in the unit that they were going to be released.

"Very good spartans, prepare to jump" said Palmer to the spartans of the Infinity that would unfold.

The capsules were thrown towards the city. But while they were doing it, the red dragon was heading for the three warships.

"Captain the enemy creature is approaching" exclaimed Roland to Laski, he saw that the beast was coming in front of his ship but not only him, also Miranda's and Cutter's.

"Keyes, Laski, prep the mac cannons, let's shoot the three" indicated the leader of the spirit.

"Lord, with one who shoots, it will be enough to knock him down," Keyes informed.

"Yes, but with a shot, the dragon would fall on the city and cause great damage, let's burn it," said Cutter.

"I understand," said the leader of the new pillar.

The three ships, enlisted the mac guns and in less than five seconds shot the beast and as wanted Cutter, the beast was roasted to such a level by the mac guns that while the corpse of this fell into ashes.

"One less problem," Roland commented to his superior.

On the other hand at that time, the Chief, Frederic, Linda and Kelly saw how the ships already over the city ended with the beast in a flash. Followed by it, they saw the capsules fired by the ships falling in different points of the city.

"Now that we become Chief" Frederic asked his partner.

"We will go to the embassy, to see how civilians are," John exclaimed in response, "start soldier," he told ODST.

"Yes, sir." I answer the ODST.

He flattened the accelerator and drove to the embassy of Shangelios that was close to his position, he only advanced five blocks. On the other hand, the regiment led by Noble was pushing the invaders back from where they had sprung.

"They will not do it," exclaimed Carter, when he put the accelerator on the floor.

However, they were not going to escape, the Spartans deployed were going to set a trap for them before they reached the door they passed.

"Red team are ready" Palmer asked this Spartan team.

"Waiting," Alice answered as she watched the enemy approach by means of the telescopic sights of their rockets, as did their companions.

"Very good now!" Jerome shouted and the three fired the two missile loads that the weapon had in each ammunition.

The rockets exploded among the first ranks of cavalry causing the rest of the riders to stop and be cornered by those of the UNSC.

"What the hell?!" said the leader of the invaders who still stood among them on their horses.

"Attack!" Palmer shouted at the spartans hiding in the buildings, took a DMR he had, as did the other Spartans who pulled out these types of weapons and opened fire on the cornered troops. At the same time and from another point, they were riddled by the wartong guided by noble. They killed all the invaders.

"General Holland, here noble leader, we've done away with the hostiles," Carter told Reach's general supervisor on his communicator.

After that, the spartans and marines in the scene, were left to make a perimeter around the strange door that was the anomaly that detected, at the same time, the three ships sent to the city, stayed to monitor the area in case to emerge more enemies. The blue team arrived at the embassy at the time that the civilians were being treated by the forces of order that they had, some were in shock being treated by doctors, others with the police looking for the police to find their lost family and friends. Rockie, on the other hand, met with his team, who in the first stay scolded him for having disappeared. but then they calmed down to know that this was fine.

"It seems that everything is fine here" Linda said when she saw the situation.  
John did not pay attention to what she said because she had her eyes fixed on her surroundings, suddenly she saw a girl standing near him with her eyes downcast and crying. Without thinking he approached the girl and spoke to her.

"What happens?" I call the attention of the girl "stop crying, tell me where your parents are" I ask the innocent, but she did not answer, just wiped the tears from her eyes "come let's look for them."

He took the girl by the hand and they walked among the people looking for the little girl's parents, which drew the attention of the members of her team for this human act.

After that fateful day, a week passed. The door that produced the anomaly was still in the center of New Alexandria, Holland and the UNSC high command ordered that the Spirit of Fire, the Autum and the Infinity keep flying over the city to guard this unknown access. Meanwhile, Holland gave a statement to the community of Reach and to humanity, at the same time as its Shangelios allies.

"The event lived a week ago, was an act of political aggression by an unknown enemy, which caused losses to the people of the new Alexandria," Holland said in the transmission in the media "losses that will not be easily restored, however the UNSC managed to contain this event and step up, on the other hand, we give thanks to our allies, the swords of Shangelios for helping to save the lives of innocents even if the orders are not given, thanking is little, but I do not know another way of giving our gratitude occurs" at that time from Shangelios in the middle of the war, the inquisitor was watching the transmission and could not feel praised by this human comment "this act caused by the new enemy will not go unpunished, by this means I confirm, that by order of the UNSC, an expedition will be carried out on the other side of the door to know the world of this enemy, "said Holland.

Meanwhile, in the mother base of the spartans in Reach. All the Spartan groups that had participated in the confrontation against this unknown enemy had been chosen to go on the expedition to the world that was on the other side of the door. Among them, there was the blue team. The Spartans were getting ready to leave, they were taking their weapons and at the same time, their suits were being treated.

Kelly approached the Chief who was taking an assault rifle and asked him what he thought was curious that day they attacked.

"Boss" caught his attention.

"What's up, Kelly?" he said when he placed his gun on his back.  
"Because you helped that girl in the embassy" I question "that was strange, coming from you."

"Cortana asked me once, to act with more humanity, I could not do it when I was still alive, it's all I can do to commemorate her" was his response.

"I should have guessed," replied the girl in her armor.

Then she approached and took his weapons that she was going to wear, but instead of taking a knife like the other Spartans, she chose her won sword, which seemed curious to the other Spartans who were taking their weapons as well.

"You think taking it, well, it will be useful" said John.

"It's useful," he said and unsheathed the sword to show off a couple of movements with which from one moment to the next he almost beheaded John "I'm sorry."

"Save that for the enemy," John told him after dodging his companion's death blow.

Nearby, Frederic was conversing with the leader of the noble since he had run into it by causality. Carter asked him why they were on the planet when the incident was and he told him they had gone to an Otaku culture event.

"Because they went to something like that?" I question Carter

"Well, you know how the boss got after losing Cortana, we needed him to be fine again so they sent us with the boss to this event," said Frederic.

"It would not have been better to send him to a psychiatrist," said Noble.

"They sent it before but ..."

 _Flashback_

The boss was with a doctor to overcome the loss of his friend, they tried everything to make it better.

"Have Spartan, what do you see here?" Said the doctor, showing some paintings.

"A paint stain" responded disappointing the doctor.

"And here" showed another stain.

"A stain of red paint."

 _End of Flashback_

"They tried everything, not him, paintings, hypnosis, drugs, nothing worked," said Frederic.

"But because of the event," Carter asked again.

"I do not know, according to Dr. Halsey someone told him that such a place helped, in short it was not so bad, Kelly won a sword" he commented.

"I saw it" he saw that the Spartan had a sword with him in his suit.

"And I won in the medieval combat, although I was surprised that these guys resisted, even if you broke your hand."

"I see," said Carter, "how they did not stand out from the crowd," he asked, since the Spartans are more than average people because of the improvements.

"I do not know that either, we really thought that we were going to get attention, but it was not like that, strange as it may seem."

This was funny to both Spartans and they laughed a little, they kept preparing for what awaited them.

Later that day but no longer the laboratory, but in the vicinity of the strange door. All the Spartans were trained because they were receiving orders from the Spartans in charge, Palmer, John and Carter who would lead the first offensive.

"Listen spartans, the first mission we will have is to go through this door and secure a perimeter for when the ships arrive to join us on the other side" said Palmer between the Master Chief and Carter at his side.

Between the Spartans Emile and six they held a talk about what they were going to do.

"I do not understand, how are you going to make the ships pass through this small door?" Asked Emile.

"You do not remember," I ask six, "Dr. Halsey said it, she discovered the sign of where the anomaly was coming from, that led to a galaxy far away so that we arrive in hyper space on the UNSC warships, but found that the rings could arrive in an instant by the slippery motor type, just discovered the way to use them as a portal. So while we go through the door to get to the other side, the ships that go with us will arrive through the fourth ring using it as a portal to the world where the anomaly came and as a portal for it to return from that galaxy to this "I explain six .

"A second when they said that?" Emile asked.

"Ten minutes ago, but you slept with your eyes open, again," Six exclaimed.

"I must visit a doctor" said Emile without much interest.  
Going back to what Palmer said.

"The UNSC has already sent troops to exploit what is on the other side of the door, however we do not know what awaits us" at that moment, the chief saw that near the memorial of the fallen victims, was the girl who helped his mother, crying over the loss of his father "we must be ready for everything, remember, the spartans never die ..."

"They just disappear!" they shouted the motto that the spartans had.

Followed by this, they enlisted to leave for the unknown door. They had scorpion and wartong tanks of all kinds of artillery, the sixty Spartans were armed as far as they could. The group would advance in three rows, the one in the center guided by Palmer, the one on the left by Carter, the one on the right by John.

"Ahead!" the commander shouted as the armored vehicles in front began to move and went through the door first.

Followed by them, the wartong began to advance through this door. Upon entering, all the Spartans were surprised by the dark path that passed towards a light, making cliche what they say when you do not want them to die.

"Chief you think we can find on the other side," Linda asked in the passenger seat while John drove.

"The truth, I have no idea" exclaimed the boss looking ahead with the steering wheel in his hand.


	4. chapter 4

Response to reviews:

Sierra118:

About twelve hours before the spartans were sent through the portal to the new world. Dr. Halsey was presenting to the UNSC high command assigned to oversee the major exploration.

No more reviews to answer, let the chapter begins:

-(_**_)-

Flashback

In a UNSC meeting room the leaders were talking with the creator of the Spartans, Dr. Halsey.

"Well Dr. Halsey, tell us the way you are going to make the UNSC ships cross from one side of existence to another in an instant," said a soldier of general rank.

"Using the halo rings," exclaimed Dr. Halsey.

"What?" Council members were confused and intrigued "how are you going to do this?"

"The Halos, like the great naves of the navy, are designed to give slip-spatial jumps, however, the halos can make bigger jumps than the fastest ship can give," the doctor explained. allow it, one of the rings to send it to the point of origin of the anomaly. "

"And how will our ships reach the other side?" I question a general.

"Likewise, the rings will be used for this, I have reversed the destructive power of the main cannon of the halo to turn an access door from one point to another, so that they understand me better in this part." One of the rings will be sent and activate the portal, from a second ring will open the door to get to the other side where the first ring will be "was the explanation of Halsey.

After that, this method was given the green light to reach the world that attacked them.

End of Flashback

The spartans had arrived at the other side of the door and formed a perimeter with which they were protecting the construction of the base that was established with the help of the spirit of fire from the orbit of the planet. The spirit, the Autum II and the infinity had arrived with Halsey's method to this other world. On land, from the nicknamed and well-known hill Arnus. Palmer and Carter looked at the Marines and the machines that installed the base on the hill.

"This is going to take a lot, I calculate three more days at the most ..." said Carter as he watched as the loads with provisions and tools rose and fell from the spirit of fire in the orbit.

They had half a week and the base was not finished yet.

"Until this is built we have to protect the hill from any enemy that wants to get close," said Palmer.

"We have tanks and wartongs provided by the Autum II, Marines and ODST for the infinity and the spirit of Admiral Cutter has the improved orbital bomber in his power, we have a numerical advantage against any enemy that appears, even so we do not have to lower the guard we just crossed and a force was waiting for us, we must be alert "exclaimed Noble leader.

"I agree with that commander," said Palmer, "that we care, as soon as we come across those forces, we crush them with what we brought and without any loss."

When they had crossed a group of about 150 thousand imperial soldiers were waiting for them in Arnus. The sixty Spartans broke up with everyone who had tanks and wartongs instantly, leaving no survivors, not even taking prisoners. They defeated the enemy in less than twenty minutes.

"Palmer, you should not overshadow the enemy, none, even as weak as it seems," said Carter.

Then to the side, a wartong appeared and parked next to them. He was the Chief next to the leader of the red team, Jerome. They were sent by Palmer to inspect the area around the hill to make sure the enemy did not show up. In both their teams of both spartans, Blue and Red; They were out there looking after the area as well as the Noble and Spartans that Palmer supervised.

"The Chief, Red leader what is the state?" Asked arrogant Palmer.

"There are problems" said Jerome with his new armor design, it was a white MarkVI with blue details and a kirku knife on his side (like the "ayuda mundial" oscar) "the enemy was stationed in the southeast of here . "

"What are you talking about spartans?" asked the white-armored spartan.

"Come so they understand," exclaimed the Chief.

Carter and Palmer searched for a wartong to follow the Chief and Jerome to the spot where they spotted the enemy forces that settled near the hill. A camp that was thirty times the number of UNSC soldiers who had settled on the hill of Arnus. The four Spartans were stalking the enemy with binoculars to find out what they were bringing with them.

"Air units, infantry, cavalry, infantry and another group of those monsters" was the troops that Carter saw as John, Palmer and Jerome while spying on the enemy.

"There are 300 thousand soldiers, they are thirty times our troops on the hill," said Jerome.

"Who are they this time?" Plamer asked "is the empire again?" they already knew the name of the forces that attacked Nueva Alejandria, this after defeating the soldiers that were waiting for them on the other side of the door.

"They are others this time" said the Chief "there are about eight different flags, it must be a combined force."

"That explains why the number is so big," said the white-armored Spartan.

"Now the problem is to know in what moment they will attack" said the Chief gaining reason before the other Spartans.

"Hey," Jerome called the attention of the other three "they watch us."

I point to a part of the enemy camp, where a sturdy man in red armor and a black patch saw them from his horse.

"Let's go back to the camp and let the captains and admirals know," said Carter.

They returned to the wartongs and to the base that rose on top of the hill.

Meanwhile, in the enemy camp. The leaders of the eight kingdoms had met, were devising the strategy to attack the UNSC forces stationed in Arnus, at the same time waiting for the arrival of the empire army with whom they would gather more forces so that the number of their soldiers increased and they crushed the invaders, what they did not know was that the king of the empire had made these eight kingdoms come together to go straight to the jaws of death and thus get rid of their enemies.

"What were those you saw on the hill of the hill, Mr. Duran?" asked one of the kings who stands out among the eight kingdoms.

"They seemed to be enemy spies" Duran exclaimed instead in the table they had in the main tent.

"Seriously, because I do not order them to be captured," said the King of Mudwan from his place "if we did, we could have made them speak and know who they were."

"No," Duran replied, "they were not spies, but they did not look like normal spies, those armor they carried, they seemed to be a kind of warrior of great power."

"Come on sir, can not be so intimidating, but with that number they have" exclaimed the leader of Luga "our forces total 300 thousand soldiers, our spies claim that their number is less than we have, are about 10 thousand."

"They are less than us, we must attack at once" exclaimed the king of Alguna.

"We will not do anything until the imperial army appears, they understand, we have to wait" Duran controlled his companions.

"How long will we have to wait? If a long time passes, the enemy may decide to attack first," exclaimed another king.

"I agree with him," said Mudwan.

"Listen," the man with the red patch and armor spoke to his people, "we must wait for the appearance of the empire, if they do not arrive, tomorrow at dawn we will send a group to attack the hill at dawn."

"I will, Mr. Duran, my men are ready," exclaimed Mudwan.

"Not my men will be the ones to defeat the enemy," said Alguna, standing next to Mudwan.

These two were organizing to launch their attack which joined the main Luga while King Duran looked at them with concern, fearing the outcome of the battle that was waiting. I did not know if the imperial army would arrive or not.

Meanwhile, in the installation of the base where all the spartans who crossed were, they were in a meeting by means of a hologram with Captain Keyes, Laski and Admiral Cutter. They had been informed of the enemy presence and the imminent attack that would occur.

"How many troops did you count Chief?" asked Miranda through the screen.

"300,000" was the number they told of the enemy.

"We have about 10,000 on the ground, they surpass 30 to 1," exclaimed Cutter after analyzing the situation.

"Generals" I draw Palmer's attention from the people present "I propose to attack the enemy camp before they do it first."

"And how do you plan to attack Palmer?" Lasky asked the Spartan who was part of his crew.

"Why do not we use the orbital bomber," said the only female spartan of the red team, Alice.

She still had her new armor a sky blue with gray details, almost black (Rebecca's armor of Ayuda mundial). While the third member of Red had his new white armor with green details (the armor of Sebastian equal Ayuda mundial).

"The firepower of the bomber is too much to attack a camp of that size despite the number of its troops," Cutter said from his ship as he saw images of the enemy base in the Spirit of Fire with help from Isabel.

"If the bomber's missiles are fired at that location, the ground base would also be destroyed," exclaimed Isabel, emphasizing what the admiral was saying.

"So what do we do," said Carter from the barracks with the other spartans on the hill "let's wait for the enemy to come to us without a plan."

"Sir, I have a plan," the Chief said, drawing everyone's attention. "It is very likely that this enemy wants to launch a surprise attack for tomorrow, so we have to surprise them first." The others kept silent at what he said, including his own team.

"That plan sounds somewhat crazy and deranged, I support the boss" said Emile stuck to the wall.

"Me too," said Fred.

"I agree ..." and so the Spartans began to say as the three naval leaders agreed on something when exchanging glances.

"Master Chief, is left to fight against the enemy, land and air units are on land, use them in your favor" exclaimed Miranda from her monitor.

"Understood Madam."

They finished with the transmission and all the Spartans approached the boss to know what he was thinking.

"Very good Chief, what are we going to do?" Linda said near John.

"He's in charge, sir orders," exclaimed Palmer a little uncomfortable since he was going to obey the Chief, usually this was the other way around.

"Bring the marines and the ODSTs that are nearby, and shovels, many shovels," he said, and everyone raised an intrigue for this indication.

The chief had a very strange plan according to all, he was making them dig ditches and trenches without order around the circumference that surrounded the base seated in Arnus at the top. But as they went through the development of these during the rest of the day they deciphered the Chief's plan, it was an intelligent plan.

At dawn, from the plains where the enemy was growing, three of the kings were leaving with their troops.

"Advance," shouted the King of Mudwan.

His soldiers advanced in formation along the path created towards the hill. This king was accompanied by the leader of Auna and the prince of Luga. Meanwhile, at the base of these eight kingdoms, the king lasted for awakening and left his tent.

"It's already dawn," the king said ironically.

"Majesty" a soldier came prostrating before his king "the lords of Mudwan, Auna and Luga have left for the hill with their troops."

"That" exclaimed perplexed "where is the imperial army" did not receive any response.

The troops of Some, Mudwan and Luga approached the hill, believed that the enemy would not discover them in time and that their assault attack at dawn was going to win. A serious mistake The UNSC troops had spread out along the line of a trench that ran almost ten kilometers on one side of the camp.

"There they come" said John observing the first three armies that came to attack them "let everyone prepare, now."

"Good," Fred answered at his side.

"Understood," Kelly exclaimed at the boss's side and passed the word to one of the soldiers in the left corridor while Fred informed the right.

Of the sixty Spartans, the vast majority was inside the facility with the vast majority of ODSTs and Marines. This for any contogency. Only twenty-one Spartans were in the line of the trenches. Blue, Red, Noble, Majestic, Crimson and Palmer teams, along with about one hundred Marines and forty ODSTs.

The soldiers in these trenches took out of boxes that were carried in the defensive line, high-caliber weapons, rocket launchers and grenade launchers. They had placed a line of anti-tank mines along the path of enemy soldiers.

They would blow them up when the enemy was on them.

"Chief when you say," Palmer said through the helmet's communicator.

"Wait," replied the chief, at that moment the troops of Mudwan, Luga and Alguna were passing over the area marked "grenades!"

Forty of the 162 UNSC soldiers in the trench, had this type of weapon in their hand. The Grenadiers fired in unison, then the King of Mudwan heard a buzz coming from the hill.

"Stop, stop!" He shouted at his soldiers and the three groups stopped.

Then several explosions occurred where the soldiers of Luga, Mudwan and some were.

"They fell into the trap Chief" said Linda from the trench.

"Not everyone, now, use rocket launchers" was the new indication of the spartan.

The rest of the UNSC soldiers carrying this type of weapon fired at the enemy who was still trying to attack them in this first offensive. Somewhere away, King Duran watched along with the other kings as they destroyed the forces of their allies in a way he had never seen.

"Is the earth exploding?" exclaimed one of the kings.

"That's impossible!" said Duran.

After finishing the attack that lasted about five minutes, the UNSC soldiers hid in the trench to regroup. Meanwhile, King Duran approached with a small group of his soldiers to see the outcome of the battle, it was a butcher shop.

"What is this carnage," Duran said when one of his soldiers vomited at the horrible scene "where is the king of Alguna and the one of Mudwan, the prince of Luga?" These men died with theirs at the first instant.

In Arnus, the 164 soldiers returned to the base. At the entrance, the chief watched with binoculars as the enemy king retreated with his people to his camp.

"The enemy retires" said Palmer appearing on one side to the boss, however I did not pay attention at first "we won."

"The battle still does not end commander, the enemy is regrouping not retiring, it is likely that at noon they launch a second attack," the leader deduced.

"We will face them in the same way Chief" the Spartan asked.

"One should not attack the same enemy by repeating a tactic" John exclaimed.

When the noon hour arrived, the Chief had guessed right what he said about the enemy, they were trying to attack again at that moment. Two kings led the second offensive with a larger number of infantry, cavalry and all their air force.

The Marines, ODST and the Spartans faced attacking with scorpions tanks the ground troops that tried to approach. While they used antiaircraft warthongs and gauss cannon to destroy the riders with dragons trying to get close to the base.

This time, the battle lasted ten minutes, but for the force gathered by order of the empire, it was a major massacre. As in the morning, no soldier from the front survived, not even their respective kings, another massacre.

"They have crushed almost all of our men, there are less than 50 thousand left" said one of King Duran's generals, he was the only one left.

"I doubt that with the help of the imperial army we will be able to confront them, we should retire sir", said another of the generals.

"Not yet no, tonight there is a new moon, so we will use it to march to the hill" was what the last king of this campaign decided.

When night fell, the last soldiers that had of the enemy base; They began to mobilize in the most stealthy way possible, seeking to flank the enemy in a new surprise attack. However, once again, the UNSC forces were one step ahead.

Over the heads of the medieval soldiers were projected reddish lights produced by flares thrown by marines towards them, when they saw it, Duran understood that it was a trap.

"Quick run, run!" He shouted as he ran on his horse to the hill.

From the ground, the sixty Spartans and a huge group of ODSTs covered in dirt emerged giving them the appearance of ghosts. They brought with them all kinds of weapons, assault rifles, DMRs, magnuns, precision rifles, spear guns, shotguns, portable turrets, even flamethrowers.

"Attack" Duran yelled at his soldiers and before they did anything, the ODST and spartans were already firing.

A shower of lead and shrapnel fell on the troops of this king, destroying them in moments. He, however, was falling into madness when he saw how his troops were destroyed.

"My soldiers ..." advanced between the butchers.

He saw a spartan firing at his troops with a shotgun. Duran took a bow and arrow that was on the ground, shooting Emile in his helmet. The arrow bounced and caught the attention of the spartans. He released his shotgun and pulled out a grenade launcher he had. The king began to laugh in a mad way after seeing that it was impossible to harm the enemy. Emile noticed the state of this, so he decided to end his state and shot at his feet destroying a leg.

The next morning, the Marines and the occasional Spartan would swoop between the corpses that had been soldier some enemy alive. But they did not find anything. The red team was in the scene inspected, Douglas took a bow from the ground and took it when Alice and Jerome appeared.

"A great butcher shop" Alice said.

"There were 300 thousand soldiers that we faced yesterday, 60 thousand were attacked by Reach and 150 thousand were waiting for us to cross the portal," said Douglas, letting go of the bow.

"510 thousand enemy soldiers killed in a month, against what kind of enemies we are going" exclaimed the leader in red.

Later that day in the Senate in the capital of the empire. One of the senators was speaking to the other members of these by the intervention of their forces against those of Arnus.

"300 thousand soldiers of our allies have been sent to the enemy settlement and we have not heard from them yet We sent 60 thousand troops through the portal the enemy defeated them in a moment and when they came they defeated another 150 thousand, who says that they have not finished with those we have sent without knowing it, "said the senator the Duke of Kurzel.

"Nobody can end up with so many enemies in a short time," said a captain in the Senate, "who managed to defeat the forces we sent to their land was pure luck nothing more."

The place began to shake, the military and other politicians refused to believe that the forces they sent had fallen. The king for his part was getting upset to hear these politicians that he had and before a fight was armed, someone broke into the resinto.

"We are condemned, the whole empire is condemned!" He was one of Duran's soldiers who had survived the battle in Arnus and after seeing his comrades die, he fell into madness.

"Get that insolent one out," said a soldier and two soldiers learned the intruder.

"Wait," Duke Kurzel said before they took the survivor. "You are a soldier of King Duran, is not it, what is the situation on the hill?" he asked.

"Everyone has died!" he clung to the duke and on his knees told him he saw him "the enemy is more powerful than we thought, they destroyed everyone in an instant, they all died until the same kings, and those armor" came to see the Spartans and like Duran wanted to attack them with arrows "those armor, they make them immortal, our weapons are useless with them" and before the soldiers began to remove him "they will come and when they do they will return the city ashes, the empire is condemned, the empire he is condemned! "

The members of the Senate and the military leaders were stunned by what they had just heard. The king, on the other hand, barely flinched. Later that day, in the palace, the king received reports from his counselor.

"As the soldier said, there are not any of the kings alive and the enemy is still on the hill, they are likely to decide to advance towards the empire starting with the lands of the fallen kings" said the councilor.

"Then it went perfectly," exclaimed the king, for he sent his allies to die "take the people out of their cities, burn all the houses and crops, supply their water, let the enemy have nothing."

"Burned earth, sir," said the old man.

Suddenly in the throne room, a red-haired girl in armor came without warning, it was Princess Pinya colada.

"Majesty," said the princess when she entered and prostrated herself before her father "I heard what happened in Arnus, what he wants to do, the allied forces were defeated miserably, the enemy still sits on the sacred hill."

"We will try to recover the hill when the princess moment arrives" said the counselor.

"Just kidding, that will not stop an invasion on your part," exclaimed Pinya.

"Then I should ask your order to spy them, right?" said the king "clear if your order is not just toy soldiers."

He offended his daughter who had created the order of the rose to serve the empire but they were never seen as serious.

"At your majesty," said his daughter.

Three days later, in Arnus. The base of the UNSC was ready and operating, Cutter, Keyes and Lasky descended from their ships to operate on land. Cutter had called several of the Spartans for a new mission.

"Listen spartans, your teams will team up with another to go on a reconnaissance mission of the area" this was due to the lack of technology on the planet to use the ships and scan the place "will be six groups of two equipment and when they are, they will recognize in a range 500 km, understood.

"Sir, yes, sir," said the Spartans, they would go as their armor was resistant and did not know what they would come across.

One of the teams that would go to the north was made up of the noble and blue team. They carried an anti-aircraft warthong and a rocket launcher, and two personnel carriers. The group was already starting in this marked direction.

"I guess we'll work together boss," said Carter in the staff warthong with the boss, both leading the group.

Back in antiaircraft with Kelly, Katt and Emile in the turret. They were followed by Jun, Six and Linda in the rocket launcher, while Jorge had Emilie with him.

"I know, now let's look for the first civilization," exclaimed John.

They walked for a while to look for civilizations as they were ordered, they did not know what they would come across.


	5. chapter 5

**Answers to rewievs:**

 **gemm1tm: Do not expect much**

 **wacko 12:** **really? :)**

 **without much to answer, here I translated the other chapter, after being lazy.**

The group formed by the blue team and the noble team, had already moved far enough from the hill of Arnus in their formed convoy. Having traveled for about 20 minutes, a certain Spartan was getting annoyed.

"What's missing ..." complained Emile as a 10-year-old boy who had been traveling by car.

"We do not know Emile," said Carter from the radio.

"We are not going to a specific place, we should take the towns and cities as the superiors ordered," John said, joining his conversation.

Flashback

It was the time when these high-ranking leaders talked with the Spartans who would go to explore the areas they were designated.

"Listen Spartans" Keyes spoke to the super soldiers "although he publicly said that we would come to this area in peace, what they did in New Alexandria was categorized as a declaration of war, therefore. Their designated roads will be followed by two frigates each, so that when they make contact with cities or communities, troops will be deployed on their signal to take control of the sector they are in. This will be done in an act of invasion "the spartans below of their helmets, they looked calm; but in their thoughts they rejected what the order they were receiving "I know that the Spartans were created to protect, and let me say, that in this mission that protocol will be respected" wave bag to the soldiers "we will invade several areas but only We will attack the hostile troops of the place and we will protect the civilians even though we do not like it as the UN established years ago, the same order will be for all the UNSC soldiers that are in this operation has the name 'Light in the black 'questions? "

Everything seemed to have been clear and the Spartans had calmed down with the misconception that they did when they heard it would be an invasion. But a Spartan raised his hand, one in front of the ranks.

"What's wrong, Emilie?" Admiral Cutter asked when he saw the raised hand of this one.

"Sir, with all due respect, if we came to invade it was not a better option to search for the capital city of this place and attack it with a nuclear weapon," commented four noble.

"We are governed by the laws of war established by the UN, we will not endanger innocent civilians" said the leader of the spirit of fire in a serious way, but changed his attitude a bit "in other words we are not going to shoot a nuclear missile "under the hand but raised it again" we will not use the orbital bomber "the hand kept it up" much less attack with the mac guns "then under the hand" if it's all, go, green light for this operation, walking . "

End of Flashback

After the memory, Emile was looking at the sky and I could see the frigates very high up following them, they were called the Trial of fire and the Ascendance.

"I still think it was better to fly options than to do this mission," Emile complained.

"Emile, or stop complaining, or have six knock you out like he did Jorge," exclaimed Katt as she drove the wartong where the whiner was.

You do not have to ask for it, I plan to do it," Six said on the radio.

"What," said Noble Five when he heard this when he was in the passenger seat next to Fred, at which point I was knocked out by six.

Flashback

It was during the covenant's attempted invasion of Reach. The Blue team had been activated and while they were leading the other Spartans and UNSC forces on land to face the covenant, they sent the Noble team to destroy the enemy ship that was deploying troops on the planet. They were going to use Katt's plan to blow up an active slip-spatial engine on the ship and when the time came, something went wrong.

"Commander, I have bad news," he said to Carter when they were at the enemy dock.

"What happens Jorge?" Asked the noble leader.

"The gyroscope of the pelican is no longer useful and its engines burst, the only way to get out of here is gravity" exclaimed the human tank.

"Jump? well I did not bring my parachute, which are the good ones" protested Emile.

-That was the good, hahaha -cacageo a little, what his team did not see funny -yet, the bad, the timer broke the pump can only be activated manually.

\- Who is encouraged, said Jun.

"Hey, I know none of you will, so I'll do this." Jorge took off his helmet.

\- That, you will not do it - Carter startled after listening to him.

"It's a trip without return," exclaimed six.

"There must be some other way," Katt said.

"He doubted." He got serious, without realizing that Six moved out of his partner's vision to take his rifle like a bat-listen, Reach has been good to me so I'll return that favor ...

"... Jorge" Six called behind his back.

When the big guy turned, Six suddenly gave him a rifle butt with his DMR on his face, falling unconscious to the ground. Astonishing the rest of his team.

"Yeah what the fuck you did?!" cry Carter to see that knock out the biggest of his team.

"Just when he got sentimental," Emile said. "Well done." I congratulate him.

"They want to see him immolate himself on this ship," Six replied, placing his weapon on his back.

"That was not necessary" Jun said.

Emile approached Jorge and checked that he was okay, he was just unconscious. Out of the rest was fine.

"Well now what will we do to destroy that thing?" Carter questioned.

"The engine is sufficiently overloaded so that a single shot of a missile will blow up the ship and make the space slippery," Six said as he survived this type of incident."

"A missile," Jun said, then looked at the fighter ships in which they had arrived at the covenant frigate. "Let's use the sabers to get out of here and since this ship has the shield under ..."

"... We fired the missiles to blow up the ship" I said Six what the sniper said.

After devising the plan, Jun, Emile, Carter and Six loaded Jorge to his seat in the shaber that arrived with the sixth member of the team. They mounted the ships and left the covenant frigate. At a safe distance they fired missiles at the position of the bomb they were carrying and it exploded, destroying with it the ship that was attacking the planet

End of the flashback

"That does not explain to me because when I woke up we were crashed in the middle of nowhere with the ship covenant burning behind us," said Jorge.

"That" Emile explained "the blast wave of the explosion reached us in the shabers and threw us to the planet, we were lucky to fall."

"And we will be lucky if they keep silent" the chief spoke to everyone on the radio "we arrived in a town."

They noticed a small town entering a wooded area. They left the vehicles on the one hand, hidden in the undergrowth to approach the town on foot furtively. Being close enough to the houses of the place they noticed that there were no signs of enemy forces, but two of the Spartans saw a child who noticed them and he was scared by his armor, however he was not the only villager I saw the Spartans like that. Linda and Kelly removed their helmets and greeted the locals to signal to the other Spartans that there was no danger.

The people of the town named Coda, went out to see who they were. When they entered the town, two pelicans with a wartong each; They descended loaded with six Marines to guard the place. John and Carter spoke with the chief of the village to explain the reason for the occupation of his village.

"Then you are the ones to whom the empire took the war to the other side of the portal" said the old man "I always assumed that the forces of the empire would fail."

"About our occupation," John said, "we are not going to force their people to do anything, they can do the activities that their citizens always do, the only thing that will happen is that they will now be protected by the UNSC."

"U .. N ... S ... C ..." the acronym was strange to man "is that his kingdom is called?"

"United Nations Space Command" explained Carter.

The village chief spoke with his people and explained why the presence of these people. The Marines and Spartans deployed in the area quickly gained the confidence of the locals without straining. Especially when they heard that they would be in their care without asking for anything in return. The marines planted a flagpole with the UNSC flag, took position at the two entrances to the place to protect the town. Meanwhile the Spartans asked for the location of other villages in the area to the leader of Coda. When they received the information, they quickly continued with their task, leaving the Marines in Coda's care.

"We have to go deeper into the forest," Carter said after seeing the point marked on the map by the old man.

"According to the man there is a community of elves there" John exclaimed at the wheel.

"Who do you take me from, before we left town, send the information," Katt said on the radio.

They advanced until they passed a stream which in old said they would see on the way to the village of the elves. But as it approached, things changed drastically.

"Is it me or is it getting dark very early?" exclaimed Fred looking up as he drove, he saw red clouds and between black and gray.

"It's not darkening spartans," John commented on the convoy radio "it's that beast."

"Elves?" repeated one noble "should surprise me, but with what was seen when they assaulted New Alexandria" he remembered the dragons and beings that I observe when they attacked "Katt you are sending the information that we collected to the frigate?"

"Who do you take me from, before we left town, send the information," Katt said on the radio.

They advanced until they passed a stream which in old said they would see on the way to the village of the elves. But as it approached, things changed drastically.

"It's me or it's getting dark very early," exclaimed Fred, looking up as he drove, saw red clouds and black and gray clouds.

"It's not darkening spartans," John said on the convoy radio. "It's that beast.

In the center of the forest there was a huge column of smoke and fire that was taking place in the place. Within this, there was a fire dragon, who was attacking the area with his breath.

The Spartans approached but kept a safe distance to the fire and the huge beast that beat with the place.

"Trial Fires of Fire and Ascendance here sierra-117 copy me change" the Chief contacted the ships that followed them.

"Here Ascendance" replied the captain of the ship "we are seeing what you spartans do not try to face in agreement."

"Will they attack you?" John asked.

"Not unless you decide to attack us," said the Ascendance. "Stay away from the dragon, when it's over, we'll send an ODST team to help you check the area," Spartan said.

"Yes sir."

The ten spartans saw with admiration and terror the dragon who devastated all that forest, nevertheless they were worried since they had to find a community in that forest, they did not take in supposing, that the dragon attacked the village.

"I do not know if I feel respect or fear for that thing," exclaimed Jorge, looking through his visor as the animal devastated the place.

"A little of both," Linda commented beside the spartan.

Later, the dragon went and left the big blaze consuming the place, but it did not take long for the fire to extinguish. After this they approached the place to examine the remains and try, with the ODST that sent the Ascendance; find some survivor. The shock troops they sent was the same team that was in Reach when the empire attacked. They had been sent to the special region on recommendation after successfully participating in the defense of civilians in New Alexandria.

"Did you find any survivors?" John asked after meeting all of his people in the only structure of the village that survived, a well.

"Only Spartan corpses," said Romeo with Mickey.

"Cadaveres and ashes of houses" said Fred "that monster, I do not forgive anything."

"Now that we're commander," Katt asked, "this place is dead."

"I do not know about you but I want to drink some water" exclaimed noble 4 who took a bucket that was saved and that had a rope tied to the well. I throw the bucket and listen to an echo sound inside the well.

"Do not tell me that the water evaporated," complained Dutch leaning next to Emile.

"With the heat that the flames of that dragon produced, it is possible" Six leaned out.

That's where John, Rockie and Kelly appeared. They turned on the lights of their helmets pointing to the bottom of the well, and what they saw surprised them.

"There is a survivor!" exclaimed Kelly when seeing a blonde elf girl floating face up in the well's water "we must get her out!"

"How?" Emile protested "none of us is so thin with these armors as to fit in the width of this."

That said, thirteen of those present looked at a certain ODST who, even in his armor; He was thin enough to enter the well and get the girl out. They tied the rope of one of the warthongs to the waist of the shock soldier and threw himself into the bottom of the pit. He took the girl and put her on his shoulder, followed by a signal with the rope to be taken out of the place. Once outside, they put it on the ground to be examined.

"How is it going?" asked Jun to Romeo who reviewed the vitality of the girl in a basic military manner.

"He is still breathing, his body is at the right temperature, the well water saved him from a hyperthermia caused by the fire," said the ODST.

"You have to get her out of here, take her to the town of Coda, stay with them" said the chief and the Spartans agreed "ODSTs" I speak to them "they will come with us, we will not leave them in this deadlock."

"As you say spartan," said Mickey.

The spartans mounted their warthongs while Kelly and Linda up on a stretcher to the Elf girl in the vehicle of Carter and John to transport her to Coda, while they both removed their soaked clothes and put a blanket that was in the car to cover it. The ODSTs went up in pairs to a mongusse to follow the spartans, these cars were left by the pelican that left them on the ground. They notified the frigates that followed them of the fact that they had to return to the previous point and they followed them.

They drove back to the village, when they arrived and told the man who led the community why they brought it with them, their people became alarmed, and immediately they began to evict their homes.

"Why are they evicting their houses?" asked Katt.

"For the dragon of fire" the old man explained to them "when a dragon tastes the taste of human flesh, he does not know when to stop."

With how close the elven village is to ours, you may want to attack us.

With that said, John contacted the base in Arnus to report the situation Lasky spoke with him and after listening to him, gave special orders to the Spartans and Marines through a hologram with him communicating.

"Listen to soldiers, if the case is being presented," said Lasky, "the frigates, Ascendance and Trial of fire will go in search of the dragon in the area where they saw it." As long as you on the ground escorted the people of the town from Coda to a safe place for them "I point out on a map that appeared on the hologram" the troops plus the combined Red and Majestic team have run into mercenary forces, nothing should happen to those people in agreement. "

"Understood sir," said the UNSC soldiers.

While they helped the people of the town to organize themselves for the evacuation, near the town, in the middle of the forest and next to a stream. An old sorcerer and his young apprentice, just as evicted his house for the same threat. Filling your cart with books, too many books.

"This clever master" asked the young magician on the wagon that served him for his spells.

"Yes," said the old man indifferently, he often began to throw tantrums at having to leave his house "only because a fire dragon attacks, otherwise we would stay here, or not Rerei."

"I know, we have to leave soon," said the blue-haired girl.

That young girl used a spell on the cart so that it would rise a little and lighten the load so that her horse could move the transport. They reached the town where a convoy of other carts of the villagers waited to advance and flee the area.

"What's happening here?" asked Rerei's teacher when he saw the group arrested.

"Mr. Kato, Rerei" greeted one of the settlers "one of the carts turned around and now ..."

They looked ahead of everything and in front, as the man said, there was a wagon turned around.

"Six, Jun control the horse" was heard Carter giving orders to his team.

The young magician saw the spartans and their outstanding armor, under his cart and went to see since he was struck by the language in which they spoke, but above all, the armor and clothes they wore. Being close enough, he saw how Linda, Fred and two Marines stood up without much effort. At the same time as Jun and Six tried to calm the horse that was scared, while Katt and Emile finished calming the second horse that was thrown to the ground. He often saw a little girl at his feet suffering from pain and wanted to help him.

"He is in danger," he exclaimed, putting his hand on the dying girl. Then Kelly and Dutch approached to help the girl with the medical equipment they had at their disposal.

"He has a bruise on his skull, give me a tranquilizer, 20 ml," said the spartan to ODST, who prepared the syringe.

"A doctor," Rerei said after hearing the female voice of the spartan which supplied the medication to the patient.

"Hey girl, better get away" exclaimed Jorge behind her with his gun.

"Watch out!" shouting Jun which the horse that had to calm down, more and more threatening to hit the injured girl, Kelly, Dutch or Rerei.

Jorge pointed with his turret to the animal and attacked against it with ten shots.

"He just saved me," Rerei exclaimed, perplexed after seeing the noble five saving him without warning.

After rearranging the cart and taking positions with the vehicles in the convoy, they left to take the people to a safe place for them. They advanced until nightfall and the next morning looking for where to settle the refugees. A few hours before dawn, the wagon of those who had previously overturned, had now disarmed. The rear axle broke and its transport could not move forward. John convinced the family of the cart to continue with what they could and continue with what they could take with them. The rest, had to be burned.

"Chief, why did you burn their belongings?" Linda asked on the radio.

"His cart was no longer useful, they could not move things so easily," he answered.

"We would have asked for a transport for their things," said the Spartan.

"I know, but Lasky said there are roving groups of mercenaries and bandits, if we increase our group, it will become a magnet for these people and it would be problematic, and they can take people hostage," explained Sierra-117.

"I understand John," said his partner.

They kept advancing until on the way they came across a strange girl, dressed in black with red details and a huge ax that she carried with her. John made the convoy stop to see that this girl was approaching them.

"Who is that" asked Carter to see her more closely.

"I have no idea," exclaimed the Chief.

Then the children of the group went down without notice of their wagons as well as several people who went before the girl who stood in front of the wartong of the chief. The children were very happy to receive her and the adults surrounded her and prostrated themselves before her, they said that this woman was an apostle of Enroy one of her deities, and the name of the girl was Rory Mercury.

"Who are these weird people?" Rory asked as he approached the seat where the Master Chief was.

"We do not know, but they are good people," said a child joyfully behind the apostle's back.

"So, they were not forced to leave" asked the demigoddess and the children said no "how does this move Rory asked" in it the other spartans and soldiers approached to see the girl that everyone surrounded.

"We do not know, but they are more comfortable than the carts" said a small one.

"So," said Rory, intrigued, "in that case I would like to ride them!" The apostle seductively exclaimed, while the other soldiers were shocked by her comment.

"With riding them" Emile said a little worried "he was not referring to wartongs, right?"

"No, he does not," Six answered, and Jun gulped.

"Let's stay away from her" said Jorge.  
After that, they walked again, this time with the company of the semi-goth girl, who sat on the boss's legs while driving the vehicle.

"You're a good, Chief?" Carter asked, noticing discomfort in the Chief.

"I feel this girl's naked butt in the hollow parts of my armor" commented a little nervous John "does not wear underwear" surprised Carter.

They continued advancing in the area ignoring what was coming, they came to a rocky and desolate area on the Roche hill. The convoy had advanced so far and the thing remained calm, too quiet. Then the boss gave him to look back towards the sun of the planet, something caught his attention.

"Something happens Chief," the noble leader asked.

It was when John saw a dragon coming down towards them, but suddenly a bigger dragon came out on one side and devoured it, it was a fire dragon that was going to attack the group.

"To all the units, adopt defensive position" shouted the chief on the radio "let's attack that thing."

Just when the dragon was about to spit fire at the convoy, Linda from the rocket launcher, shot at the face of the beast and it was ready to attack the formation that had formed the soldiers, and although they began to shoot the dragon to call his Attention, this shot its flames to the convoy destroying several carts and killing several people.

"You have to kill that thing" shouted Katt.

All soldiers, who were either in the turrets or co-pilots; They opened fire with their weapons to the dragon now, bringing the attention of the beast.

"The bullets and the caliber 50 do not affect him" exclaimed Carter after reloading  
your assault rifle.

"The missiles have hardly any effect on him," said Linda.

"You have to find a way to bring it down, contact for help," said Frederic.

This was the only option but they could not since the dragon did not give them rest with their attacks. In the back of the chief's wartong, the elf woke up and saw the dragon being attacked by these men in strange armor, but could not overthrow it.

"What?" John exclaimed when he saw that the girl had woken up and shouted something he did not understand, but at the same time he pointed to his "eye" the boss took the radio and contacted his group "attention to everyone, the eye is your weakness, shoot at eye."

They loaded their weapons for a new attack, this time in the direction of the only good eye that was left to the dragon. In an instant, a rain of shrapnel and explosives, fell to the face of the beast, but among all that, a sniper bullet fired by Jun, followed by a missile that shot Linda, both shots hit the dragon's retina. They caused him to get upset and rise into the air, they thought they had won, because the dragon seemed to move away, but then, he turned around and in front of the UNSC soldiers he was going to spit a blaze even though he had gone blind.

"I already get angry" said Emile.

"It's all, it's our ending" Mickey said as they all looked at the dragon in astonishment.

"I always thought that I would die nailing my knife to an Elite that would nail a sword to me screaming at him, I'm ready and you!" exclaimed Emile and Katt and Kelly they saw him strange.

Then, unexpectedly, the shot of mac annon fell on the dragon, but not any mac cannon. It was that of a frigate of the Shangelios swords that had apparently saved the convoy. The beast died and rushed, but the soldiers were stunned wondering now, what the Elites did in that world.

"What the fuck" exclaimed Emile when he saw the covenant's ship.


	6. chapter 6

**Response to reviews:**

 **Wacko12: I know, many parts I wrote in the fanfiction application where I did not mark the orthographic errors and I passed them by, even now that I am translating many parts where I do not realize the errors. So, forgive my incompetence.**

 **no more reviews to answer, let the chapter begins:**

The chief and his group had been saved by the sword frigate of Shangelios named The Hidden Truth. They took the spartans and the group of children as well as the elf who had saved the apostle who had sneaked with them to the base they had established in Arnus.

"I am kato, magician and wise of Coda" the old magician appeared - she is my apprentice

"Rerei ra Rerena" the young magician appeared.

"Rory Mercury, Apostle of the God of Darkness" was the Gothic loli.

"I'm Tuka Luna Marceu," the elf girl introduced shyly.

Kelly, Linda and Frederic were writing down the names of those they had brought, by order of Keyes to have knowledge of them since they would be at their base. While the master chief was being confronted by Palmer since he had brought the group of infants to the base, they were playing in the emplacement in the center of the base while being watched by his group.

"Why did you bring these to the base?" Palmer complained with John aside from the sight of those he had brought with him and his group "who gave him authorization to bring civilians to the base" was throwing a tantrum at the boss. She had her helmet in her hand while she had her arms crossed.

"Nobody gave me authorization, however I was not going to leave those kids there," John exclaimed without his helmet, and gave a slight turn to his head to see the infants who were still playing happily and calmly. Palmer felt sorry for the children and the boss for the way he looked at them.

"At least tell me the 'why' he brought them to the chief base." Palmer wanted a clearer explanation.

Flashback

After the Covenant ship's plasma cannon killed the dragon, the Spartans and Marines returned to the civilians in the town of Coda to find out their status, without looking at the ship that was static over them. They left Phatom ships towards the Spartans and fearing that they were hostile they put themselves in front of the group of people to protect them in case of being an attack.

"Be prepared," said the chief with his assault rifle held high, aiming for the approaching Phatom ships. The spartans, marines and ODST put themselves in position.

People were scared to see those machines descending towards them, Rory instead smiled at the possibility of killing someone that day, Rerei for his part withdrew with the people and Tuka just stooped between the seats of the wartong where he continued .

The five Phatom ships went down to the ground where several Elites left the ships with their weapons on their backs and another in their hands but did not point at the humans. Then the chief saw the red armor that they had and a peculiar symbol on the side of the chest. They were the swords of Shangelios.

"Lower your weapons" he said and they obeyed "they are not the enemy" just like John, they recognized the side that these Elites belonged.

"Spartans are fine" said the Sangeli who was in charge of the group "we saw that they had problems and decided to help."

"Thank you for that," said John "spartan sierra-117" greeting as the military man he was.

"You are the legendary Demon" exclaimed the impressed Sangeli, like the rest of his troops, even after the covenant war and the disappearance of the chief and his return, the spartan legend was scattered throughout all the sanghelios that unique and incomparable in a confrontation "I am Lieutenant Razagal" greeting the Elite in the same way.

"What are the swords of Shangelios doing in this world, if you can know?" the boss asked.

"Revenge Spartan, during the attack on his world of Reach by the forces of this world also lost innocent Shangelios lives, we could not sit idly by," said Razagal.

"I understand," said John.

The Elite turned to where the body of the dragon was already lifeless and somewhat smoky before the discharge of the mac cannon that fell on him.

"What was that thing?" Razagal asked.

"A dragon" exclaimed the boss "a beast of legends and ancient myths, not any weapon can kill those things" he said as he understood.

"And where were they going with these people?" The Elite asked.

"We were looking for a safe place away from the clutches of that thing when we ambushed, we confronted him so that people could get away, but thanks to you we were able to defeat him" said the chief "where they will go now."

"I suppose we will return to the hill where you have settled, there we have settled," said Sangeli.

"In that case, they could help us with something before we leave," John exclaimed, turning to look at the Coda villagers who had shrunk in numbers after the dragon attack.

At first the people who went with them felt afraid of the Elites, they thought they were orcs or something of this style, but after seeing that they socialized and talked with those who were escorting them. The UNSC soldiers next to the Shangelios who had descended joined the bodies of the civilians who had died and took them to a small meadow in that passage; They buried the bodies of the people and made some wooden crosses in their sepulcher. Everyone there held a minute of silence for the fallen, although one or two shed tears for these losses, especially several children, because their parents were among the dead.

In that, the boss heard a girl cry behind him, turned and saw that girl tried to contain the tears before the loss. The infant reminded the girl that she helped after the attack on Reach, crouched down at the little girl's level and stroked her head which caught her attention.

"Do not contain your tears" he took off his helmet and placed it on the ground "the tears shed are bitter, but they are more bitter those that do not spill."

After saying that, the little girl let go of the crying and embraced the spartan. He only devoted himself to comfort her in that moment of mourning. After the burial, the elder who led the village of Coda spoke with John and said that the children who were orphans and the elders who went with them and lost their children could no longer go with them, because they had no more than every family that was left with his caravan. The boss said that he would resolve that detail, people went on their way and left with their saviors the children, the magician and their teacher, along with the elf and the apostle of Enroy to take charge.

"Well ... who is going to make them chief?" said Katt standing next to John and Razagal watching the children.

"We can not leave them here simply, we will take them to Arnus as refugees, whatever happens with them will be my responsibility" exclaimed the master chief.

He had fallen at night and they could not leave them there in the cold that he felt from the meadow.

End of Flashback

"That's why I brought them," John said after finishing the story, "as UNSC soldiers we have a duty to procure the lives of innocent civilians."

"I understand" Sara separated her arms and then looked at the children "but I do not know what the admiral and the two captains will say."

"The same as what?" I speak to someone on one side of both Spartans, it was Captain Keyes "they talk about the children" said Miranda.

"Captain Keyes" greeted the two super soldiers to the military.

"Rest, I found out what happened like Cutter and Laski, although I should say that you did it was an act of goodwill" said Halsey's daughter to the chief "we do not have a place to give them rest, not to the moment" she explained this last point "Cutter agreed to build a barrack in the facilities to give shelter to those who brought in what is looking for a new resting place, until then John, you and only you will be responsible for what happens to these people, just keep an eye on not getting into trouble in agreement "he smiled at the spartan.

"Yes ma'am," replied John.

Well, I retired" from there the captain returned to her place inside the command offices at the base. For his part, Palmer went to the other side in the same way leaving only the boss.

After that, John went to the spartans of his team to not help in this task, although it should not be so difficult for a single spartan, they were children. However, they were used to dealing with adults and military, not infants.

"How did it go?" Asked Frederic when his team leader stepped in front of him with the two women who were part of his group.

"Now I'm in charge of these children in what they build a place for them," he informed his team, hence the road to the children being followed by his team.

As they approached, the children saw them and ran towards them, to surround them, hug them and say things about how amazing they were. While the children were with them, Rerei, Rory and Tuka watched in amazement at the structures that the UNSC had erected on that hill in such a short time of arriving.

"This is your strength," Rerei said, appreciating in detail the buildings they had erected, the height of these buildings impressed him, as well as the speed that weapons made from the armored factory they had, but what caught his attention were the frigates that, despite their height, managed to look the same size as a fire dragon; In the center where the frigates of the swords and the UNSC were meeting was the orbital elevator that carried beyond the atmosphere of the planet.

"I had never seen metallic dragons" said Tuka dressed in some clothes that were given at the base, jeans and a white blouse of his size "how could they tame so many" thought that the ships were dragons, but not only the frigates, also the Phatoms, pelicans and other ships "I wish my father was here to see."

Rerei did not pay attention to what he said, he just looked at the Marines and Elites training nearby in different ways, exercise, hand-to-hand combat, and shooting tests. Rory instead focused on the spartans who were gathered on one side watching the guests the chief brought. They saw the apostle making a lusty gesture with his tongue in sign of wanting to eat them, but in another area.

"That woman is worrying," said Douglas, being among the Spartans with the rest of his Red team looking at the Gothic girl.

"I know, even The chief was intimidated with her when she had contact" exclaims Carter with his team.

Flashback

When they returned to the covenant frigate, the noble leader took advantage of the fact that they were separated from the rest of his group to talk about something of the chief he had done before.

"Chief" Carter greeted John, "I only look at him under his helmet" I can ask, because he was shaking when the girl sat on you, it was the first time I saw him like that and I know it was not because I felt the naked skin of the girl "said Carter.

"It was weird but when I had contact with her I felt if it was the same death in person that was sitting on me, I felt a huge chill" he said bluntly.

"The people of that town said that she was an apostle of the god of darkness, that they call her death, I believe she has to see" exclaimed noble one.

"Perhaps"

End of Flashback

The Spartans heard that and they worried a little, because every time that girl looked at them in the eyes they felt that they were going to be killed with their huge halberd. But they did not understand how it was possible for them to feel that way if the improvements they had as spartans suppressed these instincts, but they remembered the strange things of this world and worried them if the dragons existed in this world, that a god is real in the new world where they were could be true. In that, Six separated himself from the rest of the Spartans of his team and began to walk towards where the chief and his group tried to make the children behave.

"Where are you going six?" exclaimed Jorge when he saw his companion walk in the direction.

"I'm going to help them," said the spartan in brown armor and kept walking towards the infants.

"Wait" said one of his acquaintances "I'm going with you Six" was Katt who reached him.

The rest of his team was somewhat intrigued about the socialization of these that had grown a lot since the Covenant assault on Reach.

"Why suddenly the relationship between Katt and the new one grew a lot," said Jun.

"I do not know, since I saved him in a new Alexandria, the two of them have been living together a lot," exclaimed Emile.

Flashback

It was the year when the covenant attacked Reach and failed, during this battle, the covenant arrived to land troops on the city of Alexandria. The noble team was under Holland's command for the counterattack along with other spartans and marines to liberate the city, they were going through a shattered area of the city when a sniper from a Phatom ship took aim at Katt.

"Watch out!" scream six when spotting the shooter and pushing his partner to save her.

The elite missed the shot, as a result Jun fired on him and killed him with his sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Six had fallen on Katt and after that helped him get up.

"You're good?" he asked helping to lift her.

"I am, thank you ... Six," he replied as he pulled his arm to get him up.

End of Flashback

"Do you think they are a couple?" exclaimed Jorge.

"You should ask them," said Emile.

Behind the noble team, Commander Palmer passed by, conversing with the spartan of Red, who had blond hair, both had heard the conversation.

"A spartan is not supposed to fall in love," said the white-armored spartan.

"In the improvements they suppressed emotions to us, at least to those of the generation two and three, nevertheless we are human not machines, we have feelings and desires" Alice said to Sara.

That made Palmer think, because she knew that there were already cases of spartans that broke that code of falling in love and that even formed families. Which is supposed to be between them should not be, but as they say, the rules were made to break.

While John and his team controlled the children, Six and Katt went for food to give them since by remembering, the infants had not eaten since the dragon attack. While this was happening, on an external side of the base, Rerei, Kato and Tuka saw together how the soldiers had installed a metal platform on which mechanical arms operated by marines, lifted the barracks quickly.

"Incredible," Kato said as they quickly lifted the structure.

"I think they are building houses for us," said his magician's apprentice.

"That's good, we'll finally get things out of the car, I'll go to sleep" said the old man and left.

While Rerei was still watching the machinery work, he noticed that Tuka's gaze on the machines was nostalgic. He approached to find out why he was like that.

"What do you have?" Rerei asked the blond elf.

"Nothing" contract at the beginning "just that ..." under a little glance "I would like my father to be here to see this."

Rerei already knew that the father of this had passed away and apparently Tuka did not remember him or rather did not want to remember that tragic moment of his life. In that a couple of Marines approached to tell them to get away from the place because it was dangerous so they went back to the others. After a while the barrack was finished and handed over to the children. Later, the refugees were taken to the dining room to be fed for dinner, despite being fed by the Spartans, they had to eat as they should, they gave them portions of military food of those that must be hydrated to be consumed, Children found it strange and disgusting, but when they tried it they changed their minds.

In the kitchen, Rerei had gotten into the place to see how the cooks prepared the food he saw in the dining room bar. It was somewhat uncomfortable for the Marines. because the blue movie put his head a lot where they cut and heated what they prepared, they feared to hurt her, until ODST entered and took her back to the dining room. At lunchtime, Rerei saw that the soldiers of that facility were joining hands and reciting a sentence before eating, something that they acquired from the nation of the rising sun, Japan.

"Itadakimasu" I recite Rerei.

Meanwhile in the command post at the Arnus base, Admiral Cutter, together with Laski and Keyes plus the captain of the ship of the swords of Shangelios who arrived; He was in an office receiving the progress report on the planet from the IA of his colonizing ship, Isabel.

"It's a pleasure to have you on this mission, Captain." Laski greeted the elite in white armor they had with them.

"Zera'tul" presented the Elite "the pleasure is mine human, we appreciate that they allow us to avenge our fallen brothers in the attack in their city."

"Do not worry, as long as they adhere to our fight policy" said Miranda calmly.

"Enough talk, what we came in. Very well Isabel, give me the information about what we have discovered on this planet" Cutter asked the AI he had with him in the office that was connected to the network they had established in the área.

"Yes sir" then informed him what they had collected "we have taken about 20 towns in the vicinity, they belonged to the troops that tried to attack us before," said Isabel "some of the small towns and villages were being besieged by bandits, the Spartans teams repelled them and we managed to gain the confidence of the settlers instantly whether we were saved or not, the language did not give us any trouble to learn it, and apparently there are people who are called magicians, so it was possible to collect manipulate the Matter the matter with a kind of particle catalyst, at least that's what Professor Anders said when she received the reports "said the AI after showing images of these advances in the special zone, Anders had made a laboratory on the ground to have an access faster to the samples that brought him "also, it seems that each town and community have feudalism as a policy."

"Well, Isabel, you have been able to make a map of the conquered area so far" asked the infinity leader.

"Yes captain, I already did it" in that, she sent the control consoles that had them the map that was held of the conquered so far "also with the information collected among the wise people of the communities, there are cities in this place "indicated an agricultural area on the map that had been made from the space of the planet. "It is called Italica, an agricultural city apparently is the step towards the capital of the kingdom called the empire."

"It seems to be an area of great importance," Miranda said, "a city of provisions for its people and army."

"We must attack the city, but when" said Zera'tul

"Afterwards, we must first organize with their troops captain" I look at Cutter to the Elite "apparently there is no technology that manages to communicate to other communities of our movements, and if there is an enemy prepares for our appearance, we have the advantage in arms"

"That's advantage, I'd protest but they have a point, let's organize our troops and then we'll take italics."

The invasion paused a short time, this to gather more information about the world and its mysteries that had, at the same time; the troops Shangelias of captain Zera'tul were divided and they were united to the six groups of recognition for the next advance on the zone.

I spent a week on the hill of Arnus and many things happened, the Shangelios established their factories for their land and air units while they were building barracks, the UNSC attached buildings to their base as well. The refugees became accustomed to living among those soldiers and elites who treated them with kindness. Rory saw from different angles how the soldiers trained and Shangelios made his desire as an apostle grow, especially when he saw the Spartans train. Rerei was still exploring the buildings, entered the place in Arnus where they put and removed his armor to the Spartans, also got into the armories of the other soldiers and was impressed to see the weapons they used, even once he put on the suit of an ODST but as it weighed it back to its place. Tuka by his side kept watching the entrance of the base with the hopes that his father would appear but this was never going to happen.

After that week, in the barracks of the spartans, specifically in the bathroom of this place. Some spartan of the fourth generation had come in to take a shower. Palmer went to shower after a week of wearing the armor, when entering the place he took off the suit that allowed him to put the Mjolnir armor on it to go into tolla to the bathroom, after taking a shower in the shower of the place, he got into the two-meter-tall tub that was there.

"Finally a bath" Palmer exclaimed with his hair loose when he felt the hot water covering a large part of his body. She was totally relaxed and alone in the bathroom, thinking about what Alice told her about spartans who were human and not machines "a spartan is not a machine, it's a human" she told herself aloud "even so, we are soldiers."

"And that, if we are soldiers," exclaimed a man who entered the shower of the Spartans. It was John, he went as if nothing to the bathroom and no towel to cover him. Palmer saw clearly what the spartan had in his leg and seeing the size scared him.

"Boss!" she said blushing "what are you doing here, the bathroom is busy that you did not see the sign" she exclaimed, joining her legs and covering her breasts with her arms

(Here Palmer has breasts the same size as Naruto's Ino.) XD) John went quietly into the tub and sat in front of Sara, lifting her legs slightly and putting her arms on her knees.

"Something happens," exclaimed John when he saw that Palmer was blushing.

"Because he's still here, he does not see that there is a woman in this bathroom," she said annoyed without the blush on her face going away.

"You're not the first woman I see naked," he said.

"What do you mean" bad thought things.

"You were not trained like those of my generation" he spoke of the differences in the second of Spartans and the fourth.

"I know you made them train in inhuman ways," exclaimed Palmer, "why?"

"To be the perfect soldiers," John said, "at least that was what Halsey wanted, he made us train until our bones broke, and we were all bathed at the same time, men and women so that we would lose the feeling of shame and it worked" explanation to why I enter without grief before the look of Palmer "I try to suppress our emotions and feelings, but I guess it did not work at all" he smiled slightly looking to the side.

"How is it that she fell in love with Cortana boss or, as she realized that she was like that for her?" Palmer asked, already somewhat relaxed. John changed the smile that had a nostalgia with the question.

"The truth ... I did not realize" he began to remember all the good times he had with the AI "Cortana was the first woman I did not see as a mission partner anymore, I think the feeling grew when I gave myself the task of Protecting her at all costs, from being a task to a duty, of all those I knew, she prioritized it, and when Cortana told me that I would continue without her, I felt that my existence no longer made sense. I felt for her when it was too late."

Flashback

It was that moment after he had defeated the didactic and his machinery when he wanted to destroy the earth. He was with Cortana in that room where he had saved him, and the AI was telling him that she had to stay behind.

"Cortana, we're here together, we're leaving here together!"

"This time it will not be like that, John"

"I was supposed to take care of you"

"We take care of each other" he approached John's face to caress him.

"Cortana please ... I love you ..." she held back the tears at the inevitable loss

"... And I to you" exclaimed Cortana happy because she also felt the same for the boss. She took off her helmet to see his face one last time and for what would be the only moment for them, to kiss before saying goodbye.

End of Flashback

Palmer felt sorry for what the boss said about the feeling that, according to John, Cortana had taken.

Shortly after John left the tub and left the balo and left Palmer alone. She stayed with the feeling of empathy with the spartan that she admired so much.

"Poor Boss ..." he exclaimed, shrugging his legs and hugging them "and thinking he was going to do something to me when he entered" he said aloud, he could not get out of his mind the image of what John was carrying in the leg "Come on Palmer stop thinking about that, he is not layers of something like that "I imagined that John did different perverted things in the bathroom.

 **(The following may be uncomfortable for some)**

The spartan tried not to think that the boss did different things in the bathtub but inevitable, so she began to fantasize that when John came in she was subdued by John.

"Come on Palmer, do not think about that," he said mentally but could not help himself.

Lemon (Palmer's imagination)

It was the moment in which the chief entered the tub, and after this, Sara came out of the bathtub covering herself with her hands, but John took Palmer by the hand when she was going to leave and pulled her to finish hitting the naked body of is yours.

"Chief who is ..." Palmer blushed to feel that a certain hard thing of John stuck to his privacy and at the same time, moved against this "Chief who thinks to do."

"Something you want, it's not like that" she exclaimed near the ear of the spartan, from there she began to nibble on the palmer's ear of that she put her hands on her breasts and began to fondle it.

"Chief we should not ..." said the spartan, totally aroused.

"Your mouth says no, but your body says otherwise" John took his hand to Palmer's vagina and started playing with her "Palmer although we are spartans, we have our animal needs."

"And ..." her ecstasy had her submitted "... if someone enters ... and sees us ... "

"Even though that happened I will not stop" John said and put one of his fingers in the mouth of the palmer and she began to suck this, without noticing, one of his hands took the member of John and began to pull him "who would say that Commander Palmer, the most serious Spartan of all, would be so perverted. "

After saying that, John moved his penis pointing to Palmer's vagina, beginning to make slight provocative movements in it.

"No please" the boss was not going to restrain himself with her "if he's going to do it, I ask him to be gentle" he turned red with embarrassment "I ... I'm still a virgin."

"I should care about that," John exclaimed.

He put his hand over the mouth of the spartan and mercilessly, he went deeper into it. Although he covered her mouth, I managed to make a very provocative moan for the boss who started telling him even more provocative things.

"Your interior is very hot and wet Palmer, also very narrow" he said while his penis was covered with a row of blood, proving that John was taking Sara's virginity "just in between and you're running, perverted, I'll tell you At once, I will not have mercy on you. "

She began to move abruptly inside the spartan, while she moaned louder and louder still with John's hand covering her mouth. His mind turned white and his hips moved alone as a result of the pleasure that John produced inside. He was penetrating her, licking her breasts and playing with her body, his dream of palmer had come true and the way he did not expect.

"Chief, if it goes on like this," said the Spartan with great ecstasy.

I heard him say this, and John increased the speed of what he was doing so that after a few more minutes, the commander would end up coming at the same time that John filled his belly. I fill him so much that he not only came out of his vagina, but also, incredibly; It filled up his stomach.

I take out Palmer's penis so that the excess sperm comes out and relax a little.

"I'm done," the commander said in her choked voice.

"I'm just beginning," John exclaimed.

He pulled Palmer out of the tub and threw her on the floor of the room to put on her. The Spartan was scared and shocked, because the boss's member was still erect and from what she saw, it got bigger. From there they stayed in the bathroom doing it for an hour, John had sex with Palmer and made her put in different positions during the time they fornicated. He put her to four, sideways as a missionary, made him ride on his penis and even penetrated him in rectal orifice. Coming in it about ten times only in her vagina, four in her anus and one in her face and part of her breasts.

When finished, Palmer was lying on the bathroom floor, with the boss's sperm coming out of both holes in droves. At the same time, she wiped her face and her breasts with her hand, bringing John's white liquid to her mouth, remembering what the spartan told her before leaving her like that.

"From now on Palmer, you are mine, if you ever have any need to do it just come with me and wherever, I will give you, understood," the soldier said coldly.

End of the Lemon (Palmer's imagination)

After that imagination, Palmer noticed he realized that he was touching himself at the moment of that illusion.

"I have to visit a psychologist" he said to then leave the bathroom.

On the other side of the base, in the barracks where the refugees were staying. In the bathroom of this place, Rory, Rerei and Tuka were talking while in the bathtub.

"Wow, I did not take a bath like this since I left the temple of Enroy to wander the eternity" exclaimed Mercury, stretching his arms.

"The Marines were nice to give us this place," said Tuka blushing.

"The master chief said we will be here temporarily," Rerei said.

"Master Chief..." repeated Tuka with doubt.

"The one in green armor, he's called John but they call him master chief for everyone, he thought it's his rank as a military man," she exclaimed, relaxed.

"What else have you discovered of the people who bino the other side of the portal" exclaimed Rory.

"They call themselves the UNSC, they are soldiers from different countries on the other side, they seem to fight like one nation," said the young magician.

"What do you tell me those armor-bearers and the other beings that are here," exclaimed the apostle.

"Those of showy armor and giants are called spartans, they are the best warriors of their army, although there are also others who are called ODST, they are the second best, they are the ones who are low compared to the spartans and they have their black suits The beings you speak of are called Shangelios, they seem to be friends of the Marines, "said the information the girl was able to collect.

"You know how to speak your language so it seems" Rory exclaimed.

"I still get some work, but I'm getting better," commented the blue haired.

While they were talking in their barracks at the base of Arnus. In a bar very, very distant, in what would be another town; there was a group of gentlemen belonging to the order of the rose, they were the princess Pinya with her knights of the order Hamilton, Norma and her squire Gray. They were resting after traveling and investigating the enemy that crossed the portal, in that Hamilton told them of the rumor that had expanded rapidly.

"Hamilton, from where you got that information, they probably saw your face" Norma exclaimed, drinking her beer.

"Calm down Norma," Gray wanted to control him.

"Lower your voice" exclaimed Princess Pinya "again Hamilton, tell the story."

"Yes, the rumor quickly spread, they say that mercenaries with colorful armor took out the inhabitants of Coda and defeated a fire dragon with an iron dragon" said the young warrior.

"They heard it, they are hoaxes, there are no iron dragons" exclaimed Norma.

"Of course it was an iron dragon, although in reality there were three dragons that were with them" said a woman who was a waitress in the place that was one of those who saved that day.

"He knows something about these mercenaries," said the princess.

"What if, they saved my family and the people are asking for nothing in return," he exclaimed.

"Because he does not tell us anything about them," Hamilton asked, the waitress held out her hand and she gave the woman some money so she could tell the story in detail.

"I will tell you the special story of that moment, that day they took us away from the dragon when we ambushed them, then those fantastic soldiers attracted them away from us with their steel chariots and their magical weapons in what they called their iron dragon that He destroyed the huge dragon in an instant, "the woman said.

"He knows what those colorful armor soldiers are called," Pinya asked.

"His subordinates" referred to the Marines "they told us they are called spartans, they told us that once in their land, 300 of them fought against ten thousand soldiers armed only with swords for three days without rest" she imagined blue and noble team with swords of knights for the story.

A Marine had told them the story of the battle of the thermopiles where 300 Spartans fought against 10,000 Persians. She thought he meant the spartans he had seen in the village. Instead, Pinya and his knights were thoughtful about the enemy that was attacking their empire, if 300 of them defeated 10,000 enemies without resting, it was an enemy they could not bail with.


	7. chapter 7

**Answers to rewiev:**

 **Guest: 1:** **I use the Google translator to translate the texts; and in Spanish, many orthographic errors that are ignored affect the translation of the text. Example if I write "pregunto" the translator translates it as: I ask. But if I write it "preguntó" it changes to: he asked, going from a first person to a second person. For those little details that he ignored in the rush to translate it, it translates badly.**

 **2:** **When I wrote the original version of the chapter, I put the ship covenant shot with a cannon mac, but then they told me that they do not operate with mac cannons, so it did not explode in a ball of blood that stained the earth.**

 **Drago - x6627: ...** **fuck!**

 **no more reviews to answer, let the chapter begins:**

The sun was already getting into the special region, one more day for the UNSC soldiers and their Shangelios allies, the Separatites. While they rested in Arnus waiting for new orders in the silent invasion that they launched, far away from there, in an inn in the middle of the forest, King Duran was resting, or what little was left of him. It was unexpectedly visited by the squad of knights of the empire who wanted to know about the enemy.

"Princess Pinya, what are you doing here?" the man asked when he saw the girl. His body was covered by the sheet of the bed.

"I heard that a nobleman who fought in the assault on Arnus rested here, I came to get information about the enemy that occupies the hill" exclaimed the princess standing in front of the ally King.

"Want to know about them?" King Duran did not have to think much about the intentions of the visit, he told what happened when the Allied kingdoms went to fight "they are warriors I had never seen, they were huge soldiers with armor that are made of a metal as resistant as skin of a dragon, I could not see him in the eyes, but I could feel the indifference when we finished with our troops, they are demons ... So much fear that the king of the empire feared us as a threat and made us go to certain death "he told the eyes of the princess.

"It is not true, my father trusted that you could defeat the enemy" Pinya knelt before Duran, the clemency was heard in his voice.

"Enemy ... enemy ?!" the king was exalted "who occupies Arnus is not our enemy, it is the empire!" I blame the father of Pynia for what happened "I was lucky to survive and that those Arnus warriors saved my life, they even gave me back my leg" he took off his savannah and revealed that both his right leg and his right arm he lost were supplanted for some metal protests by the doctors of the UNSC "I'll tell you something princess, those demons have conquered the cities of my countrymen" spoke of the allied kingdoms "if you visit any of the cities occupied by them you will see that people feel more secure and happy with them controlling them than with the Empire. "

"What are you trying to say?" The princess cares.

"He expected his enemy from Arnus to crush the Empire" ended the conversation.

He left the resting place of the last leader of the allied kingdoms to join his small group of knights.

"Got information about Arnus? Princess" asked nervous nerd "do not tell us we're going to assault Arnus."

"I'm not crazy to do that" Pinya approached his horse "we must approach Arnus but with discretion, which place is closer to the hill" she asked his soldiers.

"Italica princess, but at this moment is being besieged by bandits," said Gray, the princess's squire.

"Let's go to Italica, send a message to Bozes, we'll gather our groups there," the princess ordered.

"What is the princess planning?" Norma asked, however, she was not answered.

"Let's leave before nightfall," she indicated when to finished riding his horse.

They rode to Italica to discover who was attacking the most important agricultural city of the Empire. The next morning, on the hill of Arnus, the refugees, Tuka and Rory talked while sitting at one of the outdoor tables in the refugee área.

"Tuka, what's wrong?" asked Rory, carrying his huge halberd of sacrifices. The priestess saw that the elf was downcast, worried and staring into nothingness.

"Not at all," she responded at first in a worried way "it's just that this place is amazing, there's a bathroom, beds and free food, but they said it would be temporary, I'm worried that when the time comes for us to be thrown out we will not have to live and ... we have to sell our bodies to survive or to let us stay here" she was afraid of turning to prostitution to earn a living.

"We do not need to sell our bodies" Rerei was behind Tuka in an anti-radiation suit being accompanied by four ODSTs.

"What are you talking about?" The blond elf asked.

"Follow me and they will know" said Rerei discovering his face.

The three went to the outside of the base of the UNSC, being accompanied by ODST Rockie, Dutch, Mickey and Romeo. They went to the place where the corpses of the winged dragons of the last battle rested.

"Dragon scales" Tuka had one of this in his hands "there are many" saw watered all over the place.

"They said we could keep them, that there would be no problem" exclaimed Rerei "right?" He looked at the ODSTs.

"We do not need them, take as many as you can" said Romeo.

"They could help us collect them," the magician asked.

"Why not," Rockie was the first to approach. Tuka looked cautiously at the younger ODST of the four who spoke, felt that she had heard his voice before.

They helped the girls to gather the scales and filled two bags with about two hundred winged dragon scales and needed to exchange them for money. They needed to leave, but for that they had to have the authorization of one of the four leaders who were from the UNSC.

"Italica" Cutter said seeing an image of the city taken from the air by a frigate "is the city supplying supplies for enemy troops and the most agricultural city of the empire, or what the prisoners said" when the troops They took the cities of the allied kingdoms, detained many nobles and generals, which cooperated when they were interrogated.

"When will we assault the city, sir?" Miranda examined the map of Italica.

"First we need to know with what forces the enemy counts," the leader answered the spirit of fire "they have attacked us with winged dragons, magicians and beasts that only existed in ancient legends, we need to know what we will confront when attacking them."

"Why worry, we have the Spartans, Elephant units, Scarabs and many more arrived at our disposal" said Lasky.

"It is imprudent to attack an enemy without knowing what we are facing" exclaimed the Shangelio among them.

Before they could say anything else, a Marine entered the meeting accompanied by Rerei while Tuka and Rory stayed outside accompanied by delta-nine team.

"What's up, soldier?" Miranda noticed when he saw the marine enter unexpectedly.

"Sorry for the meddling lady, but ..." the marine moved and let Rerei pass.

"Admiral." Rerei took a few steps toward Cutter.

"Rerei what happens?" I knew the name of the magician.

"We wanted to know if we could leave the base to change the dragon scales we found for money" asked the young blue haired.

"Ammm ... of course" the Admiral hesitated for a moment, for some reason he saw the little girl as a daughter since regularly from his arrival she would ask permission with him "but, where do you plan to change those scales?"

"Italica" pronounced Rerei and drew attention to Lasky, Zera'tul and Miranda "is the closest place to exchange dragon scales for money."

Hearing where they planned to go, the four military leaders exchanged glances as if they had the same idea to spy on the enemy.

"Roland" Lasky called his AI and this parish opposite the table he was "bringing to the chief master's squadron."

"To the order sir" said the male AI.

After being invoked, the noble and blue team was given the task of escorting the three girls so that they could exchange the scales for coins from that world. At the same time, they would spy on the military force that lay in Italica at the time of the attack they were going to launch. They delivered two wartongs with integrated turrets and a truck to take the girls more safely to the most agricultural city in the empire.

"Now we're babysitters," exclaimed Emile as he sat in the passenger seat of the truck when Fred got in to drive.

"Just for today" Fred answered after turning on the huge vehicle.

"Are you ready?" asked Kelly with Jorge in the back of the truck as protection for the girls.

"Yes," the young magician replied coldly.

"Something wrong, Tuka?" Jorge saw that the elf's face reflected concern.

"I'm worried that my dad will come and not see here" Tuka still did not know the truth.

"Quiet, if it arrives, it surely awaits you as you have done" the huge spartan comforted him knowing that her father had died, but he could not tell her in a very easy way.

Soon, the group left knowing the goal of their mission, escort the girls to Italica to get their money. In passing, make a rebición of the war potential that they had in the city.

In the wartong that went to the front of the group they went the Chief next to Jun and Six in the turret. Emile, Fred, Kelly and Jorge in the truck, and Katt with Linda and Carter covering the rear of the group.

They drove for a few hours to the city of Italica until arriving by one of the four access routes to the gates of the city. Just as they arrived, Princess Pinya was awakened from her nap with a cold water basin by the leading maid in the mansion of the Forms, the family that ruled the city. She took her soldiers to the city thinking that whoever was attacking Italica was the one who occupied Arnus, not a group of renegades.

"What is happening, the enemy is attacking?" the princess shouted when she was suddenly awakened by the cold bucket she received.

"Well, I do not know if they are enemies ... better come to see him as a princess" Gray did not know how to explain to the princess the unexpected visitors to the city.

When he went to see who were at the entrance to the southern entrance of Italica, Rerei, Rory and Tuka were waiting at the door for them to open. In that they looked at a column of hay that rose to the east of where they all were.

"It seemed like an attack" Jun looked at the black color of the smoke.

"They think someone is ahead of our plans," joked Six.

"We do not know, but do not think about it, we have goals to meet" said John taking out a mini camera that was given to film the enemy troops and transmit to their superiors in real time "put the cameras" looked at all.

The helmets were removed to put on these cameras more easily. Katt noticed that Six had problems putting the small camera to his helmet and after putting them to his, he helped his partner.

"Six" Katt attracted the attention of her partner "let me help you."

In that, on the other side of the door, lurking in a small slot, Princess Pinya with her three gentlemen saw three girls waiting to be opened the doors while their protectors finished putting the cameras on their helmets.

"A lindonite magician," Pinya exclaimed, seeing Rerei "an elf of the forest" saw Tuka "Rory Mercury ?!" the apostle of the dark god Enroy, who is here, perhaps joined the group of bandits? they would have attacked us "she talked to herself.

"Princess, what do we do?" Hamilton asked.

"If it's not against us," Gray said to the redhead, "it would be good to have her as our ally, although ... I'd like to know who those steel-molded carriages are." He saw the wartongs and the truck.

"I hope you came to help us in this situation," Pinya whispered and impulsively and nervously, I remove the wood from the door that worked as safe to open and let them in "welcome!" Pinya exclaimed after pushing the door and receiving them with a nervous smile, in that all the spartans, Tuka, Rory and Rerei, looked at the princess, not knowing it was her; with an expression of confusion, same time of concern.

Pinya felt intimidated by the height of the Spartans, who had already put on their helmets and their armor, they were not soldiers of the region. Then he looked at where they had their eyes and saw that Six was knocked out on the ground, when she pushed the door open, he caused one of the metal ornaments on the door to hit Six's face, leaving him unconscious since Katt had barely finishing the camera on his helmet.

"It ... it was me ..." they all said yes.

They entered the city without the vehicles in which they arrived with them dragged Six where his team tried to wake him up.

"Who did not think there was someone at the door?" John confronted the princess, he was intimidated by her spartan voice and her great height of over two meters.

"Come on Seis reacts," exclaimed Carter as Katt adjusted him so that the blood of the spartan would return to his brain.

"Comandante, I have an idea to wake you up." Jun was up to something. "I need a bucket with water, and the bucket is made of metal."

The citizens retreated to see that noble 3 was approaching them, because at the feet of the citizens there was what he needed. He took the bucket and approached a few steps from his unconscious partner without realizing that he was waking up from the blow.

"Six are you okay?" Katt saw him wake up.

"Wake up Six!" it was heard to shout to Jun but before Six said something, a bucket appeared flying towards him, which fell on his head and left it unconscious again.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jun!" Katt yelled when he saw that it was Jun who threw the bucket "Six had already awakened."

"I did not see it, the bucket slipped from my hands, but if it woke up by the knock of the door it will wake up of this" Jun explained when Katt approached him and without warning, the spartan of his team released a punch with his metallic arm to Jun in the forbidden area of man, his crotch "was not right" Jun fell to his knees after receiving the blow.

"That happens to you to get involved with her boyfriend" Emile mocked at the misfortune of his friend, however he also won the wrath of Katt after saying that Six was her boyfriend, so he received a blow from her in the same area "clear Take advantage of the fact that you have a mechanical arm to protect your boyfriend! " Emile said on his knees. That only made Katt give him a second on his face after removing his helmet.

"That's discipline," said Gray when he saw how the warrior treated his companions.

"Well," John said, drawing the attention of the princess "who can explain the situation to me?" he asked why the civilians had weapons at the same time they were tired and because one of the four entrances to Italica was engulfed in smoke from an apparent attack.

Pinya was frightened by the spartan's voice, her armor of an unusual complex and her enormous height. She was paralyzed and wanted to say, but fear won. Hamilton reacted to everyone in the place after reminding them who Pinya was. The spartans who were transmitting what was happening with the cameras in their helmets, were surprised to hear that the girl was the third imperial princess Pinya Co Lada, which even the four commanders in Arnus managed to hear and see.

Pinya after getting back in, took John along with Rory and Rerei through the streets of Italica to finally reach the mansion of the Forma where the monarchical leader of the city was, a girl as young as eleven was at the head of Italica since she was the only one of her older sisters who was not married to a higher-ranking monarch.

"As soon as he is eleven years old, to ask him to lead an army at his age is too much," the princess says, standing next to the girl when presenting her to John. "That is why I am supplying her with the task."

"I understand, I suppose she can not change the scales here because of the situation" John without his helmet, pointed out to Rerei that he had the bags with him "would you like us to help you, princess?" I ask.

"We are twice the number of the enemy, we can" tried not to show mercy because if it required help.

"Princess those soldiers they have are only civilians with weapons, so I could see they do not even have the basic training to fight" John exclaimed irritating Pinya because of this truth "we will help them defend the city."

"I said we could!" He wanted to make the martyr.

"It's not an option," John said, then put on his helmet. For a strange reason, Pinya blushed at the spartan's attitude, disinterested and at the same time worried.

"Okay, then protect the south entrance ... chief ... master..." he was confused when pronouncing the rank, he had never heard that position and wanted to know with what rank he knew he was comparing.

They put the wartongs and the truck into the city and the civilians were surprised to see the vehicles that were made of metal alloys, at the same time they were surprised to see the weapons the spartans used, since they were not swords or axes, halberds or spears; They did not even know what they were. From a high point of the city wall, Pinya and Hamilton saw the Spartans taking positions on the wall to defend access to the city. Then they placed the truck sideways so that it is a barricade on the sides of the wartongs with turrets.

"These are the soldiers who come from the other world who defeated the fire dragon" Hamilton exclaimed as he watched them "they are really tall, almost giant, why do I let them help us princess" he looked at Pinya.

"Because that guy ... Master Chief was right Hamilton, what we have here are not soldiers, they are just armed civilians, hardly half of those who know how to fight" he answered.

"He thinks the enemy falls into the trap," the warrior hesitated.

"I hope so, otherwise we are doomed," said Pinya.

While the Spartans prepared the weapons they had with them to face the enemy. John communicated by radio with Miranda after having transmitted what he could and to talk about the decision he made to help them defend Italica without first consulting with their superiors.

"Sorry to make that decision without consulting with you, captain," John exclaimed to Miranda on the radio of one of the wartongs.

"John neglects we understand," Miranda replied, "the purpose of a spartan is to protect the lives of civilians, that is their code."

"Believe you can alone with that task, son" asked Cutter, joining the conversation as he, Zera'tul and Lasky were listening.

"I have nine spartans, sir, with me in the work of admiral." The chief looked at his men.

"If you need help, here we are."

"Aware."

"Good luck."

"John" resumed the Miranda talk "I did not say it before, but the ONI has put you together to talk to you about the dragon attack on the inhabitants of Coda."

"ONI?" repeated doubtful John "Osman, right."

"Yes" confirmed.

"Received" short communication.

They stayed at the top of the wall to get a better view in case the enemy appeared from noon until sunset. While that happened, John, Carter, Rory and Fred watched the road that gave access to the door waiting for the enemy while Linda, Emile, Jun, Kelly, Tuka, Rerei and Jorge looked at Katt who was with Six a little away from the rest, seemingly noble 2 was checking the head of the almost lonely of his friend, she wanted to make sure she did not have a serious injury from the bucket thrown by Jun.

"Spartans are not supposed to fall in love," Emile sneered.

"What about the Chief?" Said Jun.

"Apart from him" clarified noble 4.

"A Spartan is supposed to be committed to the duty of every soldier," said Jorge.

"Well, I see they're just socializing, I do not see anything to say they're a couple," Kelly said.

"We like it but, since Reach they are very close" exclaimed Emile.

"What does a spartan have to love?" I speak Rerei behind their back after hearing the conversation of the Spartans. I miss you asking them that because few questioned them about this.

"Well, how to say ..." Emile was not looking for the words to explain the subject.

"When they trained us, they taught us that things like love, reproductive desire and other emotions were unreal for what we are" John drew the attention of all those who accompanied him on the Wall.

"Since they were indoctrinated" Rerei became interested.

"They trained us since they were ten," John replied.

"I guess that being indoctrinated since that age their brains kept the idea of not feeling those emotions but over the years they were waking up slowly until someone or something, has done or make them wake up completely" Reori theorist after reasoning the information they gave him letting everyone know their deduction skill.

"How old are you?" Linda asked.

"15 years" Rerei replied.

"You have the qualifying ability of a scientist with ten years of experience" Katt said getting closer to Six.

"Thank you, I intend to get my master's degree this year," he informed.

"What? Seriously!" excla Tuka after hearing.

The Spartans were surprised to hear that from the adolescent, someone at his age getting a university degree was not something that would be seen very often in the worlds colonized by the UNSC.

Of all the Spartans who heard Rerei's explanation of his emotions and feelings. The only one who did not react was John, because after losing Cortana he went to Dr. Halsey to his prison in Reach since the boss's armor was revised and improved by Halsey herself.

Flashback

"Dr. Halsey," John interrupted as Halsey checked his suit and he acomapanaba from his side of the cell "I can ask something."

"What do you want to know, John?" Catterine exclaimed without turning around as she was welding part of John's armor.

"It's true that a Spartan should not feel things like love and affection" caused Halsey to stop what he did.

"You say it by cortana" he said even without turning around.

"Yes."

"I guess, can tell you, but do not tell anyone else" Halsey turned around "in reality, the spartans can fall in love, form bonds and emotional connections with others, like your friendship with the inquisitor."

"You said we could not have emotions," he was talking about Halsey's report on the Spartans.

"I said it, and I told them because in the end when they graduated, the improvements that were supposed to suppress emotions like happiness sadness or love just neutralized them for a while and made them cold, but as the poets and writers of romance say they cause me nausea, all cold heart there is a warm one that melts it "explained Halsey.

"Even so, why did I fall specifically in love with Cortana?" John did not understand.

You're kidding, right?" Halsey explained to him because he was aware of him and his AI created with his DNA "Cortana ... as it was with you since you met her?" she approached the chief "she was affectionate, she cared, she protected you and in some way or other I wanted to make you laugh." In time you realized that Cortana was more than a sister or a friend, tell me you wanted to show yourself this way with Cortana, happy , happy, sad "John was interested in what Halsey said" but you had already shown Cortans a way to be you, cold and indifferent, the Japanese have a term for that, Kuudere? So until you lost it you opened your feelings By the way, the fact that the spartans are sterile is false, we only take advantage of the fact that they are cold to tell them that and that they lost interest ... reproductive ... Actually the improvements made them that the probability that they are progenitors is one hundred percent but the sexual desire was reduced "in a few words, if a spartan had sex, the probability of getting someone pregnant (in the case of male spartans) or getting pregnant (feminine spartans) is one hundred percent.

"Okay, I will not say that to any Spartan" that was not expected.

End of Flashback

After having remembered that, the Chief left the memory, saw Carter with binoculars, Jun and Kelly with their sniper rifles pointing to the road when the sun made its last rays.

"You're out of your trance, Chief," Fred said.

"What do we have?" John asked, seeing that everyone was looking at the forest in the door they were protecting.

"Three sentinels" Carter passed the prismatic to the Chief "and at the entrance of the forest there are between 500 and 600 soldiers."

"We eliminated the lookouts John?" Kelly asked with her finger on the trigger.

"No" replied "the princess put us here for a reason and it's pretending that this entrance is helpless" John knew Pinya's plans.

"He wants the enemy to come thinking that it is easier to enter here," said Jorge.

"When they do, I'll show you this," exclaimed Emile, pulling a rocket launcher out of nowhere, intriguing his Friends.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Katt, intrigued to know where the hell the bazooka came from.

"I brought him in the truck," he answered casually.

"At what time did you upload it here to the wall" asked Jorge.

"It's okay ..." they were still confused by where I got the Emile weapon.

"There's something I do not understand," Rory spoke now, capturing everyone's attention "because they are helping these people, I thought they were coming to invade them."

"The duty of a Spartan is to protect civilians regardless of whether they are from the enemy or ours," John replied, "being honest, I am against this war, I wish there was some peace for a long time, we have the problem with what remains of the covenant, I promise them and the rebellious factions like to unleash another war "John spoke forgetting that his superiors saw and heard everything.

"We have been in many wars since childhood" exclaimed Fred understanding what the boss was talking about and the spartans who were with him shared the feeling.

The night fell and it was after twelve o'clock at night, the Chief began to worry, because it was already three o'clock in the morning and the enemy did not attack, but they had retired from their position. John hoped that the enemy did not know that entering through the south gate was a trap and he would look for a way to access through some other entrance, the same was true for the other Spartans.

Meanwhile, at the eastern gate, everything was calm with Norma, charged with guarding the wall, defending the wall. But everything changes when a shower of enemy arrows fell on them, surprising the enemy. The bandits attacked with the help of a spirit invoker to assault the place and in a santiamen they crossed the door. Pinya was scared to see that her plans were reborn, they seemed to be condemned.

"Princess, who orders, we bring these armor-clad soldiers to come." Gray had Hamilton by his side.

"I ... I ... I ..." Pinya was shocked by the situation, always wanted to demonstrate his ability to command troops before his father and thus show that she could be at the military level as his brothers. So much so that I believe the order of the rose, however, this battle was something I did not know how to direct-everything has gone out of my plans.

"Princess we make the spartans come," Hamilton yelled.

"Even if they came ... I gave them the suicidal task of protecting the southern entrance" scared, she did not know what to do.

In the wall of the south entrance, the Spartans could easily see the fire that rose from the east and as it gradually grew.

"You see they have problems" Jun saw the fire.

"Chief, what do we do?" Linda asked.

"Princess Pinya is in charge of this mission, without her indications we can not do anything" John angry at his friends.

Suddenly, Rory began to moan to the point of seeming to have an orgasm. Tuka, seeing Rory pretend to masturbate in front of them, covered his eyes, at the same time, Jorge covered his ears.

"What happens?" Six worried.

"She is a priestess of the god Enroy, He is the god of death and darkness, being a priestess she is the conduit of the souls of the dead to arrive with their god, but when it comes to the souls of fallen soldiers, they produce an aphrodisiac effect" informed Rerei.

Suddenly, Rory got up, took his halberd and jumped to lead through the rooftops to where the battle was being fought to join. Seeing that he was heading east of Italica faster than them when performing jumps with the engines of his Mark VI.

"He left ... now what?" He was not surprised at the demigod's reaction to Emile.

"We have orders to protect them not to stop them, if she plans to fight against the bandits, we must go and protect her" said John making the spartans smile under their helmets "prepare the wartongs, let's go help."

"To order, Chief!" Shouted the Spartans in unison, and they went down with the girls to the vehicles to head down the narrow streets with their huge cars to fight as dawn began.

The battle had begun, and they were far from the party, you may wonder, if they were going to arrive on time.

to be continued...


	8. notice

notice:

You know I'm terrible translating my own story. (although I use the damn google translator) I do not know if any of you wants to be the one to translate the story from scratch. If so, talk. For those who believe that I have left the original fanfic, it is not like that, I am giving it a rest, because the next final adventure of the story that follows, will be set five years in the future.


	9. chapter 8

**warthunder954:** **use grammarly as you suggested, I hope that now you understand the story more from now on.**

 **Chapter 8:**

In Arnus, groups of marines were enlisted to support the combined team of the boss who was involved in a fight in Italica. They had six Falcons ready and four phantoms, a small but elite group; composed of marines, ODSTs, shangelios warriors and a few other spartans, one of them was Palmer, by order of Lasky she directed the misión.

"Remember, this mission is to defend the city and contact that princess of the Empire to try to negotiate an armistice," Lasky informed the soldiers of the leading pelican. "Palmer is in charge of this operation," he told the white-armored Spartan when he climbed pelican that would be in front.

"Understood, sir." Palmer climbed falcon.

Once inside, the phantoms and falcons enlisted for the mission took off from their ports from their corresponding Niles ships. Ten ships deployed with ground forces took formation in the air and headed to the agricultural bastion of the Empire.

"Very good ladies" Palmer spoke to the combined troops of his division "the mission is to arrive, give support to the third group of recognition and destroy the mercenaries who entered the city, understood."

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers in the ships shouted in unison.

In the new headquarters of the United Nations raised in Reach after the end of the human-covenant war. The members of this Senate had seen and heard a certain part of the transmission of the group of Spartans in Italica that caught their attention, the part in which the chief said that there were enough war fronts to start a new conflict.

"The military forces that are in the new world, Gate ..." (I could not think of another better name to put on his world -_-) "... they do not present a threat or for our allies, the separatists of shanguelios "clarified a human diplomat of the same Earth.

"They are not a threat?" Reach diplomat repeated sarcastic "although these people do not have the same type of weapons we have, they have creatures that are at the level of a war frigate" he referred to fire dragons "and although their weapons are ancient they were able to kill innocent civilians, in addition to there is a high probability of having kidnapped several of Nueva Alejandria who was on the scene "after having accounted for the number of people who had died in the attack by the forces of the Empire, there was a number of Dozens of people disappeared and traces of the investigation pointed to the portal.

"They declared war by attacking their city, invading them was retaliation," said the Shanguelles diplomat.

"However, at this moment we have many open war fronts, we have always been concerned to find a more peaceful solution to the conflicts in which we are involved" expressed one point of the first thing mentioned, an old diplomat of equal the Earth "The transmission of the master chief said that in the city they were the princess of the empire, it may be that it is taken to prevent the war on the other side of the portal from spreading."

"To make the princess accede to an armistice, to then treat the terms of peace between her world and us" I return the word the first.  
Back to the world of Gate.

"Commander, I can put some music for the trip," asked the pilot of the falcon he was riding.

"Why no, the trip will be less slow" allowed the Spartan in white armor. Followed by that, through the channels that had the group intertwined, began to hear a song by an old artist from his universe, Globus, his song 'Preliator'.  
In the course of his arrival in Italica after leaving from the dawn, from the hill. In the agricultural city, the spartans of the blue and noble team went to the door where the bandits tried to enter, at the same time they followed Rory who jumped on the roofs of the buildings in the same direction.

"That girl if she jumps high" Emile saw the distance and altitude of the jumps that gave the apostle of Enroy in the air.

"Listen," the Chief spoke on the radio "when we arrive, it is very likely that they have taken the wall and managed to get through the door so this will be done, Jun, Six, Linda, Carter, and Fred will go up to the wall; Emile, Kelly, Jorge with me, we will get rid of the mercenaries who have crossed that door, Katt, you take care of Rerei and Tuka, especially Rerei "John knew that the blue-haired was curious.

"You got the nanny Katt job" for Emile this was funny.

"Can someone hit him ?!" with just asking, Fred who was at his side punched him in the face, the blow was heard on the radio of the spartans "thank you."

"John, hurry, or else Rory will leave us far behind," Fred noticed that as Rory moved further and further away from them.  
Rory was going faster and faster, jumping over the rooftops towards the battle. Meanwhile, in that scenario, Pinya was still in shock, did not know what to do, so that the invaders did not continue to enter the city, not to order to stop them.

"Come on, kill all your men, rape your women, steal all your treasures, do not have mercy!" shouted the leader of the bandits after killing the other soldiers who defended the door.

At the moment of shouting it, the apostle of the god of darkness fell in front of them. Seeing Rory, the mercenaries flinched when they saw her; one of these, armed with a mangual and went against Rory behind him, she did not move instantly to see that they were going to attack her. Holding him close, he took his halberd and, like lightning, smashed the palm of the thick blade of his weapon against his helmet, breaking it instantly; He was shot against the ground. He got up and grabbed the chain that made up his weapon, ran to the apostle and before he could make his attack, John appeared in front of him to take the chain of the hammer, break it in half and kick the man in the stomach, sent against the wall.

"You're ok?" John asked the apostle, who only smiled lustfully after the spartan act.

"Amazing ..." Pinya whispered after seeing John's strength in place from the roof of one of the buildings.

John and Rory were careless, because, at his side, a large soldier appeared with a hammer ready to attack them, heard a couple of roars in a row, Jun and Linda shot their rifles of destruction destroying the giant's head. There was a change of plans with the Spartans, now the teen was at the entrance of the door in front of the bandits.

"Those are ..." a mercenary shuddered after seeing the Spartans, fear seized them.

They wielded their swords against the spartans and before they could go against them, they heard an apocalyptic chorus, it was the marine's music on their aircraft, now they had put it on the speakers of the convoy's ships. When the first silence of the song arrived, a missile fired by one of the Falcons hit the wall over the door taken.

"Concentrate on the enemies that are out of town and on the wall, we have allies inside!" Palmer told his division, after that he changed the frequency of his communicator to that of the boss and the contact "Chief, listen to me?"

"We do not ask for reinforcements, Palmer" was John's reply when he received the call.

"Like it or not, we come, we take care of those outsides, you of those who entered the city," she told her plan.

"Well," the Chief agreed, "let's finish them." He looked at his fellow Spartans after cutting communications with the commander. The spartans within Italica wielded their weapons and aimed at the enemy "open fire!" shouted John.

She just listened, Rory threw himself at the mercenaries. One by one they came for her and one by one they fell for their skill, the apostle rejoiced with each death that she made. Suddenly, an enemy soldier tried to attack her from an unprotected side, but in that case, Kelly appeared charging at the mercenary and firing his shotgun against him. A second mercenary attacked on his other side, three shots from Katt's gun were enough to stop him. Three enemy soldiers charged the noble two with their swords high, Six and Jun stopped them advancing slowly towards them, followed by John, and the other Spartans, firing at each mercenary who took a step to try to give a mortal blow to Rory.

"Turtle training!" they shouted among the mercenaries and formed a wall with their shields covering their heads equally.

"Jorge, eliminate them," Carter told the human tank of his team.

"I'm coming, sir." The Spartan stepped in front of him and aimed at the enemy formation, a large round of bullets from his turret was delivered killing each one of them.

"Fight ... fight or die trying bastards!" It was the scream I threw from the wall, who led the barbarians who attacked Italica. The man turned to look outside, where the rest of his troops died at the hands of the marines and elites attacking from their aircraft carriers "knockdown those things!" he shouted to his gunners on the Wall.

Six of these mercenaries moved towards a ballista on the wall. They loaded it and pointed to a falcon that stood in one position and turned on its axis while attacking the enemy.

"Sigma 6, move, the enemy has you in their sights" warned by radio has his allied ship.

"We cover them human" the voice of an elite was heard on the channel.

A phantom moved towards the ballista of the enemy above them, they aimed with the turret of plasma that has integrated and next to the crew soldiers they opened fire against the enemy cannon. The plasma burst was so harsh that it knocked down several of the bandits on the wall, but also smashed the antiaircraft weapon in small pieces.

"Alright, it's time to descend," Palmer noticed that the number of the enemy on the outskirts was greatly reduced.  
The shanguelios of the phantom that attacked the ballista descended in the wall next to the spartans of command of the infinity to the control of Palmer. On land, the other ships dropped the marines, elites, and ODST assigned to the misión.

"Come on ladies!" screamed palmer for the communication channel.

"Alright, guys, the one that kills less invites the first round" exclaimed Mickey to his ODSTs comrades when he came down from the falcon. They had to be part of the party.

With their plasma and fire weapons, they fired on the bandits who were trying to flee their siege of Italica. Plasma and bullets flew by the hands of marines and shanguelions on land while in the air fell caliber 50 and missiles. Some of the mercenaries with bows and arrows tried to attack the UNSC soldiers but were killed by them before they could release the arrows of their weapons. Others tried to flee on foot or horseback from the place but were hit by the shanguelians with their energy swords and sniper bullets from the UNSC. On the wall, the shanguelios and spartans ended with the mercenaries who resisted in vain on the door.

"Damn, die!" the leader of the bandits was angry to see how the spartans down their forces on all three sides of the city. He took his sword and threw himself at the first spartan in front of him, Palmer "die damn demons!"

She only raised her arm so that the edge of the blade hit the metal of her Mjolnir, causing the sword to break in two. Next, Sarah kicked back the face of the man on the wall screaming before die. Down, inside the city; the spartans under the chief had cornered the enemy soldiers before the closed door again.

"Unacceptable ..." said the mercenary leader dying slowly "how can this be a battle ... if our enemies do not fight with honor ..." he complained about the Spartans' way of fighting. It was not the same way he fought in his world.

"You speak of honor when you do not even have it," answered Enroy's apostle with malice. He shook his weapon and the man fell off his halberd.

"Chief, let's finish them once and for all," Six said after going through one of the warthogs.

John saw the turret of the vehicle, went up to it, removed the safety and pointed to the remaining bandits.

"Get out of the way!" John shouted to his companions who were on the road.

They ran to the sides to give space to John, among them, Carter took Rory's arms and legs to get it out as it was staying in the middle. Once cleared, I point to the enemy and without hesitation shot. He heard the torrent of bullets detonate and mow down the mercenaries, who screamed in pain and suffering at such an attack of the spartan, after firing at the soldiers, a missile fired from a rocket launcher was thrown by Emile as soon as John left to shoot.

"Monsters ..." was the expression of Hamilton to see the cruelty of the Spartan soldiers to fight with the bandits.

"They break all the glory and honor of a warrior when fighting, from which he'll do they come ..." Pinya was stunned by the acts she has just seen "perhaps the gods have turned against us ..."

In that he saw the falcons and phantoms enter the city through the air, which flew over the rooftops, to her they were iron pegasus; while the marines, ODST, and elites entered the city.

"Arrest those who surrender the enemy" indicated Palmer after jumping from the wall to the soldiers entering Italica "attend to the wounded."

While the Marines were deployed to fulfill their orders. Rory was still in Carter's arms until he noticed that the spartan's hand was pressing on one of his small breasts, which he did not like. He took his helmet off Carter and dropped it behind him, seeing that the noble leader just looked confused at the gothic loli for his act, followed by this she smiled at the spartan and he did the same. From there a scream was Heard.

"Ahhh!" Carter was punched in the eye by Rory. This surprised him, it turned out to be as strong as a spartan, or more.

Fulfilling the orders of the commander, they arrested as many as they could of the mercenaries, they were 17 soldiers who captured at the end of the battle.

At first, the people of Italica felt intimidated by the soldiers of the UNSC, even more so with the shanguelios. But after a while that terror passed when they saw that they had saved their wounded and were cleaning up the disaster of the battle.

"It's over," Gray said as he stood next to the princess and Hamilton before the coffin of his fallen brother in arms.

"We won, we saved the city" exclaimed the young knight.

"No Hamilton, you're wrong" Pinya was baffled by the events of the battle "it was the Spartans and the apostle who saved Italica, this is my fault, I brought a greater evil to protect this city."

"Princess, what are you talking about?" asked the princess's squire.

"The army for which those spartans fight ... they are the enemy that invades us from Arnus" surprised his two knights "I would not be surprised if they took control of the city for the moment, both Countess Myu and I would become their prisoners , the city would not oppose them, but they would be with them. "

"Why would they do that?" Hamilton was exalted.

"Why?" In the same way, the princess was exalted "they are the saviors of this city, I would not be surprised if they accepted them as such, this agricultural city is vital for the empire, if it falls into their hands, they will soon reach the capital. I would have to humble myself and kiss their shoes so that they have mercy or worse "a chill ran through his body, he did not even want to imagine what the UNSC high command would do to him" I must prevent that from happening, I have to talk to them. "

Meanwhile, the spartans of Noble, Blue and the group sent by the Infinity talked about the real issue for which they had come. While Carter put an ointment in his eye for the blow that Rory gave him. Quick the blow is purple.

"So they came for the princess," said John leaning over one of the warthog "they're going to make me agree to an armistice."

"The high command heard him from his conversation yesterday Chief and the ONI remembered what was the purpose of his existence," said Sarah, "they said that with their help, we should convince the princess ..."

"Pinya, Pinya Co Lada" pronounced the name of the girl.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who comes to mind the cocktail when he hears the name of that girl" exclaimed Emile and everyone agreed.  
John, Palmer and the other Spartans went to the princess who had returned to the Shapes mansion with the little princess to give her news of the battle.

From there they received the Chief and Palmer in the main room.

"An armistice?" Pinya did not wait for them to propose this, especially when told by John, saying that his side wanted to negotiate a peace treaty, but she did not seem to know this part of the agreements.

"That's right, a space to fire, arrest the military advance and hostilities between your nation and the UN to reach a peace agreement," exclaimed Palmer.

"Who?" asked the princess.

"The United Nations, for whom we fight," he explained.

"United Nations, they are more of an enemy," Pinya thought when he heard it "I suppose, they are going to put conditions in that armistice."

"This is Princess Co Lada," exclaimed Palmer, "our diplomats have established the following points for the armistice and for this to take place a peace meeting between their world and ours." First, we will not occupy this city, Italica stays in his hands "calmed Pinya" the second term, we will keep control of the areas taken by our forces until now without moving forward if any force on his side attacks us until the minimum attack breaks the armistice. "

"All right," Pinya agreed with fear.

"Third, we will keep the prisoners we have captured until today," John said. "It would be everything."

The Spartans withdrew from the mansion with the armistice raised, after which, Pinya went to the corridors of the building to breathe relieved, there converse with Gray who was waiting for him.

"They're not going to stay," said the princess's squire, "that's a good thing, it's also good that they take the prisoners away from the battle, there's no place to put them or guard to watch them, they do us a great favor" in the face of the redhead something of concern "what happens princess?"

"When they talked about taking the prisoners, remember, there are several nobles whose relatives say they were in the cities captured by the enemy, I think they still have them as prisoners, if so, maybe they will use them for peace negotiation" Pinya.

"When will those negotiations be?" Gray asked.

"Soon, only that said" the princess replied.

From there, he returned to the room that was offered to him in the mansion. Rerei had changed the dragon scales as planned in the beginning. Meanwhile, the group that arrived in support of the Spartans in Italica was about to retire.

"How many eliminated, I nine," Mickey said to his squadmates walked to his falcon that brought them.

"Eleven," exclaimed Romeo.

"Ten," Rockie commented.

"Ten too," said Dutch. "I suppose you pay for the first round, Mickey."

"Something told me you were going to lose," said Dutch, sitting down.

Changing the theme

"Hey, Rockie, there's your girlfriend" mocked Romeo when he noticed Tuka in the distance between the people saying goodbye to them.

"Girlfriend?" He did not know who they were talking to.

"Talk about the blonde elf who then goes to the base boy," Mickey said. "She looks at you a lot."

"Come on," the young shock soldier felt embarrassed, and his teammates laughed at how he got on.

"Thank you very much, come back soon!" the residents of the city shouted, they were in debt with the UNSC.

They continued to acclaim the UNSC soldiers and the shanguelios when they saw them leave, they even threw flowers at them and they caught them with a smile for the gesture. The Falcons and Phantoms rose to return to Arnus. The prisoners were divided into groups of four people in order to raise them to the phantoms, since they had more transportation capacity, only one prisoner of more remained, the wizard of spirits; She was taken in the Falcon that transported the Spartans, Palmer gave her her support so that they could take her, being the only woman among the prisoners, they were not going to put her next to the others.

"Change the scales," Rerei said when she arrived with Katt after going to the merchant of Italica in the company of Tuka.

"Well, it's time to leave" Katt smiled after hearing it.

The team of noble and blue mounted their vehicles in which they arrived after having uploaded the three girls to the truck, among them Palmer joined them as they had been left behind after having given their money to the spirit wizard. She got on the warthog where John, Jun and Six were going; They sent Six to the truck to make room for the commander.

Already on the dirt road to Arnus, Palmer was talking with the boss while Jun watched the plains through which they passed, the princess had said that they might run into a group of his gentlemen belonging to the order of roses.

"I can ask something, Chief." Palmer watched him as he drove.

"What happens commander" allowed to be interrogated.

"Because he said that yesterday, I meant ... about peace," said the Spartan woman, "I always thought you were a war junkie ..." To say that angered John, but he retained that anger.

"Listen, Palmer, no ..." he could not retrace it because he was interrupted by Jun.

"Chief, we have company." Jun pointed to both of them from his position.

The convoy came to a sudden stop, alerting everyone in the group. Jun took the rifle that he had in the back and used the sight of the weapon to see who were those who approached and only saw a huge column of earth rising as it approached.

"What do you see?" asked the Chief.

"Just dust ... wait" he noticed something outstanding in the smoke "I see ... a group on horseback, a woman with blond hair with ringlets, another with silver hair and short, there are more women with them."

"They bring armor?" John asked.

"Yes sir, I see something more ... a flag" said noble three "is ... a rose."

"A banner rose, a blond woman with ringlets and another silver hair" repeated Palmer "a second is not ..."

"The gentlemen of the order of the rose that Princess Pinya spoke to us, the yellow and silver rose" deciphered John of whom it was, opened the radio channel that connected him to the others of his group and spoke with them 2attentive spartans, but do not do something stupid, remember that the armistice has been raised, we should not break it. "

"All right," the Spartans replied.

The knights of the order of the rose came down and stopped their horses when they were in front of the convoy of the Spartans and without showing fear before these strangers that they had in front. John and Palmer took off their helmets to see that these warriors were approaching, wanted to show that they were not their enemies.

"Where do they come from? Where do they go? Answer!" The yellow rose to stick its sword to Palmer's neck, the warrior was fierce.

"We come from Italica" replied Palmer "and ... we return to Arnus."

"Arnus ... you are the enemy of the other world!" when saying that the other knights took out their swords and spears ready to attack.

"Wait!" John shouted, under the warthog with his helmet in his hand, approached both without a rifle as he left it in the armored vehicle "this is a misunderstanding, we are not ..."

"You" pointed to John "are you the one leading them ?!"

"Yes, but ..." in that John dodged the attack that the blond warrior threw with his sword in his attempt to cut off his head but managed to make a scratch on the cheek of the boss "await we are not his enemies."

"Then why do your soldiers point us?" he questioned the silver rose. All the Spartans got out of the truck and pointed their weapons at the knights.

"Lower your weapons, go back to the truck and go," said the Chief.

"But John ..." Fred wanted to reason.

"It's an order, I manage it" John became fierce.

They went back to the truck and Palmer took John's place in the warthog to drive and take the convoy away, but they were not going to abandon the most iconic spartan of them. Once they left, John looked at the warriors who pointed their swords at him as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Mjolnir, execute order 66" John exclaimed.

Once he said this code, his armor was detached piece by piece from him leaving it with the special black clothes that must occupy to have the armor. This thanks to an oral execution code that Halsey programmed for the newly designed spartan suits, a code that allowed them to divest themselves of their Mjolnir if necessary or emergency.

The cavaliers of the order captured John without his resistance and took him to Italica. Night fell, the spartans of noble and blue next to Palmer returned to the outskirts of Italica to rescue the chief, which no one would believe, having to save the chief master.

"How did this happen?" Palmer asked as he looked at the entrance where the battle was earlier. They were approaching Italica from the high brush of the field.

"We can not blame them," exclaimed Carter, next to Palmer, "they do not know the armistice."

"I still can not believe he let himself be captured," said Palmer. "I wonder if he's okay."

"It will be fine" Linda was calm "after all to him ..."

"Whaaaaaat ?!" it was Palmer's scream after hearing that John ...


	10. chapter 9

chapter 9:

"Repeat that ..." Palmer was incredulous at what Linda said, so much that he took off his helmet to breathe and take it from his armor "repeat that!"

"That John will be fine," exclaimed the blue team spartan.

"The other, repeat the other!" She was euphoric.

"Not for nothing the fifth category knight's cross was won," said Carter.

"Just kidding ..." Palmer wanted to die at the revelation "tell me it's a joke!"

"No, it's not." Fred didn't hesitate. "They gave it to the chief after we helped delay the empire's attack in New Alexandria."

"No! No! No! No! It cannot be! No soldier at the UNSC has won those five medals, only maybe Lord Hood and Holland, how could the Chief receive it ?!" The Spartan wanted to hit someone.

"That knight's cross?" Rerei asked.

"It is a medal given by the UNSC to soldiers for acts of extreme bravery and combat leadership," Katt explained to the magician. "There are five types of the medal. The knight. Knight's cross with oak leaves. Knight's cross. with oak leaves and swords. Knight's cross with oak leaves with diamonds and sword. Knight's cross with gold oak leaves with diamonds and swords. "

"Wait! Now that I remember you must have the iron cross to have the knight's cross" Palmer recalled, "when did John win the iron cross ?!"

"It was the first medal they gave him when he became headteacher," Kelly commented.

"Are you serious ..." the girl got angry "you know how humiliating it was to come here dressed like that to say that!"

Angry, Bozes took the spartan's hand to put it on his breast. At that moment the spartans entered the room only to see a very uncomfortable scene.

"Chief ... what the hell? ..." Fred said as he entered quietly to look at the bed where he was with the warrior.

"Hurry up and rape me at once damn!" Bozes shouted to see that John was looking at the door.

"And why did they give him that iron cross?" asked the blue-haired magician.

"And those medals, they gave him for being a great soldier," Rory said.

"The master chief is the best among the spartans, no other has surpassed it" Six was barely at his level.

"With that, the best" the priestly spoke with lust for the Spartan.

"It could be worse," the fourth generation spartan entered a mild state of depression.

"Courage in battle and success in troop leadership in missions" Jorge replied "the same for the knight's cross, you just have to repeat it with 10 other missions."

"Then in another 15 missions for the oak leaf," said Six.

"Another 25 for the leaves of oaks and swords," said Jun.

"Another 30 for the diamond one," Emile said.

"And in the end another 50 missions to get the gold one," said Linda.

"It's a joke ..." Palmer said without being able to swallow the fact that John reached that medal "must be a bad joke!"

"Well ... John has about 180 ... no, about 200 medals" Linda ramblings.

"What?!" Palmer could not believe that John had so many medals, no spartan had won so many. As far as she knew, there was only one soldier in history who has received more medals than any. Audie Leon Murphy, a second war soldier who won about 160 medals from the US, France, and Belgium.

"Does she already know?" Emile asked his commander.

"It seems not," Carter replied.

"Know what?" Palmer pulled out his gun and aimed at noble one "tell me or I'll shoot you commander!" she was angry.

"Lower the weapon first and behave" Carter took the gun from his hand "listen, it is not confirmed but ... it is rumored that they plan to promote the rank of the Chief to be the brigade of the spartans" the brigadier is a general with One of five stars won.

Having said, Sarah could no longer with the facts that shook her head and collapsed on the field floor, began to wish that the earth will swallow her.

Meanwhile, in the Forma mansion inside Italica, Pinya was angry at her commander Bozes who had brought him to the Spartan as a prisoner.

"You are stupid!" Pinya was angry with the blonde, so much that she threw a glass of drink at her forehead.

"And he saved Italica. Just when we had agreed on an armistice with them" Pinya approached the window that overlooked the countryside.

"An armistice?" the girl questioned.

"Their lords said they wanted a peace agreement to stop the war so we raised an armistice," the princess explained to her deputy. "Until then they would stop their advance and their conquest in the empire. They also said that any hostility could break that armistice. "Princess "appeared his squire Gray with Hamilton. Interrupting the hard talk for Bozes.

"Eh? ..." the yellow rose didn't even understand her lady's reaction "I don't understand ... what I did wrong."

"What did you do wrong? What did you do wrong ?! You took as a prisoner one of the soldiers who saved Italica in today's battle!" the redhead shouted at all lungs.

"But, but, but he is the enemy" Bozes responded like a little girl when she was scolded by her mother.

"How is the spartan?" Pinya asked.

"Sleeping, I am impressed that he has no injuries or bruises when they told me he was beaten; I admit that he is a heavy guy," Gray exclaimed. "A group of mansion maids takes care of him right now."

"Well, that's fine," the imperial princess calmly entered. "Come out for a moment, I need to think."  
Both his squire and Hamilton left the room. Only Bozes stayed because he made no noise.

"Princess ..." the warrior could worry about the princess in the reflection of the window.

"You have to convince the spartan not to talk about what happened today. I will have to buy his silence at a cost," he said quietly so that only she will listen to him. But it was not so, Bozes approached and listened to him.

"Princess what are you saying ?!" I didn't want to know how I was going to get the Spartan to keep silent.

"Something simple, I doubt it fails, but ... I will use my body to buy its silence and forget what happened," he said and Bozes remained static.

"Pinya ... you can't do that! You're the princess, you can't go and deliver your body just like that to that ... man" it was painful to say what followed "if someone should get the silence of ... spartan. .. I must be me, I am the cause of this. "

"But you're pure," said Pinya Co Lada.

"Like you, but ... it is better to know that a commander of the order offered his virginity to an unknown soldier for the glory of the empire to have the princess" step to look at the ground and then look at the Princess "I will do my best to forget what happened."

"You have my respect, Bozes, that's why I admire you," she smiled mercifully for her offer.

Reverse psychology, he intended that Bozes from the beginning was the one that would be offered to the spartan, but perhaps he would refuse if he asked him from the front.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the mansion, where the maids of the elegant house looked after the spartan, John was resting since having been dragged by the horses of the elite warriors of Pinya back to Italica, he stayed asleep during the return trip.

John was in the bed of that sleeping room until suddenly he woke up.

"Are you rested, sir?" asked a dark-haired girl dressed as a maid.

Another of the maids who had red hair which was snakes gave a glass of water to John who drank.

"Thank you" drank the water "and my clothes?" he asked to see that he didn't have the black suit that he wore under the armor, just a sheet that covered him. He was naked under her.

"We took it off so she could have a more comfortable dream," said one of the maids who was a member of the war rabbit race. "Neglect we washed and ironed for you, sir."

"Thank you" did not know what else to say, but to look out the window of the room "I'm back in Italica, right," asked the Chief.

"Yes, you're back in the mansion, sir," said another of the maids who had cat ears and tail.

"Who are you?" John didn't see these women before.

"My name is Persia, I am a cat woman."

"I'm Mamina, I belong to the warrior rabbits."

"I am Aurea, I am a jellyfish."

"My name is Mome, I am a human."

"We are at your service, ask us what you want without restrictions, master," said the four servants in chorus taking the edge of their dresses and making a slight bow.

"Thank you, I would like to continue sleeping a little," asked the spartan lying back in bed.

"We'll let you rest easy then, sir." Mamina led the quartet.

The four maids left the room leaving only John to rest. As for the maidservants, they went to the housekeeper's housekeeper to inform her of the spartan.

"How is Mr. John?" the woman asked the maids.

"This fine lady does not seem angry that she was brought as a prisoner back to the city, we leave her to rest easy at his request," Persia said. "He still believes he is against the city."

"That will be decided shortly by the warrior, he just hoped he had mercy on the countess" the older woman feared that John would bring his own to destroy the city in retaliation for having captured him.

"And how will the spartan decide?" Mome asked.

"For the information that the princess gave me, the person who brought him back should apologize and convince him that I ignored what they did to him," said the leader of the maids of the mansion, "well, stay close to our guest's room for if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am," said the four in chorus.

On the other hand, outside the agricultural city. The group of spartans waited on the outskirts of Italica for Rerei and Tuka to sleep on the sentinels that protected the door to have the opportunity to enter the city and get John out.

"You can tell me again how these two guards are going to sleep" Emile had forgotten what the golden-haired elf said she would do to sleep the guards.

"I only know, that they use magic," Carter replied with binoculars looking forward.

In that, at the top of the wall where the door, a purple dome rose and a series of lights shot towards the people who watched the entrance of the door, which fell asleep instantly.

"This world is increasingly impressive" Fred was impressed to see how magic made its effect on people in the community.

On the wall, Carter saw Tuka with a torch signaling the spartans.

"Moving spartans!" Palmer would say the movement when he saw the sign of the elf.

The ten left their hiding places in the underbrush of the field and with their weapons in hand left to go for the boss. That happened on the outskirts of the city, meanwhile in the mansion of the monarch of Italica. The warrior belonging to the order of the Rose, Bozes; I was in front of the door where Sierra-117 rested. The blonde dressed her sleepwear, a mauve transparent babydoll type. The only part of her clothes that was not transparent was where her breasts.

Before entering the room he remembered the conversation he had with Pinya so that the Spartan forgot what she did to him. After drying the tears that fell from his face, since he would give the Spartan his virginity; He opened the doors of the room.

"Please be gentle ..." said Bozes in his mind.

He stood in front of the spartan's bed when he saw that he was in a deep sleep, took off his pajamas and brought him to bed. Moving slowly to cats, he got where John's crotch was. I slowly take off the sheet to discover that the spartan was naked, this blushed as he saw John's body. But what blushed him the most was to see what the spartan had between his legs.

"It's huge," Boses thought when he saw his John member "if this comes into me ... it will break me two," she said to herself in her mind, "but, I must do this ... for the sake of the Empire."

He slowly bent over John's thing and a few millimeters from his mouth, the spartan reacted to feel someone's presence next to him. John with a quick reflex pounced on Boszs and putting his hands on her shoulders made her immobile.

Outside, near the mansion; the spartans with the three girls who took Italica. They arrived at the gates of the Forma, and seeing that no guards were protecting the door they wanted to open it discreetly but there was an inconvenience.

"What happens?" Katt asked the commander.

"It's insured inside," Carter said.

"Of course, what? He thought they would leave the door without insurance in case" Emile replied mockingly.

"Then open the door for us, you want arrogant sir," Jun also mocked.

"Open space" Emile stepped back from the other spartans, and further back as he planned to tear it down with a kick, he wanted to take a lot of momentum.

Inside the mansion, one of the maids attending John noticed that someone was at the doors of the mansion and tried to enter by force.

"What happens?" The princess asked when she saw the warrior rabbit react.

"There are people at the door, armed, they want to enter by force," Mamina said.

"They must be the spartan companions, open the door and let them pass," the girl said.

"Yes princess" both exclaimed to go to the door.

When Emile ran to the door, they opened and saw the two maids who received them kindly in their incursion into the mansion.

"Good evening, welcome," said the two maidservants.

Seeing the maids, and there was no sign of hostility; Six had to stop Emile before he tackled those who opened the doors. He took his DMR on his back and as if it were a baseball bat, hit Emile in the face when he passed by him making him turn 90 degrees back to stop him, getting him to hit the ground.

"Well done Six," Katt said, then walked into the mansion as she followed the rest of her classmates, leaving Emile behind.

"What?" Emile exclaimed when he saw that Rory extended his hand to help him stand up "thank you" Rory's strength was impressive once he helped him up "how is it that you are so strong?" I ask.

"I am a demigod, awkward," replied the apostle, "normally, it is better than other humans, it is even possible that it is better than you, Emile ~" she pronounced her name with lust.

Meanwhile, in the room where the master chief was with Bozes, he was still on the warrior of the order of the rose in the same compromising position.

"So your name is Palestine Bozes," said John after questioning him about some small details, the blond-haired girl just said with her head, "you're the second in command of the rose order after the princess," he nodded again. "and she sent you to forget the fact that you took prisoner" the girl went back to accent "and that's what you came for ..." Bozes didn't mean what the princess had sent her to do, however, John could deduce what she was going to do, but she sat down, staying in another uncompromising position on Bozes, for her legs were touching the sensitive area between the warrior's legs "an apology would be enough."

She looked just like the spartan just to see the group of spartans who looked at them intrigued and missed what they saw and heard from the girl. Distressed, Bozes moved from the spartan and covered himself with the sheets as he sank deeper and deeper into shame as these soldiers had heard them.

"Hey, it's not what it seems," said John, trying to change his teammates' expressions under their helmets.

"Master Chief ..." Palmer retained the anger, so he approached John and without hesitation, he punched the hero of everyone at the UNSC "PERVERTED!"

The scream was heard throughout the mansion, later after dressing the chief in his armor suit and Bozes with something more decent, the spartans with the girls who accompanied them; They went to see the princess because she needed to know this if John would miss the problem before.

"Neglect, I won't say anything about what happened princess," said John, calmly with a bruise formed in his right eye.

"I appreciate it. Spartan" Pinya was relieved "and ... about her eye ..." the princess had to have been Bozes who caused John's injury.

"This" the Chief pointed out his eye "a small misunderstanding with one of my companions."

Behind the hall of the mansion where they were. Palmer was together looking at the wall with her arms crossed in anger after seeing the boss in such an act, near her, were Kelly and Linda watching how she was muttering things about John.

"Stupid as it can be reduced to things like that, it's a spartan should act as such," Palmer murmured.

"It seems someone is jealous," Kelly said mockingly when she saw Palmer like that.

"Jealous, jealous of what ?!" He turned to see them "by the way how they can maintain their composure after having seen the boss doing like that."

"It's not our problem," Linda replied lazily.

"Do you speak seriously ?!" Palmer was upset with the attitude of these two "what would be your reaction if ... if ... they discovered the Chief doing what he did to that girl."

"And why do you set yourself exactly as an example? They began to annoy the commander.

"Because ..." Palmer got nervous "because I'm not going to use another as an example."

"Is that it or why do you want John to put you in the same situation" by telling him that Palmer began to fantasize about his thoughts. He imagined the same as in the bathroom at Arnus but this time in the room where they found him. So much was his imagination that he blushed all over his face "Commander is a pervert," Linda said when she saw Sarah's silence.

"Of course not," he exclaimed and then whispered something, "maybe he has little fantasies with the master chief."

"Depraved," Kelly and Linda said.

In that, where the rest of the spartans were with the princess, the girls and the maids in the mansion, Hamilton appeared calling the princess being accompanied by the housekeeper when she passed among all the others in the room.

"Princess, Princess Pinya" Hamilton spoke making others remain silent.

"What's up against Hamilton?" asked the redhead.

"There are some men at the door ..." they didn't let him finish.

"At the city gates?" Pinya deduced.

"No, they are at the door of the mansion," Hamilton said.

Everyone went to the door of the mansion to see who they were, when they opened the door they were surprised. Well, there were at least 20 spartans led by the second generation Red team followed by another 20 ODSTs. All with their weapons pointing at the entrance which they went down when they saw their fellow spartans.

"Jerome, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"We asked you the same thing," said the Red team leader. "Lasky and Keyes are worried because none of you returned yesterday or reported anything. We detected that you took off your armor and that they abandoned their vehicles on the outskirts of this city."

"... I was saying that we forgot something" commented Jun.

"Leaving that, they sent us to look for them since you have a pending boss issue, and the high command needs you to bring your three friends" he talked about Tuka, Rory and Rerei.

"Why?" Palmer questioned.

"We just came looking for them, they didn't tell us anything else," Alice exclaimed.

"The princess must also come, the ONI wants to start the peace agreement," said Douglas.

Once communicated to the princess that she would begin the talks about peace between both sides in the war started, Pinya did not doubt it and accompanied them along with one of her second store of the order of the rose since it would be a discreet negotiation of the public.

The Spartans who were in Italica were escorted with the three girls they had taken to get the money they said they needed, but the third Empire princess with her second in command of her special division. After mobilizing Arnus in a huge group of warthogs-type vehicles, they arrived at the base and there, the princess began to tremble when she saw the war potential of the UNSC and its Shanguelios separatist allies. The machines he saw caused great fear of the redhead when he saw him getting off the truck that took them. The Marines, the ODST, the Spartnas, and Elites were impressed to see them train with their plasma and firearms while practicing the different fighting styles they had.

"Iron Pegasus ?!" The princess said in her mind when she saw the falcons, pelicans, and phantoms units do combat and flight practices about Arnus "Iron Elephants!" he saw the UNSC scorpions and the Shanghai Wraith practiced on the plateaus that surrounded the hill "Iron Birds" saw several banshees and F-99 in the air "war mastodon" terrified him to see about three scarabs moving in the vicinity, but when I look at the sky, the biggest surprise "Iron Dragons" saw the frigates and flagships of the two groups that were in Arnus.

"Princess is fine," Bozes asked after seeing the same thing as the princess.

"If we fail to sign that treaty," said Pinya, "the empire will be destroyed by an unimaginable enemy."

Then, inside the hut they spartan on the hill where the armor was placed. John was being retrofitted with his Mjolnir after he removed it. Nearby, Emile and Fred's spartans had run between the male spartans the reason they saw the boss with a bruise on his face.

"So that's why the commander hit him," said a spartan from Carmesi.

"I never thought that the Chief will be caught doing that, he is a lucky guy," Majestic leader Thorne said. Since I call attention to John being found naked with a very attractive woman.

"He has better luck with women than you," Hoya scoffed.

"Hahahahaha" the other Spartans laugh at Thorne's mockery.

On the other side of the place, Kelly and Linda had passed the rumor to the female spartans.

"What a lucky girl," Alice said after hearing Kelly and Linda.

"She achieved what no spartan has achieved in all these years, having John naked in a bed," said Spartan 010 Naomi.

"Too bad he couldn't violate it, I would have done it without hesitation," Lucy-B091 exclaimed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the barracks built in Arnus. Pinya and Bozes had been taken to meet the four military commanders in the occupation of this new world.

"It is a pleasure to have her here Princess Pinya Co Lada. I am Admiral James Gregory Cutter" appeared before the two of the empire.

"Commander Thomas Lasky" exclaimed the leader of the Infinity.

"Captain Miranda Keyes" Halsey's daughter introduced herself.

"Captain Zera'tul," said the Shanguelios.

"Nice to meet you," Pinya exclaimed after swallowing her nerves "about the peace treaty."

"Sorry princess but" Cutter began to explain to the redhead "the terms before the treaty will not be discussed here, nor will it be with us" he doubted the princess "vera we want to accompany us to our world on the other side of the portal, princess. "

"On the other side ..." Pinya exclaimed.

"It happens that some of our politicians want to talk to you before, princess, but for that, we need you to cross with us into our world," Lasky said, "of course if you agree."

Pinya crossed glances with Bozes, crossing into the world where the soldiers who had dabbled in his country came from was something they never intended to do.

"If this causes the treaty to be made, we will do it," said Pinya.

They spent the day on the hill as a sign of peace before the armistice. At nightfall, the princess talked to her friend who accompanied her to the place. Well, Pinya wanted to know how the enemy that attacked his world achieved so much military and government greatness to gain the trust and faith of the people in the villages they were occupying.

"Princess" I speak Bozes "you think the spartan doesn't say anything about what happened."

"What are you talking about?" She asked the redhead after having been taken from her thoughts by her friend.

"I mean, and if he talks about what happened, he could restart the war," exclaimed the Blonde.

"I doubt he does" Pinya was calm at the subject.

"How can you be sure of that?" Bozes worried.

"In Italica, he gave me his word to help protect the city and he complied," he exclaimed, flushed when he remembered when John saw how he acted in the situation "and now said he would not talk about what happened, he trusted his word."

"But who assures you, princess," Bozes was scaring herself.

"When I sent you to apologize to him saying you would use your body, it was to prove it," said Pinya. "I needed to know if that spartan is a simple animal or a real man. It seems to be one of truth."

"I was embarrassed just to know if that man was trustworthy ?!" Bozes only saw that the princess smiled at that "princess you are cruel" crossed her arms and turned angry with a blush on her cheeks, which was because she remembered when she saw what John was hiding between her legs.

After that, the redhead looked through the window from where they were housed to look towards the portal that was guarded by UNSC marines.

"The other side, I wonder what wonders they hide in their world," Pinya exclaimed in her mind.


	11. chapter 10

**response to reviews:**

 **minecraft93:** **I know, fuck, I know.**

 **great celestial-dragon:** **When I use the translator, many parts I translate with the term he instead of she. It's something I try to be aware of.**

 **specialone78:** **I use the google translator and the grammarly application to help me, but I still know that there are several mistranslated parts.**

 **shadowgtz:** **The first time I saw "Gate" they had put the name of the princess as "Pinya" and in other versions I saw that they put "piña". I knew "lelei" as "rerei". In some chapters of the series, they had put "Enroy" or else "Emroy" or I also found other versions that put "Enloy". With "Arnus" the same, they put "Alnus". I write it as I met him the first time I saw the anime.**

chapter 10:

Pinya, with her friend of the order of the rose; they were escorted along with Rory, Rerei and Tuka to the other side of Arnus' portal to the world that humans had colonized. This is because, the other three were going to participate in a sit-in by the ONI just like John. But when they crossed the portal, they were very surprised to see the city of New Alexandria.

"I had never seen such tall buildings ..." Pinya exclaimed terrified to see the top of the skyscrapers of the city.

"There are iron dragons here too ..." Bozes said impressed and scared to see the ships flying over the buildings.

"They know how to take advantage of the dimensions for their existence," Rerei commented.

"What did you say this city was called? Sir," Tuka exclaimed to John who was next to them at the gates of the portal on the side of Reach's world.

"Right," said John wearing his Mjolnir armor. "Welcome to New Alexandria, the most important city in Reach."

"Reach?" the princess repeated intrigued.

"It's the name of this world," said John.

"Reach, he?" Rory exclaimed boredly "I have the feeling that everything in this world should be dead. One of the blessings of being a disciple of the god Enroy is knowing if who should be alive or dead," he said looking at the noble team.

"Why do we have to escort them commander?" Emile complained being close to Rerei, Tuka and Rory along with his team.

"What's wrong with you, lately you're more complaining than usual," Jun replied to Noble 4.

"The high command gave us an estimate to spend, and with the number that we are" 5 visitors and 15 spartans "this is the only place that fits the expenses we have left before we leave them."

"The army is not going to be poor," Fred said.

"Now let's eat, there's not much time left," Carter exclaimed.

"They said it was to assign two spartans teams of three members or one of six. And as we are the only group of six spartans that exist ..." Carter replied.

"What about the omega team? Anyway," exclaimed noble 4 "but if two spartans are going to escort one of each of them, why are we eleven here?" He said the whole blue team was there and Palmer was also there.

"I was summoned to introduce myself to the Senate, again ... Although I don't know why this time" John commented "Commander Palmer and the rest of my team escorted the princess and her companion to a private meeting with the members of the ONI and you will take the three guests to the other meeting, only that will be a public meeting. "

"And you will come alone with us until the Senate?" commented Six to the Chief.

"Someone is supposed to come looking for me," I exclaim. "That's why we've been waiting for almost an hour."

They had spent about 45 minutes waiting since they crossed the portal of Arnus to New Alexandria, but they still did not leave the place in order to wait for who was going to escort the master chief before the Senate of their world. Thus, until a group of spartans, ONI agents appeared.

"John Sierra 117" spoke a spartan of the fourth generation that was accompanied by three other spartans that formed his group.

"You who are spartans?" John asked without showing intrigue or stranger to this group of his people.

"Spartan Locke, fourth generation, sir," said the ONI agent taking off the helmet he was wearing "they are the spartans, Buck, Vale and Tanaka. We are the Osiris team, they assigned us to escort him with the visitors on the other side of the portal It is a pleasure to meet Reach's heroes in person, "I look at the Blue and Noble team, he and his team greeted these spartans with the military gesture. These without knowing that Rerei was translating what the spartans said to understand the princess.

"Who gave that order? As far as I knew, Holland only assigned the Noble, Blue and me teams to work" Palmer did not listen to what John said before.

"We were assigned Lord Hood Commander, it was at the request of an ONI admiral, ma'am," Locke revealed to the white armor spartan.

"An admiral of the ONI?" John asked.

"The same person who cited the Senate, chief," commented the leader of Osiris.

"They know who he is," he asked.

"I don't know her name, but I know she is nicknamed Oz." Locke exclaimed.

"Oz?" Plamer didn't know anyone with that nickname.

"Serin Osman" John pronounced the name of the ONI agent, a thunder and a lightning flashed in the distance "had to be her" without them noticing, John was disappointed to know who was the person who had made the Senate will quote him. But the Spartans looked strangely at the Chief under their helmets when some asked themselves why he had spoken in that tone.

"Walking," Locke said when a couple of pelicans descended to where they were "we will take them to Eternity."

"The Eternity?" exclaimed Palmer.

The meeting will be on earth, and Eternity will be the one to take us there," said Tanaka.

The noble team along with Rory, Rerei and Tuka went up to the first pelican, while the princess, Boses, the blue teams, osiris and Palmer were in the second pelican heading to one of the ships that guarded Reach in the absence of the Autum, the Infinity and the Spirit of fire that was in Gate. When the military personnel transport ships began to rise, it impressed the magician, the half-hearted woman and the elf while the princess and her companion were frightened to see the ship rise.

"Incredible," Rerei exclaimed watching the pelican rise in the air to a great height "how does it fly this ... pelican" she asked to Six.

"Propulsion engines, propel the ship to take off and move forward," Noble's lone wolf replied.

"Amazing" Rerei kept watching the ship rise to the top.

On the other hand, the princess looked terrified as the pelican had risen to such a high point, almost entering space.

"Where are they taking us?" Pinya asked fearfully to see how high they rose.

"Let's go to Eternity, princess," Kelly said to Pinya.

"Eternity?" exclaimed Bozes intrigued.

"The second largest ship in the UNSC Navy," commented Fred.

"I understand," John exclaimed. "They have some contingency plan for that."

"There is, but we can't give you information about that sir," Locke replied.

"Anyway" was the last thing John said to Osiris.

"When did Eternity end?" John asked the members of Osiris.

"After the insident of the portal they accelerated the construction of the ship until just this week, in fact transporting us to the ground will be the first work of the ship, sir," Buck replied.

Just at the moment, the door of the pelicans closed this because they were entering the atmosphere of the planet towards the Eternity spacecraft. Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal; a group of ten ODST soldiers were living together at the base of Arnus.  
They were playing cards and betting poker chips they had.

"Who wants to play?" Dutch said showing his letters. He had four Q of red clover and nine of diamonds.

Then eight soldiers complained when they saw the hand that Dutch had and turned back, they began to complain about their bad luck with the cards they had and the chips they had bet, except for a young ODST who continued with his cards in the hand.

"Four times in a row, today is my lucky day" Dutch was already going to grab the chips when he saw that the rookie still had the cards in his hand "Rockie passes, you enter or that" Dutch said smiling with the hand of cards that He had in his favor.

Putting an innocent smile, Rockie showed the letters he had to the other ODST, especially Dutch, surprising them since he had in his possession, four aces and a seven with him.

"Is it damn?!" They couldn't believe that the boy had won.

"I guess your good luck just finished Dutch" Rockie pulled him, all the poker chips that were on the table.

"You cheated child" did not want to accept defeat.

"Accept it Dutch, you lost" commented Romeo.

When the ODSTs laughed at the final result of Dutch's fate at his team's rookie and lack of maturity by accepting that the boy had won, a marine entered the room to warn one of the shock soldiers about a call in his name

"Michael Crespo" pronounced the name of the elite soldier of the UNSC.

"What's wrong soldier?" Mickey asked.

"He has a soldier call, a relative of his," the woman exclaimed.

This was strange for Mickey, the only family members who had the ODST were two meters underground. Seeing that the rest of the members of his team and other ODST were holding Dutch because he did not accept defeat to the rookie, he went to answer the call fearing that it was some old acquaintance he wanted to forget.

"Hello ..." Mickey replied, very worried about the identity of the person who was calling him.

"Hi, Mickey, how long," said the voice on the other side of the line.

"What do you want, I already said to leave the group" Mickey spoke in a low voice and concern.

"I told you that the only way to leave it was two meters underground, with your parents Mickey," said the caller.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

"I want to play a game," said the voice on the other side of the line "if, within the next sixty minutes, you don't send me the details of the route that the group of visitors from the other portal side will take to the land, I will send documents to the ONI who you were ... Mickey. "

"And how do you think I could get something like that?" the ODST complained.

"I know what Mickey is capable of, and the entire UNSC can get to train" was the last thing the voice said before hanging up the call.

"If I do this, it will be the last thing I do for you" exclaimed the shock soldier.

"Okay, but do things right and say nothing," said who had spoken.

Mickey ended the call and looked at the floor worried. His parents were members of the opposition to the ONI, the same was for a while for him, but the friendships he had made made him break that bond. He chose the UNSC for the few friends he had there, but he did not break the rebels at all.

"Is something wrong, marine?" behind Mickey was one of the members of the red spartans team, Alice.

"No, nothing spartan" said Mickey appearing calm with the spartan "everything is quiet ..."

"Then, follow me I need your help with something" Alice asked and starting to walk.

Mickey got nervous, he knew the spartans were good at deciphering high-level secrets. He followed Alice through the corridors of the base, passing through the room where his teammates continued to play, now in the company of other Marines and even accompanied by the other Spartans of the Red team.

"How could you win even in the domino" Dutch complained to Rockie.

"Accept it man, the boy is luckier than you in this," Romeo said in favor of the boy.

Alice led Mickey to one of the heavy weapons warehouses, where he locked himself with the ODST.

"And what did he want me for? Spartan" nerves began to cover Mickey. Spartan closed the door, took off his helmet and approached aggressively against the crash soldier. He put his arm against Mickey by subjecting him against the wall of the place "hey this is harassment, although I wouldn't mind being raped by such a beautiful spartan" I praise Alice.

"The person who called you, was Taikus Raynor, right? The leader of the opposition group in the colonies," Alice asked Mickey aggressively.

"Listen is not what it seems" exclaimed the frightened marine "I am not allied with him, not anymore, but I can not get rid of it so easy" he released the ODST and told him "it is a long story."

"You want to get rid of marine, you know, I've been going for Raynor for several years. If you help me catch him, I can make you not be judged for treason, what do you say?" Alice exclaimed.

"What does Spartan have in mind," said Mickey.

While Alice planned to use Mickey to capture one of the leaders of the most wanted rebel groups throughout the ONI and the UNSC. In the space inside, moving away from Reach; the sister ship of the Infinity, the Eternity. She was making his first interplanetary trip, after years of construction since it was finally in operation; their mission along with their assigned crew, would be taking the five visitors from the other side of the portal towards the homeworld of humanity, Earth.

"Incredible," said Rerei, looking at the world of Reach from one of the windows of Eternity, which was moving away from the planet to make the desliespace, "I never thought I saw a world from this perspective."

"They conquered a whole world" Pinya was terrified and shocked to learn that the entire planet was under the control of the UNSC "I can't imagine that her world has the ability to dominate another world ... or that they could travel to other worlds, we just If we can see some.

"Princess remember their technological superiority," Bozes reminded him.

"Reach was colonized princess, not conquered" explained Jorge being with his group to protect the three girls and the two of the empire "Reach was an empty world but it housed what was necessary to start a society of our kind."

"A colony," Bozes said in amazement, "its people have other colonies," she looked at Palmer.

"Several in fact, we have colonized almost a hundred princess planets, Reach was one of the first colonies of the UNSC" said Sarah along with the three members of the Blue team taking care of the princess and Bozes.

"Amazing!" said Tuka, amazed at the world of Reach.

"Terrifying ..." Pinya exclaimed, knowing that the empire had brought war to a force that could colonize other worlds and travel through the stars, was a very stupid decision "and ... what cologne they intend to take us to, Spartan "she asked.

"We will take them to our homeworld, Earth," said Fred.

"The earth?" The name seemed bland to the five visitors.

Near them, Rory, who still carried his huge halberd; He looked at Reach's world with a Machiavellian smile while having a lustful expression towards the planet.

"Okay, priest," Carter exclaimed seeing Rory's expression.

"This world should no longer exist," said Rory, intriguing the members of Noble "one of my gifts as a priest of Enroy is that I can feel when something should be alive or dead. And this whole world should be dead, just like you." she had already said it, and he stressed it again, he ran his tongue over the top of his lips as a sign of craving.

She could see Reach's fate if it had fallen and how each of Noble's members had died.

"This woman is scaring me" Jun exclaimed stepping back.

"Excuse me," Pinya exclaimed, calling the attention of the spartans who were living with her friend "where is the master chief?"

ohn was sitting in one of the rest rooms of the Eternity with his helmet on the table in front of him. In his mind he was courageous to know who was the person who had made him go back to the Senate of the UNSC. Meanwhile, Osiris took care of the chief and the other Marines looked with impression at the most legendary spartan sitting there in his ship.

"He's fine, Chief," Locke asked when he saw the seriousness on John's face.

"After so many years I will see Serin again" answered Sierra-117.

"Serin? Talk about Agent Oz," Tanaka exclaimed.

"He doesn't seem very happy about it, sir," said Buck.

"Since we were in training prior to being spartans, we never got along. We were rivals, or is what she said," said John.

"Agent Oz is a spartan?" Buck was surprised, but he drew a conclusion before hearing from John.

"I was going to do it" exclaimed the Boss "she was removed from the Spartan project because her body did not resist improvements. Now she takes it out on ours for having failed in the project, especially with me" she finished saying "although I would like to know because I assign a group of spartans to take care of me, of the four occasions they have cited me, it is the first time they have assigned me an escort. "

"True, they still don't know," Locke exclaimed.

"Know what? spartan" asked the Chief.

"After the opening of the portal in Reach, the insurgent groups have intensified their movements and recruitments," said the leader of Osiris "they say that the opening of the portal is the work of a failed secret experiment of the UNSC in the attempt to invade other worlds and since then they have intensified their attacks against military bases in the different colonies. "

"How does that relate to me or to visitors?" Question 117.

"It's not that I relate directly to you, sir, but ..." he paused a moment and approached John to keep talking. "All colonies know that three of the visitors from the other side will soon meet at a public conference before the Senate. And the insurgents are likely to want to attack. "

"Not only them, it is also estimated that the covenant wants to attack," Vale said.

"What about the exiles?" asked the chief teacher.

"They remain calm after they. We returned the favor we asked them to do for Reach. Hence we help them to recover their home and to expel the covenant influences of their world during the time that Chief "Tanaka commented" Atriox has kept his people at peace with us. "

The UNSC forces had asked for help from those expelled from the Covenant and other groups that opposed their ideologies of the Halo to save Reach, and alongside them they had fought from the Covenant incursion to Reach until the battle against the Flood in the ark.

"I understand," John exclaimed. "They have some contingency plan for that."

"There is, but we can't give you information about that sir," Locke replied.

"Very well" was the last thing John said to Osiris.

During the next hours of the trip I made Reach's slippery jump to the ground. John stepped into a cryogenic capsule because only then could he be calm and peaceful during the trip. The rest of Noble, Azul and Palmer; they were going to escort the visitors on the other side of the door while they were introduced to the AI that controlled the huge battle ship in charge of the Eternity.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Caleb, I am the AI in charge of this cargo ship Eternity" presented the AI to the girls, giving a strong impression to some and a great surprise to others. Caleb looked like an officer of the former Nazi regime of the Heer infantry corps belonging to the Wehrmacht.

"What kind of witchcraft is this" Pinya was surprised by the little human who appeared on the ship's dashboard, where they were.

"What is an AI?" Rerei asked.

"It's the abbreviation for artificial intelligence, miss," explained the AI. "I am a living being created digitally from a sample of a human's DNA."

"You are a homunculus," said the wicked blue-haired magician.

"Homunculus is also a term to call me, but, a homunculus is a being of flesh and blood. I am a cybernetic being" exclaimed Caleb disappearing from the board "I can move through the whole system to which it is connected" spoke from the speakers of the cover, then back to the control board.

The girls continued with the AI who taught them how the ship worked and the speed at which they traveled; since an AI had more patience to teach a group of people who had no idea of the advanced knowledge they had in their world.

"It's like educating a group of children," Katt said with her Spartans colleagues looking at who had to escort.

"We babysit with them," Emile said. "You know, we are on a UNSC ship, we don't have to stay with them until we reach the land."

"You're right in that, Spartan," Carter exclaimed "that two of us stay with them to watch them until they reach the ground. "

"Kelly, Linda," I name them Palmer "can keep them."

"Why are they going to stay?" Emile asked.

"Do you want to be the one to stay with them?" Carter exclaimed.

"No thanks" Noble 4 walked away.

"They are a group of women, they would feel more comfortable with some women taking care of their backs," Palmer replied.

"And you? Why don't you stay with them?" Jun asked.

"I have more important things to do, spartan" was the response of the spartam of armadira blanca.

"And why don't I stay with her?" Katt asked.

"Katt, it's not about offending, but of all the spartans in the army, you're the least feminine," Emile said fearlessly. It was then that Six released a punch to the face of his partner, sending him to the ground insulting his friend.

"Thank you Six," said Katt. In that they began to move away from the Emile that was on the ground.

"He looked for him as a fool," exclaimed Jorge.

After a few hours of travel, they arrived on earth. They went down one of the space elevators to the surface in the United States. During the descent, Pinya, Tuka and Rerei looked more and more amazed at what was on earth. They looked at the civil and military ships in the different capable of the atmosphere, and saw the landscapes that made up the planet. When they reached the ground, a new ODST group with pelicans and an ONI agent were waiting for them.

"Wow! Look who it is!" The ONI agent said "how long without seeing you, John, you missed me" the woman said sarcastically.

"Admiral Osman" greeted the Chief without taking off his helmet, just put his hand on his head making the military gesture.

"Tell me Serin" approached John and gave him a nagalda even though he had his armor on "that ass is still as strong, eh John?" Serin exclaimed taking wave of the spartans of generation three and four along with Gate visitors to see this attitude of the admiral with the master chief.

"What are you doing here Serin?" John asked.

"They sent me to make sure that the visitors arrived, you should have informed yourself of what has happened lately" said Serin walking ahead of the Chief "in short, spartans" looked at Noble, Osiris, Azul and Palmer "make sure they arrive well until the headquarters in Vienna for the public conference, the others will go to Geneva for the private meeting. "

"Yes Admiral," said the spartans.

"We will see them within three hours at the corresponding locations until, then, get them some formal clothes. They want," said Osman before leaving and leaving them with the ODSTs "by the way John" spoke to 117 "I hope this trial does not affect your promotion to ... general. "

What the hell was it about a while ago ?!" Buck said about the spanking that Osman gave John.

"You talk about what he did to the Chief, it was very weird," Jun exclaimed.

"She said ... promotion ... general ... the Chief ..." said Palmer stunned.

"I thought it was just a rumor," Kelly commented.

"Can not be!" Palmer shouted as she knelt with her arms open to the sky.

"They heard it," Carter spoke. "Three hours until we take them to their destinations."

The visitors were uploaded to the pelicans to take them to the European continent, exactly to France, this paea to get formal clothes to Tuka, since of the five, she was the only one whose clothes she had were not those indicated for a public trial in the senate.

"These fabrics are impressive," said Pinya, pressing the material of the clothes that were in the stores.

"They are softer fabrics than there are in our world" commented Bozes.

"You look great," said Katt and Linda attending to Tuka who had got some formal clothes for the meeting, a white shirt with a black skirt and jacket.

"Really," said the blond-haired elf.

"Highlight your figure," Kelly exclaimed.

"How are we going to pay this, commander?" Six asked the leader of his team.

"One of the advantages of being from the army," Carter told the others, "the UNSC pays for us." I take out a military credit card with which I pay by charging the debt to the militia funds.

"Well now that we have two and a half hours so far that they should be in their places," commented Jorge.

"What do we do now?" Six asked.

In that, John who along with Osiris who were Pinya and Bozes, heard of these who were hungry, shortly after the other three girls said the same. They took advantage of the fact that they were in one of the most iconic places on earth in gastronomic terms, to take them to eat.

"I never thought I saw something like this," Buck said when he saw the restaurant where they were "a McDonals serving wine!"

"We're on duty, we can't drink genius," Locke exclaimed.

"It's lunch, only with food can one drink" the old ODST replied.

"We are in one of the countries with great gastronomic cuisines of the earth and we come to a Mcdonals" said Emile surprised "must be a joke."

The high command had given money to the Spartans to meet some need of the visitors, along with them since they were escorted from Reach to the ground, but as Carter said, it was not much money they had been given. They had closed the place so that they could eat with more privacy but it highlighted the fact that members of the UNSC were having lunch alone at the place with a number of shock soldiers guarding the place.

"This ..." Pinya and Bozes saw that the food they had been given was eaten using their hands, without requiring any cutlery. In addition to the hamburgers they made a strange dish "... they eat it with their hands" they saw that Rerei, Tuka and Rory had no problem eating this way.

"Princess," Bozes exclaimed, not knowing what to do before the meal.

"If we want to have strength, we must eat this Bozes has offered us," said Co Lada taking the risk of eating the dish they had been offered.

They took the hamburgers that the spartans bought them and ate them. The strange taste of ground and molded meat, combined with the vegetables and bread that made it up, made them a curious delicacy. John being close to them, he saw the face of satisfaction and delight of Pinya, the princess realized that the spartan saw her, smiled at him despite the little discomfort he still felt when John looked at him. The Chief, seeing the young girl's smile, could not help seeing Cortana's reflection in Pinya, feeling uncomfortable and somewhat nervous; causing it to divert its gaze from the princess of the Empire.

From another point, Palmer ate and directed a murderous look at John after knowing, in a way not yet fully guaranteed; that John would always be promoted to general and become general of the spartnas, at the same time as his superior.

"They think to make him general, he doesn't even follow my orders and they want me to follow his orders" was Palmer's thought as he ate, looking at the boss with murderous eyes.

"Anyone want to change places?" Buck said, since he was sitting next to the commander and felt the tension from his gaze at John.

After having lunch and after having digestion so that the hours moved to those indicated to take the girls to their corresponding places. They went up to the pelicans and continued the trip as the time was approaching for their meetings.

During the trip to Switzerland, where the two places were located for the girls to introduce themselves; the group of pelicans that transported Rerei, Tuka, Rory and John drifted into the air, while the group where Pinya and Bozes went was going elsewhere in the Swiss territory.

"Why do we deviate?" asked the princess to see that the group of ships was divided into two.

"Since your visit is not official, we will take you to a place where you will meet with important members to discuss what they have come privately, princess," Palmer replied.

The priestess, the magician, the demigod, along with John, Osiris and Noble would go to Vienna. While, Pinya, Boses with Azul and Palmer went to Geneva.

The three girls next to John were entering with their escorts to the main hall in the Senate of the UNSC where they would participate in the trial on the performance of the Marines in the new territory in which they had built a military base.

"Listen, behave in front of people, do not raise your voice and do not speak unless you are asked or speak directly to you," John indicated to the girls as they moved toward the main hall.

"Understood," said Rerei, taking the spartan's instructions.

Upon entering the Senate atrium, they were received by hundreds of reporters from the different media societies that existed in the worlds, as the trial was being transmitted live forna. Instead, political members were waiting exclusively for the UNSC for the deliberation that was to take place.

"It has been two months after the New Alexandria incident, and since then questions have been asked about it. Since knowing what UNSC forces and allies are doing there until they know if the enemy plans to launch a second attack on the city "said one of the news broadcasting the moment on the different screens that tuned it" the time has come for the truth to be known, now members of the UNSC and some refugees from the other world are entering the military base raised . "

In the room, it was transmitted that John, Rerei, Tuka and Rory entered the Senate's salt; who walked to designated seats in the place, behind them stood the members of Noble and Osiris who followed me as their bodyguards before the assembly. Without knowing it, this report was tuned by people like Del Rio, Lors Hood, Holland, the Inquisitor Tel'vadam and one of the leaders of the most active insurgent groups.

"Let's see the show," said the insurgent leader.


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Chief, Rory, Rerei and Tuka. They entered the chamber of the Senate being guarded by the spartans of noble and osiris, accompanied them to some hundred leather in the place that cataloged them as accused, in that assembly. Noble and Osiris stood behind the sitters while the show began.

"I said it before, behave," John looked seriously at the three girls.

"You worry too much Spartan," Rory said mockingly.

On the other side of the Senate chamber, walking towards this site. A member of the UNSC high command walked alongside the ONI agent, Serin Osman.

"Ha!" The old man, a high-ranking leader in the army, gave a triumphant laugh and pride "I can't believe you managed to bring that Spartan to a trial before the Senate."

"It is not the first time I have John come to a trial, Senator Del Rio " Serin said selflessly with the interests of the detestable man.

"Nobody had disrespected me to such a degree as that bastard," he said seriously from the river.

Flashback

It was that moment when he was still in command of infinity, in the dark hours when the didact planned to destroy the earth and the Chief tried to stop it; however, it was the moment when Cortana caused a small failure in the ship's systems because of its exceeded years of service.

"Give me that chip now or I'll get you locked up for treason," Andrew fierce told the war hero.

"With all due respect, sir, there are more important things at stake, to save humanity," John replied, placing the cortana chip in his helmet. "If you don't do it, I'll do it." 117 He turned around and started to leave. The command room.

"Come back here, and deliver that AI!" He raised the voice of del Rio, causing John to pause a moment just to be insulted.

"Fuck you," John said without turning around, just turning his head.

End of flashback

"John has always been like that when someone wanted to take Cortana from him," said Serin, smiling at the memory of the senator. "It hurts that he is gone, and I reject the new versions offered by Dr. Halsey."

"I don't care about that," interrupted him from Rio, "well, I have things to do."

Andrew del Rio entered the Senate room, where the first one he saw was John carrying his Mjolnir by being with visitors from the other world.

"Got damn!" John cursed when he saw the man who almost condemned the world for his stubbornness against the didact.

On another side of planet earth, in Switzerland; Princess Pinya and her partner Bozes had reached the room where they would meet with other UNSC military leaders and some of the Shanghai separatists for peace negotiations between the two fighting forces.

Upon arriving at the said room in the company of Palmer and the rest of the Blue team, the two royalty girls were received by two senior men at the UNSC and from the right hand of the inquisitor of the Elites.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Pinya Col Hada, I am Captain General Terrence Hood of the UNSC, delighted" the old man introduced himself "they are my companions the army general Urban Holland and the general of the army of the swords of shangelios Rtas' Vadum. "

"A pleasure princess" greeting while remaining serious Urban.

"A pleasure, human" spoke with the serious and cold voice that had the distinguished Elite.

oth girls could not help feeling intimidated by the reptile and both men, although they received them in peace. Sitting at a rectangular table, facing the princess and her second in command in front of the high-ranking members of the UNSC and the Shangelios, this while being guarded by the spartans, along with several shock soldiers and some class elites zealot that protected Rtas.

"Before starting this meeting, princess, it should be noted that this is not the peace conference," Holland explained to them, "but a meeting for the pre-meeting agreements that we hope will take place."

"I understand, I don't oppose" Pinya accepted the conditions, as if he had something to oppose.

Back in the public interrogation that would take place, against John for the death of several refugees in the unknown new world nicknamed Gate. Transmission that was being seen by thousands in human colonies and others belonging to existing beings, including rebel groups.

"They are all present," said the ONI Senate camera monitor. "This session stands."

As soon as he said that, del Rio took control of the main microphone since he had summoned the meeting with the master chief as accused, this while Serin took ascension among the other senators present.

"Spartan John Sierra-117 Master Chief, explain ..." he said with annoyance and a certain level of ego in his face "how is it possible that a" dragon ", a reptile-class animal was a rival against a group of ten spartans?" Andrew asked.

John took the microphone in the part where he was sitting and responded with his iconic voice.

"He was very strong," he replied curtly without taking off his helmet.

The response of the master chief left his fellow Spartans destitute, I leave you thinking: can you not say better?

"Strong?" exclaimed del Rio for the spartan's bad joke "it's a lizard, a reptile. How can that be very strong!" He raised his voice.

"In fact, senator ..." a woman from one of the hundreds who were behind John and the girls located spoke, who stood next to Sierra-117 "reports of the Shangeli ship that collaborated in the fight obtained data interesting "said the woman with a holographic tablet, which connected to the screens of the room" it seems that the skin of this "dragon" is of a resistance of the same level as a navy ship and the power of the shots of the animal could damage the ship if it attacked it, in a nutshell, they were facing a frigate-type ship from the ground that has a powerful flame thrower like mac cannon. "

All were thoughtful with the information given, but the spartans, especially John; they were surprised at the presence of the woman who helped in the trial before the cameras, it was no more nor anyone than Halsey.

"Dr. Halsey, what are you doing here?" John exclaimed to the old woman by his side.

"I came to help you" Catherine replied with a defiant smile towards Andrew from John's company "they gave me an authorization by the high command to support you in this trial requested by the stupid person in front of you" clearly spoke of Andrew "also as mother is my My children must be there. "

"You are not my mother," he replied.

"Educate them and enter them, make sure they had food and a comfortable place to sleep," Halsey says, "do you want my help or not?"

"Okay," said John, looking back to the front, "I count on you."

It could be said that the Chief was calm with the doctor supporting him, but it was not the only one who had to continue facing Andrew.

"Although that is true," said del Rio, maintaining composure, "about 150 people died in the incident. The duty of a spartan is to give his life for the sake of civilians," the other Spartans put on an angry face at this statement below. of their helmets "how is it that so many innocents died in that little battle."

"First, the dragon flew, we moved the people on the ground, they did not authorize an air evacuation in time, that would have prevented the confrontation with the animal" John explained "second, in all battles there will always be casualties, allies, enemies or civilians . "

"I would like to add" Halsey spoke "the duty of a spartan is to serve not to die, like every soldier in the army."

"If as you say" Andrew exclaimed without giving importance to the above said "leaving that aside, because they do not inform us about the treatment that refugees receive at the base in this new world."

That said, John returned to his place, as it was time for Rerei to be interviewed by the hostile of del Rio.

"Your name is Rerei ra Rerena" Andrew asked the young blue-haired girl.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you a ... magician?" Andrew didn't know if this fact, part of a report, was true.

"Apprentice still, with the possibility of a professional diploma" Rerei clarified.

"How old are you? 16 years old? At that age I got my PhD," Halsey said in her mind when she heard the girl talking about her college career.

"You live among the Arnus base refugees," said the senator. "Tell me, do they give them everything they need there?"

"Yes," Rerei said, "water, food, shelter, medicine and recreation; we don't need anything," he said.

"And if they don't believe him, I've got pictures of the cameras of the refugees at the base in the new world" Halsey, with his team showed on the screens recordings that proved what the girl said.

"Okay" he accepted the young lady's answer "can you answer me one last question for you, young lady" Andrew asked "can you tell me if the performance of the spartans in the fight against the fire dragon was acceptable in the face of the death of 150 civilians? "

"Outstanding," Rerei said, "many warriors in my world would have fled to see one, they would face it."

Again, Halsey showed images of this statement by Rerei. He showed videos of John's helmet where he, his team with Noble and the other Marines faced the great winged beast. Proving that he was a great opponent for the spartans in that battle. Andrew could not say anything more to Rerei, so he had no choice but to go to the next person to interrogate the cameras.

"What's your name young lady" asked del Rio.

"Tuka Luna Marceau" appeared before the cameras "I am an elf."

Tuka perplexed, stunned and amazed at everyone in the Senate chamber audience and for everyone in the world who watched the broadcast live.

"An elf?" Andrew knew about these fantasy creatures, but it was not believed that the girl was a real one "how can we prove this."

"My ears" lifted her hair that covered her sands and letting them appreciate before the cameras.

Katt approached Tuka by having her by his side and touched the girl's ears, just when she moved them at will in front of everyone.

"They are real" declared noble 2 impressed by having a mythical creature in front of her "who would say so."

"Amazing! Amazing!" the comments of the people in the room were heard and while the cameras and photographers took evidence with their devices.

"Order!" said the judge but did not pay attention to him - order!

The monitor screamed but they paid more attention to Tuka than to the man in the place.

"Shut up!" Emile shouted taking his shotgun shooting at the ceiling, it's quiet thud all "thank you!"

"Weapon!" three ODST arrived against Emile after firing.

"Okay ..." del Rio thanked the order to recover in the room "tell us miss, the performance of the spartans to face the fire dragon."

"I couldn't" she replied confused "I was unconscious when that happened, but they protected me that moment" he smiled.

It was then that Andrew noticing the next witness to question believed that he would get the victory he wanted for him and so he could take it out on the boss after insulting him before his old Infinity crew. The spartans behind John and the girls saw the face of malice that Andrew had drawn on his face and worried about what would happen.

"I have a bad feeling" Jorge shared his thoughts out loud leaving all his teammates surprised by how he expressed himself.

Then it was time for Rory to be interrogated. He stood before everyone in the audience, with a veil on his face, which was part of his priestly uniform. Thanks to this, Andrew wanted to take the advantage he loved so much, thinking that Rory was mourning his black clothes.

"What's your name young lady?" He asked about Rio.

"Rory Mercury" was introduced.

"Miss Rory, can you tell us about your life in the refugee camp," he asked the priestess.

"Simple, awake, alive, I pray, I receive life, I pray and I sleep" that simple she told her daily routine.

"Do you receive ... life?" del Rio did not understand this part.

"Food," Rory clarified "three times a day to be exact. Receiving life, killing, is the same for Enroy."

"Okay," Andrew said worriedly, so he decided to ask the girl a personal question seeing his clothes that seemed to be grieving "one last question, among the number of the victims is a relative of yours or a loved one for you? "

"I don't understand you ..." Rory said indifferently, she didn't understand the meaning of this question, everyone who ever cared for her is already with Enroy.

"He asks if you ..." Halsey wanted to explain to Rory but she stopped him.

"I understand the question, but because it tells me such stupidity," said the priest to hear the question of del Rio.

"Tell us Miss Mercury. You believe that the performance of the spartans and the leadership of the master chief were responsible for the death of the innocent, none of them was affected by the dragon, but if many of the innocent" said del Rio " I won, you are finished Spartan "thought Andrew looking at John in his ascent who thought he was uncomfortable under his helmet" tell us, what really happened! "

"You're stupid!" exclaimed to all lung Rory, causing the audio system to tinker, causing a headache for everyone in the senator chamber.

"Ahh, my ears!" Buck shouted at the pain in his eardrums.

Again, Emile took his ODST shotgun, and shot at the ceiling without warning, the noise of the shotgun eased the pain produced by the speakers.

"Thank you Emile ..." Carter said recovering from the daze of his ears.

"You're welcome" exclaimed noble 4.

From the ceiling, a stage lamp fell that illuminated the room as a result of Emile's shots to the ceiling; it fell on Six's head, causing it to fall flat.

"Six!" Jun and Katt shouted when they saw their colleague down.

Meanwhile, Andrew was confused and worried, because his whole plan to take the Master Chief out of the way had gone to hell.

"What did you say ..." exclaimed Rio.

"I said that if you are stupid" Mercury removed the veil that covered his face "do you want to know what happened that day? Each one of them gave their best against the dragon, they did not run away or used people as a shield. They faced the beast like no other in my world, and they came back alive, more than anything they deserve to pounce. You complain about them because they let a quarter of that people die when they should congratulate them for saving three quarters of it, "said Rory "To begin with, it is bad that a soldier, or one of these spartans; wants to protect his own life, if they die in vain, who will protect them while complainers like you remain in the comfort of their hundreds. If you are not able to understand it , I feel sorry for the soldiers of this world. That is my answer, young man. "

All the senators, the spartans, and others who saw the transmission of this moment were thoughtful and surprised by Rory's response, especially the army soldiers seeing the girl said true things about them.

"It seems that you don't know how to respect your elders, young lady" Andrew was pissed off at what I call the semi goddess, without knowing what Rory was like "I don't know what kind of education they have in your world, but in this world, respect the elders. "

"Respect huh?" Rory knew how to apply this discipline.  
Taking his halberd, he began to unwrap it but before he got to do this, John buried, ran to Rory and took her by the waist "what are you doing ?! Let me go!" the charge back to its place, at the same time, the priestess dropped her weapon, Carter approached to lift it but it was very heavy.

"Help me," Carter said quietly.

The other spartans helped him by seeing that he could not lift the halberd and but only with the help of eight spartans could he lift it to remove it.

"Damn this thing weighs more than Jorge's butt," Emile said raising the gun with effort.

"Do not start" exclaimed noble five dissatisfied.

As soon as they removed the weapon, John returned to the stand and explained to the people of the Senate why Rory's attitude.

"They may not know, but Rory Mercury is the oldest person in this place," said John.

"How old are you?" asked del Rio without believing in what the spartan said.

"961 years" exclaimed the demigod as if hesitating.

"Than?" perplexed everyone in the room, as did Halsey, the Elites, Brutes and the rebels who watched the broadcast "and ... you ..." Andrew asked Tuka.

"165 years" said the elf calmly.

"I 15 years" said Rerei without being asked, that said, he took the stand and clarified the statements of his companions "I am a human, in our world my people live between 60 and 80 years maximum. Tuka is an elf, their period of life varies depending on the faction of elves to which they belong. Rory was human, but she became a demigod because of what she has stopped poisoning, after a thousand years like this, she will become a spirit, later a goddess. "

The last impact on all who tuned the frequency.

"A goddess?" he surprised Tel 'vadam who watched the broadcast on a channel he had provided by the UNSC that fights in support of the release of Shanguelios.

"Awesome," said another Elite.

"I prefer that one ... Elf" commented another Shanghai leaving all his countrymen missed.

The deliberation in the Senate of the Earth had come to an end, Andrew had lost and had to accept it. John was free as were his companions on the other side of the portal. On the other side of the planet, not far from the master chief, the secret meeting between the representative leaders of the shangueli human alliance with the princess of the empire was coming to an end.

"As a last point, Princess" Hood said showing Pinya a book where it was written on the cover, incident of New Alexandria "after our arrival in his world and with the military occupation we managed to take, has made us capture about a thousand prisoners of his nation, politicians and military. "

"A thousand prisoners?" Pinya said scared with such a figure.

"Princess" whispered Bozes "remember that many noblemen and senators reported the disappearance of their relatives in the occupied areas, their names must be here."

Pinya didn't open the book, but I do appreciate it and throw a question before doing anything else.

"How much is the rescue?" asked the princess.

"Neglect princess, we no longer ask for ransom for prisoners," Holland informed, "however if we expect something in return."

"Like what?" Pinya asked but none of the three said anything about it.

"That will be debated when the princess peace conference is run," said the Shangelio, until then we can release a maximum of 40 prisoners from that list.

"She can keep the book with you until then," Hood commented.

"Okay, thanks" calms the redhead.

It was then that the previous meeting ended.

"Princess" Hood stands and extended his hand to Pinya "it was nice talking to you."

"We salute like this," Kelly said to Pinya as she and Linda were next to Pinya and her partner while Fredd was next to the military leaders next to Palmer.

"Thank you," Pinya said shaking hands with each of the three.

Palmer and the others from the Blue team took out Pinya and Bozes to reunite them with John and the other girls for what followed in the hitinerary. In that, the master chief and the others were heading to the Senate exit in the company of Halsey since he was with his favorite spartans.

"Nice to see you again ma'am," Jorge said.

"Since when Dr. Halsey was released," Carter asked the mother of the spartans.

"Spartan was always free," said the woman, "who? I really thought that sword cell was because I was a prisoner at the UNSC. Please, that room was hardly a room in a three-star hotel for me," said the doctor. I also left because they told me that John would be in trouble. "

"They weren't exactly problems," Agent Oz of ONI appeared at one of the intersections in the corridor where the spartans went.

"Madam," Locke greeted when he saw his ONI superior.

"Team Osiris, I need you to leave me alone with John, Dr. Halsey and the noble team for a moment, escort the guests to the transport, in a moment they will reach them," Osman told the group of the fourth generation.

"With all due respect, madam, they ordered me and my team to escort, and the Noble team to the guests," said Locke intrigued by this sudden change of orders from his superior.

"They will only change roles for a few minutes," Serin said.

That said, Osiris took control over Tuka, Rerei and Rory; they were taken to the hangar where the pelican that had brought them was parked. Meanwhile, Noble, the boss and Halsey had to talk to Serin about something they didn't know.

"Very well Serin tell us what happens" said John as soon as Osiris moved away from the others.

"Always so perspicuous, John, that's what I like about you," Oz exclaimed with an expression of appreciation for the Spartan. "Okay, listen well to what Halsey is going to tell you." In that, the doctor sided with the agent. the ONI and so he told what he had to tell.

"Listen well to what I'm going to tell you, Spartans," said Halsey, "after the incident in the New Alexandria portal and his trip to the other side of the door, something very interesting was found for the UNSC where there is now a base built in that world."

"Talk about Arnus," Katt said. "What is there."

"When they raised the base in that place, Professor Anders sent me interesting information about what is under the site" gradually unwrapped the cake.

"And that interesting thing is ..." Jun said.

"A Forerrunner machine" declared Halsey.

This perplexed everyone, especially John and his bad relationship with Forerruner after losing his beloved Cortana.

"This machine, whatever it is, is very well buried in the ground," Halsey said. "Soon they will begin digging to discover the machine."

"This machine is like the composer or something," said John attracting everyone's attention.

"Not exactly," commented the woman "the most we know, is that this device is probably linked to the opening of the portal to this new world."

"Why do you tell us all this doctor?" Jorge said to the woman he most respected.

"Not long ago, this classified information infiltrated the public network because of the rebels, manipulating the information saying that the UNSC opened the portal or something," said Serin now "we have no idea why or for what, but the information he reached the covenant and it is feared that they will try to reach this world in order to continue their great journey. We fear that some of these organizations would send their people to the other side, so we took advantage of the audience raised by Senator Andrew against the boss for the fire dragon incident to attract the enemy's attention with a few targets that come from the other side. "

"He's saying that we brought the girls here, only to be used as bait to hunt down the enemy sides that want to cross the portal," said Six.

"Basically, yes," Osman said as if nothing.

"First the navy wants to reduce expenses, and now it uses civilians as a grandfather, that more it follows that they make us go by subway to an extraction point," Emile said sarcastically.

Later that day. The spartans plus the reintegration of Azul, Palmer and the princess with their partner; They were in a bullet subway train, in the direction of the city of Budapest in Hungary.

"You had to tell the subway, right," Jun complained to Emile's mouth when he was sitting next to his partner.

"Shut up" Emile was just as pissed off.

Spartans and visitors on the other side of the portal traveled in the underground bullet of the land that took people from one country to another city in another country. All this because they had gone to Palmer to look for Pinya and Bozes, but in the course of going to the city of Budapest by bus, the convoy had been intercepted in a trap by a group of rebels. However, they had fallen into the trap since Serin knew they were going to ambush them sooner or later.

"They fell straight into a trap" said Serin by an army communicator. She had led the countermeasures group for the enemy ambush into the convoy "there were not many after all" the Marines she had with her had spoken to ten and arrested six of these rebels. "

"Okay," John replied on the other side of Serin's call "once in Budapest he will continue."

"So one of these rebels told me," said Osman, "someone informed them of the movements."

"A spy" exclaimed John.

"A traitor" commented Oz.

"Some guy who belonged to the rebels and regretted and because of his past the rebels are using it," said one of the spartans.

"Who said that," Serin asked.

"I'm sorry, I have you out loud," said John.

The spartans were gathered in a circle around John, who had the communicator in hand for others to hear.

"Since they listen," Serin attracted attention, "the rebel said that they may try to attack them at any time during the rest of our guests' trip so they will do so by tomorrow afternoon they and you should be in Japan, okay until then look where to stay in Budapest until tomorrow. "

"At least tell us that we already have a place to stay," said Carter, "not like when we wanted to get on the subway."

Flashback

It was the moment when they were going to get on the subway bullet train, but before they could get on, one of the drivers stopped them.

"Gentlemen, you can't get on this train," said the driver.

"Why? Why with our weight could we unbalance the train in some curve?" Jun commented.

"Not because none of you have a subway pass, gentlemen," said the man.

"Fuck, right," Six cursed.

"No, gentlemen."

"Son we are spartans, soldiers of the UNSC; we are in the middle of a mission so let us pass or we will stop you for obstruction to the military," Buck said.

"I know the rules sir, and in them they say that in the absence of wartime no soldier can abuse public transportation," said the subject.

"Six no" Katt stopped his friend who was going to take his DMR and was going to hit the man because he wouldn't let them up.

"Where do we get those passes?" Asked John.

The driver pointed to a place where a long line of people were trained to buy their subway pass.

"Son of a bitch" Emile.

End of flashback

"We spent two hours lining up the ticket," Vale said.

Flashback

The Spartans and young women from the other world were standing in line to get that pass while the people saw the presence of these super-soldiers and the master chief out of the wave.

"Why do we all have to stand in line?" Tanaka said.

"Because only one or two passes can be purchased per person," commented Frederic, "the Chief, Locke, Carter, Palmer and I will buy for the princess and her friend, the rest will buy their own ticket."

In that, a group of children looked at the spartans in line, without looking away.

"Why don't they take a picture? It will last longer," Emile told the infants, and made the V symbol of victory.  
Without hesitation, the children took a photo of Spartan III.

End of flashback

"Well stop complaining and comply with what he tells you," said Osman, "I'll see you soon."

As soon as Osman's transmission was over, the spartans dispersed in the car in which they were next to the other girls who came with them.

"What's wrong with them?" Emile asked to see that the five girls were nervous since they got on the train.

"They think we are taking them to the center of the earth," Katt replied.

Pinya and Bozes were restless since they boarded the means of transport, so much so that they were scared when the train was shaking, you should occasionally, during the trip.

"Oh!" Bozes was scared to feel the abrupt movement of the train, it was so much for her that she had to hold on to the closest spartan she had next to her, John. Seeing him, I remember what happened to him that night in the mansion. Form "I'm sorry" turned away blushing and embarrassed.

"Neglect," said the boss, just when someone took his right hand, it was Pinya who had clung to the Spartan with the fear it brought.

"It's okay," Emile exclaimed, "but they tell me about them two," he pointed to where his commander was with Rory clinging to him.

"I guess he's also afraid of the subway," Carter commented with Rory clinging to his left arm.

"No, is not that!" Rory was scared and terrified "we are underground in Hady's territory."

"Hady?" Fred asked.

"Yes ... 200 years ago he asked me to become his wife," explained the Apostle of Enroy "since then he doesn't bother me. He is very insistent."

"And why did you hit the commander?" Locke asked.

"She hates men," Rory declared.

"She?" Jorge repeated "Hady is a woman? You mean that ..."

"Scissors, let's just say it like that," commented Six.

"Quiet a few more minutes and we'll get out of here," John exclaimed with Pinya still attached to him.

"Quick!" Rory began to speak in a lustful tone "fast!"

Not even ten minutes passed, when the train arrived at its destination. So the girls went out and calmed down, some more than the others.

"Finally air" Rory was relieved "is better than being underground."

On the other hand, the Spartans were meeting with a woman who had made them go in the subway.

"Agent Osman, how did you get here before us?" Locke asked Serin, as he said, she was standing there when they left the subway station.

"I came on a civilian-use ferry from the army to the city here," Serin said quietly.

"Where did you get a ferry?" John asked.

"I am an ONI agent, John. I can take things like those borrowed" was the bland response of the former Spartan.

"If he has access to something like that because he didn't travel by train," Emile asked annoyed.

"I had forgotten ..." he gave another bland answer.

"Yes ... Sure ..." thought all the spartans upon hearing the answer.

"Very well, they know where to stay because I don't," Serin said so that he didn't care what happened to the group of spartans and the women who had been assigned to protect him.

"How do they still keep you on ONI?" John said disappointed in his old friend from the show.

"I have my gifts" he immediately gave them the explanation "Listen I did not get you a place to stay because whoever filters the information about our guests' visit, keeps abreast of the changes in the plans."

"She says that whoever is filtering the information remains on the lookout," Linda exclaimed.

"Yes," she looked at all the spartans "and until we discover the threat we will have to move with stealth and caution. Noble, Osiris, Azul and Palmer leave the care of the five visitors during the days remaining in their stay."

"Will we be babysitters for two more days?" Emile said.

"That's right, listen, we don't know who is behind these leaks but he has shown them to the rebels and the covenant, they may want to attack them to approach them in one way or another," Serin reported, "for example ..."

It was then that a hooded man ran towards the girls and wanted to steal Rory's halberd, but as soon as he took it, the weight of the weapon brought the subject down.

"Wow, what the stork has brought" Serin and the spartans approached the hooded man who had fallen over the halberd "Are you a rebel? Who sends you? Raynor?"

"I'll never talk," said the hooded man on the floor.

"We'll see." Serin put his hands on the halberd to want to lift it.

"Agent Osman ..." Carter wanted to warn him but ...

"Than?" Serin wanted to lift the gun but could not, and ended up dislocating his back "ahhh!"

Two pelicans arrived at the location, one to take the rebel, another to take Serin on a medical table.

"Find a safe place for them, protect them, tomorrow they should be in Japan, okay!" Osman said as they climbed her on the stretcher to the pelican "I'll see you there!" The ship began to rise.

Once he left, the Spartans stared at each other to know where they were going.

"Where are we going now, commander?" Katt asked his superior.

"Let's look for a safe and public place, but neither does it expose us much," said Carter.

"You have to discard the hotels," Kelly said.

"Hey," Six spoke, "I know someone in this city with a house big enough to accommodate us all."

"Which way to go" Palmer asked.

"To the south, but I must go to the city center to pay some things and buy a pizza," he said and everyone was confused.

Six of them went to pay some of the normal people, electricity, water, gas, cable and bought the food he said in large quantities.

Meanwhile, south of the city of Budapest. In a residential area, a woman locked in her house semi asleep and stuck to her computer finished her work late from her profession.

"I must ... finish ... or I'm dead ... they cut me off ... the water ... the gas ... in a short time the light ... I must finish ... two more pages ... and already ... "the woman was exhausted, she could no longer and without warning a spartan entered her room.

"Turn on the heater." Six entered the room where the woman was sleeping at her desk.

"Six ... six is it you?" It was a woman in glasses who recognized the Spartan for her armor.

"If it's me," he took off his helmet. "You're hungry." He showed a box with pizza. "They can go by."

The others were at the front door watching the scene, wondering who the woman was and what relationship she had with Six.

"Six ..." Carter spoke.

"Who is she ..." Emile asked.

"She? Is my wife" he said without hesitation.

"...What?!"


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Your wife ... Eee ?!" shouted the noble spartans at Katt's exception.

"Are you married?!" Jun questioned.

"Since when?!" He was curious about Emile.

"Why didn't you tell us about this spartan," Carter asked.

"Since when can a spartan get married?" Jorge asked.

"Do you remember Maria?" Kelly commented on Maria 062, the first spartan to marry and start a family.

"Oh ... Right," recalled noble 5.

Time after that, being inside his friend's house and in the company of his wife; most of them were around the kitchen table of the house, eating the pizzas that the Spartan Beta had bought. At the same time, the girls who had come with them from the other side of the portal, were impressed and terrified.

"Hady is here too! ..." Rory was startled to see dolls that Six's wife had on a shelf.

"Books ..." Rerei was amazed at the many booksellers in the house of the Spartan "many books."

"I never thought a book was so small," Pinya said, taking one of the books, which were not books, if not sleeves.

Among them was a book that stood out, One Piece took 458 chapters 113468 - 113475. Of this type, and other books, began to read Pinya and Bozes, impressed by the quality of the drawings and stories. Meanwhile, spartans on the other hand rested.

"If they are on a high-risk mission," Six's wife said as she bit a slice of pizza "why did you bring them here?"

"Six is right," said Carter, "although it is a safe and discreet place, we cannot involve civilians."

"It will only be for this night commander," said Six, "who would suspect that a group of spartans would hide in a residential area."

From there, Emile began questioning the spartans two and six of his team.

"You knew that Six was married Katt, why didn't you say anything?" Emile asked her friend.

"I'm not going to tell the secrets of others to anyone, especially you, Emile," said Katt annoyed with him while she took a slice of pizza.

"Since when, they are married ma'am ..." Jorge asked directly the wife of his friend who had side in reference to the years of their marriage.

"Riza, Riza Aoi" exclaimed the girl.

"We got married a week before I joined the team, so it would be about eight years," Six said after counting the years with his finger.

"Eight years and you didn't tell us about it," Emile complained, but then he turned the matter around "you know ... we thought you were dating Katt."

"Yes, they spend a lot of time together in the army," Jun said.

One would think that in this situation, Six's wife would be upset, but no.

"A second they think he and I ..." Katt said pointing to Six with her thumb.

"Aren't they lovers?" Emile asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't date him" Katt refuted.

"I don't go out with her" Six exclaimed towards Katt.

"So ... why do you two get together so much?" Jun asked.

Both spartans looked at each other and gave a sigh, they had to spit the truth that they had hidden so much.

"We are brothers-in-law," said Six and Katt.

"What thing?" shouted the other noble members.

"Is this woman your sister?" Emile asked surprised.

"What? No, she is not my sister" exclaimed "Katt is married to my brother," Six said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the noble members shouted again.

Nearby, among the books owned by the two spartans. The Blue and Osiris team members, like Palmer, were watching as Noble was socializing as high school youth.

"You know," Buck said, "when he said it was his wife, I thought it was a woman, I don't know, a doctor or an engineer, not one ..." he saw the woman's computer "... otaku" looked the same, as Princess Pinya and Bozes had fallen into the world of anime "although we must recognize that she has good tastes," he said, Riza was a woman with large, firm breasts.

In saying that, Palmer could not help seeing the enormous attributes that Six's wife carried and the difference in measures both had. He entered a state ... depressive.

"What surprises me is that the floor of this house can support us all," said Tanaka.

"The ground is reinforced ten times to support a maximum of five pelicans if they landed on the roof," commented Six approaching dinner for these spartans.

"How can a spartan be married?" Locke asked when he saw Six approaching him.

"There is no law that says that a spartan cannot be married or that forms a family," said Six.

"Honey ..." Riza exclaimed appearing behind Six "I have a job to finish for tomorrow so ..." I move from quiet to serious "... I don't want to be interrupted!"

Already at night, the Spartans were still awake more than others. The other noble members were still processing the information in their heads, Six was married, now also Katt, and both were brothers-in-law. Meanwhile, others like John, like Pinya and Bozes; He had taken one of the Doujins that Six and his wife had at home, he was concentrating reading the manga.

"I don't understand what is great about those Chinese drawings," Buck said, putting himself behind the Master Chief who bent down to see John read "go but what more interesting Chinese drawings."

Saying that, Palmer also approached John behind and saw that he was reading, he took a big surprise to see that he read the spartan, a Hentai book called "Oni Chichi".

"What the fuck are you reading!" Palmer complained "Chief I can't believe you read something as indecent as that," she said disappointed in the spartan.

Palmer began to see in detail the pages in which John was reading, and his imagination began to flow with the Chief on top of her and Sarah enjoying the huge sword of the spartan.

"I only read it for the story" said the Chief changing the page.

"And what a story ..." exclaimed Buck getting into the story.

Meanwhile, the noble team was still processing the information they discovered about Katt and Six, they did not understand what the hell was happening.

"I still can't believe that Six is married and that his brother is married to Katt," Emile commented.

"I don't understand how Six has a brother, all Spartan 2 are supposed to be orphans," Jorge said after listening.

"I don't understand how you could pass your shotgun to the Senate chamber," Locke said, looking at Emile, which caught everyone's attention.

"Right," Tanaka exclaimed, looking for a place to sit on the floor. "We all left our weapons when we entered the place as escorts."

"It's a story ... silly" Jun said "it was after the victory against the covenant and the disappearance of the master chief."

Flashback

The noble team was in Reach traveling on a pelican bound for the city was New Alexandria. They were going to meet Holland at a party that the UNSC was having in glorification of the victory against the alien forces of the covenant and their attempt to destroy the human race.

"They put together a party for spartans?" Jun said incredulously at the data of the mission they were going to.

"Since when they have parties for spartans," Emile complained.

"It's not a party, it's a celebration for the end of the war," Carter commented as he drove the pelican on the ride.

"There's alcohol, loud music, dancing and more alcohol. Obviously we're going to a party," Emile said "and why we have our armor on for the party."

"It will be a party just for spartans, everyone will wear their armor," Carter exclaimed.

Once they reached the site of celebration and having parked the pelican. They were going to enter the place but they had to pass security.

"Spartans have to leave their weapons before entering," said a marine who was as a security guard at the entrance

"Okay," Carter exclaimed.

Each of one of the spartans took out the weapons he brought, each of his main weapon that identified them in the noble team, Katt left his Magnun pistol, Jorge his machine gun, Jun his precision rifle, Six his assault rifle, Carter his DMR and Emile his shotgun. They also left their knives and the two grenades that each carried as a precaution.

"Ready, they can pass," said the Marine guarding the weapons, the noble members began to pass but then, the soldier stopped one of them "wait spartan" everyone stopped "he has to leave all his weapons."

"Emile ..." Noble one looked at him.

"Fuck" blasphemous the Spartan to return to the marine and hand over the remaining weapons.

He took out another knife that he had hidden, a magnum that he had hidden, three more grandas, an elite energy saber, a plasma rifle, another knife, another mangum, a loaded lance spear, another more knife.

"Better get in, right?" Six commented seeing that Emile was going to delay.

Once inside, everything was quiet, a gala party with all the spartans of generation two and three who survived the war. And those who did not, there was an altar in the Mexican-style place on the día de los muertos (day of the dead) with photos of their fallen brothers and friends, and things that identified them. Among them was the photo of Tom, the original noble six, members of the Beta company, there were also photos of dead members of Alpha, Gamma and the Chief's generation. Seeing Tom's picture there, he saddened Katt, he could never tell him what he felt before his death. Or if?

"Commander" Dott appeared on Carter's channel.

"Dott talks about what happens," said the noble leader. "It seems that an inconvenience has arisen in the northern part of the planet. Holland asks for his presence at the base immediately."

"I understand," Carter said to cut off communication with the AI and change channels to his team. "Meet noble team, there are problems."

"We just arrived ..." Jun replied on the team cannel.

"Holland calls us, let's go!" Carter said.

They gathered and left to go back to the pelican and return to the base, but not before passing through Emile and his arsenal of the hell who kept it in his Mjolnir.

"Emile come on, there are problems," said Carter, passing the spartan along with the rest of the team.

"What ?! But ... ahhhh!" He complained because he had taken out the fifty weapons he carried with him, and without the time to keep them where he should, he took everything with his arms and carried it back to the pelican.

End of flashback

"Let's accept this, she's married, he's also" six and Katt "you're a spartan who didn't even know how you passed the psychological test in recruitment" Emile scoffed "if we want to have energy for tomorrow we have to sleep," said Carter, he said the last thing to all the other spartans and the girls "tomorrow will be a long day."

"What! But I'm not done yet ..." Pinya protested after hearing what the leader of the noble team said.

"You have to sleep princess" said John taking away his Yaoi and straining the doujins in their places in the bookcase "tomorrow there is to wake up early."

"Okay," Co Lada said after feeling John's finger touching her despite wearing her armor, which blushed her.

"We will sleep on the floor, as in the old days," Fred asked when he saw that there was nowhere to snuggle.

Just then Six entered the floor of the room where they were and with several pillows in hand, threw them to the boys so they could sleep in a more comfortable way.

"Tengan" threw a pillow at each one "to have their helmet removed," he told his spartans friends.

"Go to sleep," Carter said. "I'll take the first guard."

"Why don't you sleep," Riza suggested, "I'll be up at night."

"I appreciate the gesture, but we can't take advantage of a civilian in this mission, besides, I doubt he knows how to use a battle rifle," Carter commented, taking his gun and checking his cartridge.

"As you wish, I will be awake finishing this," Riza exclaimed, sitting in the computer chair to continue her mangaka work.

It was around two in the morning, most of the spartans were sleeping. Carter was still awake, and I took advantage that everyone was sleeping to want to get the information he needed from Riza.

"So Mrs. Riza," Carter said while he was finishing his work to deliver "as it was that you and Six met."

"I work for the ONI" Riza did not want to make detours, just wanted to finish and send her work "I was working behind a computer for the ONI setting up documents and making them confidential in the system."

"Were you an archivist?" Carter commented.

"Yes, I kept in the navy systems, the covered missions that the Spartans carried out" Riza said "although it was not something I did frequently, they kept me a lot behind that computer without doing anything. So in the free hours , I started to draw fanservice and so ... until one day someone discovered me "blushed to tell that old memory. "Six discovered me and instead of saying that I should be filing in the system like others, he praised me for how he drew. He was the first to do it. Whenever he came or came from a mission, he went to see me and asked me to show him my This was the case until one day, when Six was given permission to leave the service for two days, he asked me to go out on a date, then on another and another, until we fell in love. One day I told him that I wanted to be mangaka But it was a difficult thing for me, many debts for a mangaka if a job does not sell well, he told me 'the Spartans had no choice when choosing this path, just accept it. But you have the opportunity to choose what you want to be, you want to be Riza, I will support you 'something cheesy for a spartan' I do not look at Carter blushed for remembering those words of Six.

In saying that, the noble and blue spartans got that Six appointment, he was right, they didn't choose to be spartans, just accept it; Especially John.

"Very cheesy words for a spartan, but ... they were the necessary ones to accept that I fell in love with Six. I left the ONI and started my journey as a mangaka but I did it with the help of Six, we registered in the civilian as husband and woman, without making a big wedding, only the minister "Riza continued without penalty, just when she sent her work to the publishing house" he was still a murderer of the ONI and I waited for her, at home every time she came from a mission until He told me that they would transfer them to the noble team indefinitely. When he said that, I was worried, the war against the Covenant grew worrying me that he would not return one day ... so I asked him that before he left, we would have a wedding of true, with white suits and everything."

"With the invasion of Reach ... it must have been difficult for you," said Carter.

"But I'm glad to know that he survived, along with his team," she smiled at Carter.

"What is the real name of Six, he has never told us, nor is there anything in the file" asked the leader of Noble.

"It has no name," Riza exclaimed.

"Than?" Carter did not understand.

"Six has no name, when I read his file before saving it. He is a orphan by birth, nor in the orphanage he was before joining the project they had given him a name. But he told me that his lucky number was always the six, I started calling him that, when he was told that he would be attached to the noble team as the sixth member I don't doubt it, "Riza exclaimed.

"If he is an orphan by birth, how does he have a brother?" I question now.

"When they attacked his orphanage by the covenant, only he and his one-year-old 'brother' were the ones who survived his planet," said Six's wife.

"And what is the name of his Six brother," said Carter.

"Well ..." he turned to see Carter and smiled. "You've met him before."

Again he raised the intrigues to Carter and the other three of Noble who ignore these secrets that still kept the intrigues. After that there was some silence, Jorge was still awake as well, he had heard every word of Six's wife and did not know what to do about it, but to turn left to sleep better, but then he realized that his arm, little Rerei was clinging, she was holding his arm as if it were a stuffed animal which she didn't want to release. Jorge didn't know how to react to this, because as he saw her, she looked tender.

Nearby, John was in a similar state. The Chief could not sleep, he closed his eyes at times to sleep, but he did not succeed, he could only sleep well when he was in cryogenics, but from then on, no more. Just when he was finally sleeping to sleep, someone snuggled beside him. Looking with the dream in his eyes, he realized that it was Pinya; who had lay on his side, looking at John, although she was asleep. At first, when John saw her like that; He thought it was Cortana who slept beside him, but then he realized she was a princess. Realizing, he turned his head because when he saw her asleep, a strange discomfort appeared in him. An inconvenience to look at the princess and another to stop seeing her, if she saw that he looked at her.

Flashback

When Cortana had asked John once more about who the machine was and the human between her and him when they went for the didact before fleeing the Infinity, John answered him on that occasion.

"Who among us is the machine and who is the human, John?" Cortana asked when he was in private with him.

"We are both," replied the Chief.

"Why do you say that? That answer assures you," Cortana asked.

"Halsey I believe you with his DNA, you care about me, for everyone, despite not feeling your body" said John after loading his rifle "(your beautiful body)" I think this last "instead I was instructed to be a Kill machine, they even put me under this ... thing "their armor.

"And you think that's why you're just a machine," Cortana said. "You said I don't feel my own body." She looked at her electronic hands. "But I can feel yours under that armor, every beat of that human heart inside you. You know ... I have long since realized that it beats, as if you were in love. Are you? "

Saying that, John looked directly into Cortana's eyes, and she looked at the Boss's, despite being covered by the helmet's visor.

"Cortana ... I ..." he wanted to say something but that irrational fear he felt when he wanted to say those words killed him "... forget it" John didn't mean anything.

End of flashback

"(If I had told you what I felt then ... would something have changed? Cortana ... where are you?)" John asked in his thoughts as he looked at the roof of the house where they were. He still refused to accept the fact that Cortana would have died.

After thinking and remembering, John was able to sleep more calmly, but he still wondered if he had said that to Cortana before, had changed his destiny to sacrifice himself for him. At three o'clock in the morning, Locke changed guard with Carter to make him sleep, from there until dawn. When the sun came in this part of the world, the two pelicans from before that had taken the spartans and the guests of the special region went to pick them up, to take them to a frigate that was in the atmosphere of the planet.

The Rommel frigate was in charge of moving the spartans and guests to Japan to continue with the strange itinerary programmed by the ONI for the enjoyment of the girls and in this special case, also for the spartans. Once they arrived in the country of the rising sun, the pelicans left the spartans and the guests at a military base on the outskirts of Akibahara, this because they were going to strip the spartans of their armor.

"Why are all our armor going to be taken from us? Serin," John asked Serin who was there, with an orthopedic girdle after his back thundered when he wanted to lift Rory's halberd.

"Because after they got on the subway to travel to Budapest," said Osman, "and the fact that they were taken photos, which became white with memes, in less than an hour two hundred thousand of those things appeared on the net;" He said that in a low voice "Lord Hood caught my attention" because you let them go out in public with their armor "and as today they will remain guards in plain sight, we need them to dress as civilians."

"And with what clothes are they going to disguise us?" John asked.

"The locker rooms are over there," Serin pointed toward the exit of the room where the armor was being removed, "they are going to wear clothes for you, and since I have no idea what measures your clothes are, look for what you left behind."

"Thanks for letting me come Agent Osman" Riza was there with them, she had been authorized to accompany them after helping Serin.

"Thanks to you Riza for helping me block those posts, I didn't know you married Six, they would have invited me to the wedding," said Osman.

Riza was still a hacker in the days of working at the ONI, the same was under the command of Serin in those days.

After that, everyone went to the locker rooms where, as Osman said, they had left clothes to dress as civilians. In the dressing room of women, while they selected the clothes, Palmer, Vale, Tanaka and Katt noticed something of Kelly and Linda. Her breasts were large, very large.

"What" Linda asked to see that others looked at them jealously and enviously.

"Nothing ..." said the four spartans when they saw the size of the huge breasts "(how the hell are hiding those huge things under their armor)".

Palmer dressed like a businesswoman, Katt put on a white shirt with denim shorts and a black leather sweater. Vale and Tanaka dressed as two casual women, colored blouse and denim shorts. Linda and Kelly put on shirts that showed their cleavage and raised their breasts, along with Jeans that gave round shape to their buttocks.

Instead, male spartans dressed in formal and casual clothes. Denim pants, round neck shirts, and other clothes that made them look like undercover agents of ONI.

"What do you say Locke" Buck asked after putting on a white T-shirt, black pants and a tailored black jacket "we look like real businessmen" looked like undercover spies.

"There were no other clothes," Emile asked, seeing that Osiris's clothes were identical.

"I'd rather have clothes like those of the master chief," Jun pointed out.

These two dressed as when they had gone to the convent to which John was dragged with his team. A shirt that at the same time was a sweater, denim pants and small backpacks with them.

Later already released in the city of Akibahara, the spartans began to indicate the activities they were going to do in the city and its surroundings, due to the visit of the guests.

"Listen, we will divide," Palmer said. "Noble and blue will escort the princess and her companion wherever they want to go. Osiris you and I will be bodyguards for Rory, Tuka and Rerei."

"Wait again are we going to babysit?" Jun said something annoying.

"Unfortunately, if" Palmer sighed "hear the UNSC wants them to get a good impression of our civilization, so like it or not, we must do everything they ask and take them wherever they want, all right."

"Okay ..." said the spartans.

"Any objection?" Palmer asked. Then John and Katt raised their hands "what's up spartans?"

"I have to meet someone in a couple of hours," said John.

"Me too ... it's a contact of mine" Katt said avoiding explaining the issue.

"Okay" Sarah didn't want to enlarge the problem or discuss with both spartans "we'll meet here for three in the afternoon they heard, to get to the hot springs in time."

"Yes!" The Spartans affirmed.

"And where are we going to take them?" Jorge asked.

"They say they want to go to a library," Six said after hearing what was said by Pinya and her partner in their native language "but not to a common library," the princess had with her, one of the doujins that Riza owned at home.

"And to top it all, we are in Akibahara" Jorge protested in rhetoric.

"Well" exclaimed Vale looking at Tuka, Rerei and Rory "where do they want to go?"

"How about clothes!" Riza suggested when joining these, she got excited as a 16-year-old girl walking with her friends in a shopping plaza "for days I want to use these discount coupons in prestigious brands" Riza took out some wallpaper coupons she had with her brands Intercolonial scale clothes.

"What do you think, they want to go for new clothes," Palmer asked the girls, Rerei and Tuka agreed, while Rory disliked the idea "is something Rory going on?"

"Buy clothes? For what? My ceremonial attire is already a very formal and beautiful attire, so that another one" Rory complained about the decision on the itinerary they had to spend the day.

20 minutes later...

"Waaaa!" Rory saw a dress as if it had been tailor-made and offered to her by Enroy himself "what a beautiful dress, I want it for me!"

"You know, Dare reacts the same way but when I take her to the cinema to see some action movie," Buck commented.

"Why don't we go in" Locke suggested to the lieutenant.  
"Let's find some seats for us, these women are going to take time," Buck said.

Once inside the commercial store, the three girls began to try each of the beautiful suits that were tailored to them and to buy all those with the coupons that Riza had for grand gala and prestige shop. Only in the first chain in which they spent spent eight of the coupons that Riza had in two dresses for each.

Meanwhile in the land promised to the otakus, known as Akibahara. Pinya and Boses had plunged into the world of doujins and sleeves with traumatism of a forbidden romance of one man with another man. These while they were in the company of Linda and Kelly, while the other spartans were elsewhere in the place.

Jorge, Six, Carter and Fred were in sections where sleeves and doujins were sold with romances between men and women. The Yaoi and Yuri were not his thing.

"I must admit, these stories are interesting," commented Jorge after reading one of the sleeves of a post.

"How long will we stay here?" Emile asked at the desperation of being in Akibahara.

"Until they get fed up or it's time to meet," Carter exclaimed, referring to Bozes and Pinya with the doujins they wanted. Immersed in this strange world for them.

"Anyway, I'll go to those video games to waste time in case they need," said noble 4.

It was up to this side of arcades and among boys and machines to play, he found an old videogame that has previously maintained controversy and controversy.

"Metal Slug" Emile said when he saw the game "they told me he was trained" I take out a coin "let's put it to the test," Emile said.

And so, Emile spent the next hours playing the slug metal saga. While on the other side of the city, John was at a Latin food stall where he was eating in the company of an old war friend.

"So this is why you changed the cigars," John said as they left him the plate of food that his old partner invited him to.

"This is a piece of brick" exclaimed Johnson sitting in front of the Master Chief "after the doctor told me that I should quit smoking, the arepas have been my new addiction. Although of course I don't eat them three times a day, just as a snack . "

"How has your retirement been?" he asked after smiling with laughter after listening to the sergeant.

"A nuisance and sometimes something interesting," said Johnson "after Tinker shot me and screwed my leg, forcing me to choose to spend the rest of my years in service behind a computer or do it from my home, I've spent it great. And you? have you overcome it? "

"I still refuse to believe that it is gone," said John, taking out the chip where he stored Cortana and connecting it to his mind. He had the chip as a pendant for him.

"The more you deny it, the more damage you will do," Avery exclaimed.

"The same goes for Halsey and my team, but it is not so easy to have to accept it," said the chief.

"John will tell you something, I know what you're going through, seriously," said Johnson, telling a part of his story to the Chief "when I joined the body at age 18, I met a pretty girl, a beautiful lady named Mary. At first I became his friend, he was shy with her, little by little I began to lose her fear and tell her everything I could to her, but the only thing I couldn't tell her was that I loved her, not until the moment she died "Avery He got nostalgic.

"How did you get over it?" Asked John.

"I have not overcome it, it is no one better than having his heart broken, I know for the person it is a heartless bitch or for things of destiny and so" Johnson said to give him a bite and eat his arepa "but that reminds me, that one must wait until it is too late to say what a new person occupies that void feels. I say now look at me, I have a wife, three pretty daughters, a boy, and one of them will already make me a grandfather. "

"I doubt having a happy ending like that for me," 117 said apathetically.

"For all the things you've been through and the things you've done, I say yes," Avery exclaimed. "Now eat that cold arepas are not the same."

John and the retired sergeant began to eat this dish in that position that Johnson used to frequent when living in Japan. Meanwhile, by another site in the city, specifically in a park; Katt was sitting on a bench in front of a small stream that passed through the park. She was there waiting for the man who was Six's brother and at the same time, her husband.

"Did you get tired of waiting for me?" asked a man who stood in front of Katt, wearing a black sweater, with a rose in his hand.

"Thom ..." Katt exclaimed happily, she almost seemed to cry. It was Thom A-293, the previous noble six.

Seeing that her husband had appeared, after notifying him of his arrival on earth, at the hands of Six when he was at their house, he felt that the man would not come to look for him because Thom had not given any response to Six's notification.

Shortly after having told him everything he lived in the stay in the new world, the fight against the fire dragon and the battle of Italica, and the moments of laughter of Six, Thom could not help laughing about it.

"Really? Six hit Emile ajajaja again" Thom laughed "my little brother never changes ..." the old Spartan stopped laughing and looked at his wife with empathy "... they miss me" Thom asked about the other four members of his team.

"If they do, a shame I can't tell you that you still live," Katt curled up on Thom's chest.

"ONI orders and for the sake of the spartan program" exclaimed A-293.

"The only one they don't miss is Rosenda," said Katt.

"What happened to her?" asked her husband.

"They transferred it," Katt said - to my knowledge, the ONI made her work for them, but know where they have it.

Katt and Thom stayed huddled there while they watched the park's stream move, until for now, an alarm began to sound. It was Katt's alarm that made her know that it was time to return.

"I have to go back," Katt said getting up, but not before kissing her husband goodbye "I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Wait, Katt!" Thom raised his voice, called his wife's attention "already ... you thought about it ... what I asked you last time."

"Thom ..." she looked blushed with grief "I'm not ready for that ... I also don't want to leave the team ..."

"... I don't ask you to leave the team ... just ... we enlarge our family ..." commented Thom.

"The next time we meet, I will give you a definitive answer, I promise," said noble 2.

From there, she left for the meeting point that was left with the other spartans. She was happy and nervous after seeing her man. The nervousness he had was because Thom had proposed to him the last time they met, to have a son or daughter, whatever came out of Katt's womb once they had done so.

It was time to meet again, John was on site, he was the first to arrive, then Palmer, Osiris and the three girls arrived. That's where Katt came from, then Kelly, Linda, Fred arrived with the princess and Bozes. But the other members of Noble were missing.

"And the rest" Palmer asked to see that Caryer, Emile, Jorge and Jun were missing.

"They said we got ahead," Fred commented.

"There they come," John said when they approached.

"Where they were," Katt asked when they saw them.

Flashback

Emile was still playing Metal slug, he had reached the final boss of the seventh game with only one coin and one life, but it was time to return.

"Hope I'm going to win!" Emile shouted while, Jun, Jorge and Carter pulled him.

"Walking ... spartan" was pulling Emile, he had clung to the game.

"Wait ... wait ... Yes!" He won the game and put his name to be in the first place on the board of achievements of the game, or well, put his saprtan number "yeeeeesss!" They ended up pulling the spartan.

End of flashback

"So it was," said Carter summarizing the fact.

"They joke ..." Palmer exclaimed, "since, as it is getting late."

They began to move towards the place where the hot springs were, where they would take visitors to the portal as the last place to visit. And while they did, an unknown group of humans followed.

"Mickey's information was correct, now they will go to those hot springs, there we will capture them," said the terrorist who was attacking the princess and the other girls "let's go!"

To be continue.


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Several hours later, in Japan. On the outside of the hot spring spa where visitors on the other side of the portal had been invited to hang out with the spartans that protected them. The Osiris team was about to start their new operation, sentinel, where they were going to protect the residents from the hot springs of any hostile who tried to approach the guests.

"We will use silencers," Buck said, placing the cartridge in his sniper rifle provided by Locke like the others in his group.

"That way we will not alert the enemy to our presence," said leader Osiris.

"And who are we going against? Locke," Tanaka asked.

"As the commander informed me, they are insurrectionists and covenant forces, stay tuned, Osiris." Locke put on his helmet.

"Which commander?" Buck said wryly "Palmer is in, as is Carter and the boss."

Then Locke handed him a communicator which he put in his ear and could hear the voice of the woman who was in charge of the offensive.

"Hi Buck ~" the woman mocking greeting.

"Veronica!" was surprised "when did you come back?"

"Commander Dare for you!" He refuted "I rejoined since last week, why?"

"Who takes care of the girl?" Buck asked.

"Your in-laws" was the answer.

"Not with them no!" He wanted to complain but the commander prevented him.

"Calm down, it will be fine, concentrate while on the mission," said the commander.

"On order" he returned the communicator to Locke.

In another place, above the sky of Japan, a frigate of the UNSC, was the spartan VI and Veronica commander Dare. She would be the one who would be in charge of the mission in Osman's absence.

"Well spartans" said Dare by the communicators to the Osiris team "while Serin is still in the hospital, I will be in charge of this mission."

"Received!" said the members of Osiris.

"At this time, the insurrectionists must be arriving at the site as well as the covenant, they will disperse through the site to cover land. The inquisitor separatists were kind to camouflage us for this mission, use them with caution. The insurrectionists will be known as Tangos, to the covenant as Charlies. In case they get to sneak into our radio, "Dare said.

"What happens if any of the enemies come to the party," Locke asked.

"Noble, Azul and Commander Palmer protect the VIP from the inside, but that doesn't mean they let the enemy through," she clarified.

"Received commander" ended the conversation with Dare.

Once he told them all the orders they should have, Vale and Tanaka began questioning the spartan of their team to know if they had heard well about what he said when he communicated with the commander.

"So ... The little girl is with the grandparents," Vale said suggestively and teasingly, which Tanaka noticed.

"I hate when they take care of her," Edward commented. "They feed her every so often, they consent a lot and then come back full of ticks later ..."

"Wait to?" They were lost with the last mention of Buck.

"Dare's parents have two San Bernardos and the little mongrel likes to play with them a lot and when we pick her up she has ticks," said the helljumper.

"Mixed race?" Tanaka asked.

"Talk about your pet," said Locke.

"Dare and I adopted a puppy, a cross of a Chihuahua with a schnauzer," the soldier clarified, "we adopted her a month after our wedding, why?"

"Forget it" were disappointed in his partner believing that he was already a father, but it was not so.

Within the territory of the hot springs, the spartans had entered the women's bathroom together with the girls from the other world to enjoy the relaxing waters of the spa. While all the male spartans had entered the special spa of their gender.

"Waaaaa!" Rory exclaimed as she was naked watching the spring that awaited them.

"They heated all the water in a spring for us," Rerei said when he saw the warm water that awaited them.

"Hahaha!" The demigod came out running towards the thermal water to take a leap, raising much of the water like a high tide, wetting all the others "that delight ~" her body instantly began to relax.

After receiving the water marker, all the others entered the spring calmly and relaxed. One by one they settled in the place, and relaxed.

"... Where are the Chief ..." asked the princess, blushed to talk about him.

"There's the men's room, with the other spartans," Katt commented, relaxing in one of the corners of the spring.

"Your metal arm will not rust with water," Rerei asked about his arm.

"The alliance of the components of my arm make him immune to water," he said painlessly, noble two.

"Did you think the Chief was going to come in with us? Princess," Kelly commented to the girl.

"What ..." she blushed more when she heard the spartan's suggestive tone "no! No! No!"

Pinya blushed, because she imagined the boss was coming in and approached her, suggesting dirty things to her ear. But she wasn't the only one who blushed and imagined hearing that; Bozes and Palmer also blushed after hearing it.

Pinya's imagination

"We can't do this ..." she said, all flushed while John cornered her in the water when they were alone "... you are a soldier, I am the princess ... Besides ... I don't even think that all that comes in me ... "imagine the huge saber that John had.

"Calm down princess, I'll be gentle, nobody will know about this," John exclaimed in Pinya's ear and then bit her.

End of Pinya's imagination.

Imagination of Bozes.

"Not here ..." exclaimed Bozes while he had John behind him, glued to her, naked. He was stroking her breasts "can ... hear us ..."

"I don't care about that ..." said the john of his imagination "after all, the one who makes the most noise is you ..." he started licking her neck while she enjoyed it.

End of the imagination of Bozes

Palmer's imagination

"Chief ~" Palmer was steep on the edge of the hot springs with John behind her "don't be so rude ~" however the Spartan ignored her, and rammed her with great hardness and strength.

End of Palmer's imagination.

"Were they imagining something dirty with John?" Linda asked, for the three women spent about two minutes standing with their eyes forward, while a flush that made them boil their faces appeared on them.

"What do they say?!" Palmer was the first to defend herself "Of course not! Of course I did not imagine that John and ..." realized that she was going to give herself away.

Noticing this, Palmer took off the towel he was carrying and jumped into the water. To immerse yourself in it for a short time, the shame on it would be removed. Pinya and Bozes felt as embarrassed as the spartan, but after seeing her betraying herself, her shame calmed down and they entered the water.

"I wonder what the boys on the other side are doing," Kelly commented as she enjoyed the warm water, it had been a long time that she didn't have it like that.

While on the other side of the hot springs, the male spartans were still and calm in the spring, enjoying the waters.

"This is boring," Emile said falling asleep in the hot water of the site.

"Sorry, I didn't bring the volleyball ball" was Jun's sarcasm.

"You have to take advantage of it, Spartan, we will not always have the opportunity to relax," Carter said enjoying the water.

"Even so ... This is something simple, because we don't make it more interesting," Jorge suggested.

"Do you have something in mind?" John asked.

"Telling some secret" proposed Six.

"Don't say homosexuals Six ..." Emile said as he began to fall asleep, but he woke up when he saw that the Beta threw a wet towel on Emile's face, but he dodged "this time, you don't bastard ..." he said triumphantly, but then shot out to his face, the bucket to pour water on his head, which hit Emile's face, sinking him for a moment "now yes, Six!"

Emile got up and went against Six, the Spartan was not far behind and the same charge.

"Calm down!" Carter shout rising to contain them

"Control yourself!" John also intervened.

"Two hundred to Six" Jorge bet.

"Let them be three hundred," said Jun.

"Won't you bet on me ?!" Noble 4 said, just when Six grabbed him to make a German tack.

"How funny are these motherfuckers" Fredd supported the fight.

Back on the women's side, everyone heard the hustle and bustle of water that the other spartans produced.

"They must be having fun ..." Katt commented according to the noise.

On the other hand, outside the hot springs, the enemy forces had arrived at the site. From the north, the covenant troops came and from the east the rebels.

"Very well Osiris, we detected six Charlies from the north, they were separated and they go to the VIPs" commented Dare by the communicator "by the east, ten Tangos advance, eliminate them."

"Received commander," Locke said. "Okay with me, Tanaka and Buck to the north, activate their camouflages," he said and did what the man his team leader said "good luck spartans."

Buck and Tanaka were going to go against the covenant while Locke and Vale went against the insurrectionists. On another side of planet earth, in Franfork; The ONI agent Serin Osman was in a general hospital in the city, lying in a bed in the rooms of the place, resting while the pain in his back finished passing, as a chiropractor had treated her.

"How is she sick!" Someone spoke as a child and made fun of Osman.

Serin turned to see who it was and took a demotivating surprise of who it was.

"Kurt ..." Serin named the Spartan without his armor at the entrance of his room "what the hell are you doing here ..."

"Visiting you not" started walking "they told me that another spartan had died and I had to make sure who he was."

"I'm serious, Kurt," Osman got upset with the spartan, "what the fuck are you doing here, rather how did you come here, weren't you in Onyx training the new company of Spartans IV?"

"And I speak seriously," Kurt said reciprocally. "They told me there was a wounded Spartan and I needed to make sure I didn't declare him dead in action."

"You will be a son of ... You know well that I am no longer a spartan," Serin complained.

"Shut up" Kurt put the bed sheet over his face "the bodies shouldn't talk."

"What are you implying ?! How the fuck did you get in here ?! Security! Get him out of here!" Shouted Serin "Where are those two ?!" He talked about the ODSTs that protected his hospital room.

"I got rid of them with the same technique that I perfected in the battle of New Phoenix," Kurt said.

Flashback

The spartan of generation II was in front of a door of one of the high command of the UNSC, which needed to enter the office of the man, but could not easily pass.

"I am Spartan Kurt, on the orders of Admiral Holland I must enter his office" he said and handed a paper with the supposed order to both ODST.

"Let Kurt pass, Colonel Holland," said the alleged letter with the order, which was more like a napkin than what the two guards in his office read "hey!"

But before they could even aim at the man, Kurt dropped two punches at the faces of the ODSTs, leaving them unconscious on the ground. Thus he entered the admiral's room at that time.

End of flashback

Near the hospital, in the hotel in front of Osman's room, a spy and informant of the insurrectionists monitored Serin's movements in the hospital.

"Stay here in the hospital, boss," the spy told the rebel leader.

"What does it do?" Asked the insurrectionist leader.

"Well ..." he did not know what to tell the rebel spy, he saw that Serin was fighting with Kurt and he continued to bother her in her hospital room, while she yelled at him and threw the pillow from her bed trying to scare him away "still there in his bed ... "I not only saw her, I was also listening to them, but I could not believe the situation that was taking place inside the room.

Back at the site where the hot springs of the guests were, in the position of the insurrectionists, was this new leader, Jim Raynor; guiding rebel soldiers to capture their targets.

"Stay on top, if you let go of something important, that woman understood," said the rebel.

"Yes sir," exclaimed the spy.

"Serin is still in that hospital, then whoever commands the protection of those types today?" Raynor asked out loud.

"What does it matter! You have to capture them before the UNSC2 finds out," said one of the enemy soldiers.

Behind them were the Osiris spartans, which sought to eliminate hostile insurrectionists from the área.

"It's who I think Locke is ..." Vale said incredulously when she saw who the leader of the enemy group was.

"Jim Raynor, the new leader of the insurrectionists - I confirm" this will be interesting.

Both were hidden with the camouflages provided by the inquisitor, so that the enemy in front of them did not detect them, yet he could hear them, so they spoke quietly so as not to betray themselves. At another point in the area, Tanaka and Buck were behind some trees, watching the movements of the enemy of the covenant, several elites that protected the place.

"Come on!" shouted the elite who led the group.

"I do not understand?" a young elite of the group questioned "because we must capture that supposed goddess ..."

"Because who can speak of the didact as his new apprentice" explained another member of the group "remember ... He said his apprentice would come from a forgotten world."

Without knowing it, Tanaka and Buck were listening in great detail what the enemy was talking about.

"The didactic" whispered Tanaka "still alive ?!"

"That the Chief had not killed him?" Buck asked.

"It was never confirmed," said the woman. "You have to follow them to hear what else they know."

Both groups realized that they had interesting objectives on the site, which immediately informed the interim commander of the mission in question.

"Repeat again ..." Dare said incredulously with what Osiris informed him "Jim Raynor the current insurrectionist leader is there ... And the covenant says the didact lives ?!"

"That's what they said, Dare," Buck spoke.

"Commander Dare" replied.

"It's the same," he shouted.

"What are the commander orders," Locke asked on the radio.

Just when I was going to say what I had in mind, someone entered the command room where the success of the mission was controlled. This person relieved Dare's command without even announcing his arrival.

"Follow the insurrectionists and the Covenant closely and report if they say anything important," said no one more or less than ...

"Lord Hood!" Veronica stood next to all the other soldiers who were supporting the operation.

"Go back to your positions" on the way to Dare's place and behind her, he asked for a mission report "so the didact lives, and Jim Raynor is here, right?"

"Lord Hood, what are you doing here? I thought you were ..." Veronica couldn't finish.

"That is not relevant now, commander. What interests me at this time, like the rest of my superior colleagues, is that the insurrectionist fell into the trap, but ... I did not expect the data provided by the covenant," he said, looking at the Osiris movements monitor "damn it, the Boss was right."

Flashback

A day after the battle of new Phoenix. John had met with Hood to give him the report of his mission, with a result that he did not dislike Hood, but that did not make him smile either.

"You say the didact is still alive?" Hood said incredulously "that makes you think that."

"The vortex on which it fell was a portal of the composer, where the bodies that destroy the weapon are sent and teleports them to a remote location where they become promising soldiers. Or at least that's what the librarian told me about the composer "said the chief teacher.

"What a possibility there is faith that what you say is true," Hood asked.

"A great possibility," he exclaimed.

"A great possibility" is not a numerical term that you would use lightly for an enemy "Hood spoke turning about John" Listen Chief, at this moment the tension is strong in the attempt between the separatists Shangelios, the banished from the covenant and our species is very much ... However, this enemy of the promises has strengthened the ties we are trying to create with them now that we have a new enemy in common. I will tell you something, if the didact turns out to be alive, personally you will have my authorization to kill him, I guess it is something you expected me to say, no son? "He said at the end.

"I owe you a lord," Jobn exclaimed.

"You have already done great favors to humanity to owe me a favor to me," the old man said rhetorically.

End of flashback

Back to the hot springs where the five girls in the world named, Gate and their escort spartans, passed.

"Well, who trained you" Emile said stretching his back bones after his fight against six.

"They put me to watch the films of jackie chan and relentless search," said Six.

"Who the hell does that," Emile protested.

"Mendez" said the others from generation II of spartans.

They were no longer in the hot springs, they had already left there, to now enter a room that had been provided in the enclosure to rest. They wore Yukata clothes, as it was the only clothes they were allowed to wear because bedtime was approaching.

"Listen where are the ..." Emile asked when he closed the door of the room, but someone pushed and knocked the spartan down. They were the people Emile was going to talk about.

"But what ..." Jorge stuttered.

Then they realized, at first they thought it was the enemy. But it turned out that the people who sneaked into the room were, Palmer, Rory, Pinya and the others in the group.

"Chief ..." Plamer spoke angrily "Come here damn!" threw himself against the boss and knocked down to apply a fighting key "do you think I'll respect him if he turns ..."

Rory on the other hand, acted aggressively and began yelling at Carter. While Pinya fell asleep for alcohol.

"What are they supposed to do ?!" Carter reluctantly asked having Rory on his arm as a lump or suitcase, when everyone realized something. That the first three of the girls who entered were.

"Sorry commander but they are alcoholics right now," Katt said about the state of the three.

"When?" Jun asked.

"We had asked for beer to hang out but ..." Katt explained.

"She turned out to be a rooster's head," said Linda about Pinya, in Spanish speaking this expression is used to refer to a person who gets drunk easily "and she drank a bottle of tequila in a single blow" then they passed with Palmer who had John submitted with a fighting key - but the commander ...

"He asked for something called" get up drunk "Kelly said with the menu from which they got drinks" is a cocktail that combines a bit of all the drinks that exist in the world. Cognac, wine, tequila, rum, Vodka ... "

"... And they said that the spartans could not get drunk" commented Jorge.

"What did you say stupid!" Palmer shouted all pissed off from nothing. "Come and tell me to the son of ..."

Just in time, the boss got up from the key to which he was subjected and began to cover Palmer's nose to make her pass out. Only then did he manage to control her and subdue her from his sudden attack of anger.

"Ready," said John after knocking her out "now what?" He asked everyone else.

There was a bit of silence, but then Katt and the two women from the blue team took something out.

"They want" each took out 36 cans of beer they ordered.

While they raised the party inside that room in the hotel that had the hot springs. Outside that territory, the Covenant and insurrectionists were getting closer and closer to the position of visitors from the other world when, this while Osiris continued to get information from them.

"So the apprentice's apprentice is looking for something called" guardians, "Lord Hood said, summarizing the information he had with him" while Raynor plans to capture the guests, Serin, what a good estimate. "

"What happens?" Veronica asked.

"Before the incident in New Alexandria," Hood explained. Since Raynor was attached as responsible for several attacks on the UNSC by insurrectionists, he has also been responsible for several disappearances of some important officers such as captains and others.

"Like Sergeant Edward," Dare commented.

"Yes," Hood exclaimed, remembering this promising young sergeant who died in an insurrectionist trap. He took the communicator that connected Osiris and he instructed them "Osiris team, here Lord Hood."

"Sir!" Locke said surprised to hear this man's voice.

"We have collected all the information we could want, in addition to the enemy approaching the position of our guests. Eliminate the enemies, green light!" Hood ordered.

"Received," said Locke.

All members of Osiris, divided into the two groups to follow the two enemy sides that stalked. They took their weapons and took their insurance, to point to their objectives that were still advancing, but just when they were about to shoot ...

"Auch ..." Buck complained when something flat on his foot "who was the bastard who flat me ?!" He couldn't see anyone near him, he just felt that they collided with him and that his foot was stepped on.

"Buck is it you?" asked the leader of the Spartan team when I hear this talk.

"Locke? Where are you? I don't see you" asked Spartan IV.

"Silly, remember we brought the camouflage," he said ... this camouflage allowed them to disappear even from their radar.

"Are you your Vale?" The former ODST asked.

"Listen, better shut up, camouflages make us invisible but not silent!" I exclaim ...

"Tanaka are you here?" Vale asked.

The camouflages made them invisible between them, it was not seen but their voices could be heard.

"Who's there?" someone spoke.

Concerned, all the members of Osiris threw themselves behind a thick trunk of a tree felled by what would have been a landslide after hearing the man's voice.

"Shut up ..." Locke whispered.

"Then why are you talking?" Buck asked mockingly.

Thanks to this, Tanaka struck his partner in a place that is sacred to men.

"Good blow Tanaka" exclaimed the leader.

"Thank you," said the woman.

In front of them, the insurrectionists had sent a gang of them to see who was the one who had spoken and to silence him.

"Those voices came from here," said one of the insurrectionists seeing the position where Osiris was before.

Suddenly, in front of them, huge steps were heard, which were coming in their direction, were two Shangelios who had also been sent to observe the enemy movement.

"I thought I heard from this site, human voices ..." the pair of Shangelios saw the four humans.

When both sides saw each other, they exchanged looks of surprise and concern. But from one moment to another, the members of both groups shouted.

"Aaaaahhhh!" followed by this battle cry, they began to exchange shots between them, alerting the rest of their groups.

"Humans!" the elites shouted.

"Covenant!" the insurrectionists shouted.

Bullets and plasma began to fly in all directions, so that massacre began.

"Well, at least they'll kill each other," Buck said the irony.

The minutes began to pass until the hours came together. In that, in the hotel where the guests and their guards were sleeping, for the most part. Except for two people. Carter and Rory.

"What does it sound like?" Carter asked in the face of a peculiar noise, but he quickly noticed "shots?"

"They seem to be killing each other near here" Rory was sitting in front of one of the windows overlooking the outside of the hotel "their deaths don't let me sleep."

"So ... You are the apostle of death, right?" Carter said.

He rose from the ground for the disaster that arose in the room. Emile was where he was knocked with the unconscious door, Six sleeping with his wife together without having reached anything serious leveling up. Jorge slept on the bedside furniture in the room, Jun locked himself in the bathtub to sleep in peace, Fred stuck to the wall to sleep too. Rerei, Touka, Linda and Kelly curled up in sandwiches to lie down and rest. Katt was lying on one side sleeping on the floor, John was on a futon resting with Pinya curled up on his arm to the side, with his face very close to that of the spartan, and on the other side he had the princess's companion equally .

"What a mess," Carter exclaimed, sitting in front of Rory. "How does it feel to be immortal?" he asked the priestess.

"Should I feel something?" she replied vaguely, that smiled at Carter and gave her a better answer. "Give up many feelings years ago, win others and keep others" exclaimed the gothic loli.

"Your ability to feel deaths" commented the noble leader.

"Also to feel when someone must have died" added Rory "and to know if someone is alive."

"Seriously?" surprised Carter "before you said that I and my team should have died, as we would have died."

Saying that, she brought a triumphant smile to the demigod, who told Carter.

"You died for your team, you sacrificed yourself for what was left of him" to say that, she left Carter somewhat perplexed, not because she said she was dying for her team, but for those who were left.

"What else?" I ask with great interest.

"The big one was dying in flames" was talking about Jorge "the smart one pierced his head" Katt-the stealthy one was left behind "Jun" Then you "the commander" after the violent one, was crossed "Emile" and his most recent member was devoured. "

Carter didn't know what to say, he was just perplexed at the priestess.

"That's from ... How we should die in Reach, right?" in reference to the covenant attack years ago "how are we going to die now?" he questioned him.

"I don't know," she didn't mind saying this to the spartan. "Enroy is the one who sees the deaths and how people could have died. I just how I can see that alternative."

"I've always wondered that," Carter wandered. "If you knew your own death, you could avoid it, or ... Change it."

"I can tell you that when I become a goddess," Rory commented. However, there are those who can change it, or well, her presence alone can change everything, "he said that and looked at John.

"I do not understand" I try to deduce what the demigod was saying "you say there are those who can change the designs of the gods. This looks like that old thriller."

"Almost right," Rory exclaimed, "you will see the gods have a design, a plan. That plan can only be altered by their apostles or their elect, as you want to say. Only my type of my people can alter the given order."

"You say the Chief ... Is it a demigod?" It was his conclusion, he asked in denial of what Rory could say.

"No" exclaimed the priestess "but, when he appeared in my world, I could feel the scenery of a couple of old friends of Enroy in him, as if the Spartan had met them before. It was no coincidence that I knew them, I looked for them . "

"The didact? The librarian?" Carter said in his mind "do forerruners have to do with their world?"

"Ahhh ~" she sighed warmly in her voice "those old memories ~ but the feeling of their deaths on my body ~"

"Ehhh?" asked the noble leader. But at the moment, he recalled, that she was excited by the sensation of the death of others.

"Tell me spartan ~" he approached, discovering her breasts in sight of Carter as he approached cats "what can you do to help me ~"

"Wait ..." Carter said worried that he was going to be raped.

But before he could say anything else, Rory's hand was put on one of his legs, where she could touch him something ... Masculine. Frightened, he fell back, taking Rory with him.

"Wow ~ so you are one of those who like to be controlled ~" Rory began to insinuate.

"Wait ..." Carter didn't want to be seen like this "we can't wake them up."

"Let's be silent ~ or what? ~ If you want we can wake them up and put together an orgy ~"

"Not that!" Carter exclaimed "it's just that ..."

"Let yourself be carried by spartan ~" Rory passed from a seductive tone to a serious and romantic one "let that animal impulse dominate you ..." Carter was going to use his knife for the first time, his hands were going down, from Rory's waist to his butt "...let yourself go..."

To be continue...


End file.
